Superando el pasado
by Kathleen-14
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Hinata, Sasuke se queda en estado de shok y depreción total, pero unos meses depues sale de su deprecion y vuelve al trabajo. Ay conoce a alguien que le hara ver el mundo distinto.SASUXSAKUUACAPI 22 SUBIDO! FINAL reviews plis.
1. Despertar

**Holaa aquí estoy con otro fik! ( xD se nota ke me aburro en en casa eh??) ejem pos esta vez estoy con un SasuxSaku jajaja weno si ya habreis leeido Triste Atardecer que es un hinaxsasu les expliko k esta seria la segunda parte..weno o ese era el epilogo de este fik! Aviso: Naruto no me pertenece y ni sus personajes pero las historia de este fik si xDD amm que mas..a si esta narrado a 1ra persona y la narraran entre dos personas ...segun su punto de vista espero k les guste! Dejen comentarios plis para saber si paro de una vez xD o me puedo emocionar y seguir con las lineas jajaja. CHAU!  
**

**1-Despertar: **

_Todo esta negro, todo…absolutamente todo esta negro. No hay luz en ninguna parte del cielo…_

_¿Por qué¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Todo me resulta tan insignificante desde este punto de vista…todo…_

_Siento que alguien toca a la puerta… ¿Puerta?¿Desde cuando tengo puerta en mi habitación?, me quito la almohada de la cabeza- no se como llegó a parar a ese lugar y tampoco interesa mucho- y al acto un rayo de sol me cegó, que en consecuencia me tropecé contra un zapato y caí de cara al suelo- creo que solté más de un insulto al pobre zapato- La puerta volvió a sonar, me levante del suelo con mucha pereza, y me dirigí a la puerta…Si la puerta…._

_Dos personas muy molestas estaban mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro, enseguida les mire con ojos de querer matarlos y al acto sus ojos se fueron de mi al suelo- La verdad mi suelo no era algo muy hermoso, simplemente un suelo marrón como otros- me quede mirándolos un rato más hasta que el chico más pequeño- seguramente tenía la misma edad que yo, no lo recordaba, la verdad no recordaba absolutamente nada- me miró con ojos de pena, más pena…_

¿Qué?- _conteste con voz arisca, intentando espantarlo, pero no surgió efecto, últimamente mis ojos negros en vez de trasmitir miedo y odio trasmiten mucho…pero que mucha pena- no es agradable que la gente te tenga pena, nada agradable-_

_El niño ese, el muy pesado me seguía mirando, si pensaba que me iba a poner a llorar y a contarle mis penas iba claro, aún no me conoce del todo bien ¡Que va!, el otro chico que estaba a su lado- seguramente la misma edad que nosotros dos- me mira con unos ojos llenos de rabia¡ por fin ¡ Alguien que no me mira con ojos de pena ALELUYA!, primero se quita los zapatos- sentándose en el suelo y por si mismo cogió las zapatillas de visita- sabe que yo no se las voy a dar- se las puso y dio un paso hasta mi, hasta que nuestras caras se quedaron cerca, sus ojos me miraban intentando explorar dentro de mi, si, el pobre se cree superman. _

¿Shikamaru que piensas que haces?-_ le dije con la misma voz seca de siempre, dando un paso a atrás para separarme de su cara, de mientras el otro estúpido seguía mirándome con ojos de pena- me cansa que me miren- di un golpe al suelo con el pie, para espabilar al muy idiota. Tuvimos que esperar un buen rato hasta que se despertó de sus ojitos de pena. _

Sasuke, ya ha pasado más de dos meses desde que murió Hinata… ¿Por qué no vuelves al hospital?...No simplemente por el hecho de que eres el mejor medico de toda la región de Konoha…sino porque ya es hora de que los vallas asimilando…¿No crees?

_Lo odio, de verdad lo odio, simplemente el hecho de que se crea inteligente, lo es, pero simplemente que se lo crea y que lo que dice tiene sentido me saca de quicio. Lo odio es una realidad muy cruel, pero es verdad. _

_Me le quedo mirando un rato intentando intimidarlo con la mirada, para que me deje en paz de una vez, cada día viene a mi casa, toca a la puerta- Si, tengo una puerta en mi habitación, no lo recordaba- y si no abro, cosa que siempre pasa, coge una llave que tengo escondida debajo de la alfombra- muy común en gente descuidada- y abre entra y me da una lección de psicología para que supere la muerte de Hinata…_

_Ya eran las 12:30 de la mañana, hoy la terapia se había alargado demasiado, así que decidí hacerle caso. Le deje hablando con Naruto que le escuchaba emocionado, el muy imbécil se emocionaba por todo, la verdad no le entiendo. Me fui a mi habitación y me quede mirando la puerta, es una tontería como una casa, pero me la quede mirando, si, porque me costaba creer que tuviera una puerta. En los meses que pase encerrado en mi casa iba del baño a la cocina y de la cocina a mi cuarto sin ver la puerta, así que me cuesta entenderlo. Bueno después de contemplar mi puerta entre a mi habitación, cogí unos jeans negros y una camisa azul manga larga- el invierno me deja KO no lo soporto- también cogí unos gallumbos y calcetines, salí y me metí en la ducha, deje que el agua recorriera todo mi cuerpo. _

_Cuando ya estaba presentable baje, y aún Shikamaru seguía con su charla, me calenté un café y unas tostadas, me las comí sin saborearlas. _

_Me estaba poniendo la chaqueta para salir de casa, cuando Shikamaru y Naruto se dieron cuenta de lo que me proponía, se quedaron mirándome un rato con sorpresa, pero con una sonrisa en los labios…_

Shikamaru…Tienes madera de Psicólogo, has reanimado a Sasuke…-_ Ambos comenzaron a reír de los comentarios de Naruto. Bufe molesto y salí, espere a que los dos salieran de mi casa para cerrarla. _

_Me subí en mi volvo plateado, que estaba estacionado al frente de mi puerta, espere a que los dos subieran, arranque y toda mi vida se me vino a la mente. El primer día que entre al hospital, el primer día que la vi…que la bese…Hinata…_

_El corazón se me cerró en un puño provocando un cebero dolor que hizo que frunciera el seño, los dos catetos que me acompañaban por suerte no se dieron cuenta de mi expresión así que respire profundo y seguí adelante. La verdad me duele todo lo referente a Hinata, todo tipo de recuerdos que pueda poseer son de ella, pero solo recordarla duele. Murió hace unos meses por su maldita enfermedad…yo...la podía haber curado…pero...pero… ¿Por qué me pidió ese último deseo?... ¿Por qué?_

**Flash back**

Si me da alguna taquicardia o bradicardia que no me inyecten nada…si tengo que morir quiero hacerlo normal…si me tiene que dar un shock cardiaco quiero tenerlo…y ante todo…por lo que más quieras Sasuke…no me reanimes…¿ lo harás? …

**Fin Flash back**

_Fui imbécil a prometerte eso…y además fue la única promesa que he cumplido…me encerré en mi oscuridad personal, no deje que nada entrara ni saliera…cuando tú te fuiste lo perdí todo…mi corazón murió contigo…_

_No fui conciente de que habíamos llegado al hospital, hasta que Shikamaru que iba de copiloto me comenzó a jalar de la camisa para que frenara. Frene cinco kilómetros más adelante. Estacione y baje del coche, Naruto y Shikamaru iban delante de mi como intentando guiarme, como si me hubiera olvidado de donde era el hospital. Bueno…si soy capaz de olvidarme de que en mi cuarto hay una puerta…soy capaz de olvidarme de más._

_Entramos al hospital y miles de enfermeras se me quedaron mirando asombradas, bueno más bien embobadas y encantadas…! Que asco…miles de fans alocadas ¡¿Acaso no saben que no me interesa ninguna de ellas? Me di cuenta de que en los últimos meses habían hecho reformas en el hospital, antes era lindo solo pero ahora estaba hermoso. La sala de espera era muy grande, con sillones con colchones y la sala de información estaba en el medio en forma de isla, luego al fondo el pasillo se dividía en distintas zonas- en el medio había un ascensor nuevo, muy bonito- que daban a las consultas. Shikamaru se fue directo a la zona de Psicología que estaba en la segunda planta, y Naruto se quedo conmigo hasta entrar en el ascensor y subir a la 4 planta donde se suponía que estaba mi consulta. Salimos del ascensor… ¡por suerte no me ahogo¡ una multitud de chicas- de todo, pacientes y enfermeras- se me acercaron y empezaron a preguntar por mi, y una me pidió un autógrafo. Por suerte Naruto me saco antes de que las alocadas mujeres se pegaran a muerte con la chica del autógrafo. _

Valla, aún sigues siendo tan atractivo que dejas locas a las chicas…tienes mucha suerte tío ¿lo sabes?-_ Naruto me dio un pequeño codazo para que le mirara, le mire con pereza, me daba pena enserio, toda las chicas esas… ¿Qué creen que por irme detrás les voy a dar una oportunidad? Las paredes de mi corazón están selladas con candado y dudo volver a abrirlo._

¿Tú crees Naruto?...La verdad…no me interesa ninguna de ellas…Hinata es la única para mi…

_Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos un buen rato, luego comenzó a reírse. Al principio no entendía el hecho de que se riera, porque no tenía ninguna gracia, la cosa era seria, muy seria. Pero luego comencé a hacer memoria, normalmente antes de ir a la habitación de Hinata, me solía decir lo mismo que hace un momento, luego le mire con gracia y reí con él. Hacía tiempo que no me reía, me gusto…_

_Naruto se paro al frente de una puerta trasparente que en letras negras ponía _**"Cardiología. Dr.Sasuke Uchiha"** _mi despacho, empuje y lo vi. Estaba oscuro, con las cortinas corridas y todo estaba en el mismo lugar que lo deje el nefasto día, después de que ella muriera me quede junto a su cuerpo lívido y sin vida hasta que los enfermeros se llevaron su cuerpo. Creo que en ese momento me olvide de cómo me llamaba, fue desde ese momento que el reloj se me paro. _

¡Bueno Sasuke, yo me voy a pediatría que un niño con diarrea ha puesto la habitación bonita ¿ Luego nos vemos para comer no?-_ asentí con la cabeza, bueno la verdad es que no se si le dije que si o que no, porque me había quedado estupefacto recordando. _

_Entre y comencé a dar vueltas por todo el despacho, la verdad es que era muy espacioso y lujoso. Me detuve en las ventanas, que estaban cerradas y con las cortinas azules oscuras puestas, respire profundo y las abrí. La luz fue entrando poco a poco en cada rincón del despacho, primero ilumino la puerta luego las estanterías la cafetería y por último la mesa donde estaban las fichas de posibles donantes, me acerqué y los cogí…_

Ritsuko Hiráis, donante de órganos: Corazón, riñones…- _comencé a leerlo más interesado y no fui consiente de que alguien entro a mi despacho y se me quedo mirando…_

Ritsuko-chan falleció de un tumor cerebral hace tres meses…ayer sus órganos fueron donados a una mujer y a dos hombres….- _La voz era dulce, muy dulce y expresaba tranquilidad. Mire a aquella intrusa, de ojos verdes y cabellos rosas cortos me miraban con una sonrisa muy hermosa…_

_Llevaba una bata blanca- igual que la mía y todos los doctores- pero tenía un cartelito que ponía: _**Sakura Haruno, en prácticas.** _En las manos llevaba unas cuantas libretas y historiales de pacientes, se acercó a mi mesa y deposito todo eso que llevaba en las manos, luego se quedó mirando la foto que estaba en mi mesa. Era de Hinata y yo, ella tenía la piel pálida y una sonrisa alegre y tranquila, como siempre la tenía y yo aparecía ay sonriendo feliz, ya no recordaba mi cara sonriendo._

La debes extrañar mucho ¿no?-_ lo dijo mientras observaba la foto con cautela y decía eso con mucha tranquilidad, me sorprendió porque normalmente cuando las personas tocaban ese tema siempre estaban cuidadosos a no tocar algo que me haga daño._

_Me extraño que ella no, nunca la había visto por aquí así que era nueva…pero... ¿Qué haría ella aquí? Bueno si era de practicas…pues ...pues…_

¿Qué haces aquí Haruno-san?¿ No deberías estar con tú profesor?-_le dije, seco como siempre, seguramente se enfadaría y diría algo como así " ¡Ay¡ Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué eres tan seco?" me senté en la mesa y comencé a tirar cosas a la basura, a poner orden. _

_Espere que Sakura reaccionara y dijera algo así y se fuera ofendida, la verdad no quería a nadie en mi despacho en ese momento, he despertado de la soledad de mi casa pero eso no quiere decir que ahora valla a abrir mi corazón a cualquier persona como dijo Hinata. _

Para empezar Uchiha-san no me llame Haruno-san… Llámame Sakura ¿vale? Después… por los momentos no tengo ningún profesor asignado…pero Tsudane-sama me ha dicho que me pasee por el Hospital y vea algún medico que me guste para que sea mi profesor…y creo que lo acabo de encontrar

_Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa gigantesca en los labios, tanto que me provocó una urticaria horrible en los brazos¡oh no¿ Una interna? Eso era lo peor que le puede ocurrir a un medico de un hospital universitario…horror.._

_Sakura se hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir me miro _

_¡_Uchiha-sensei¡

_Eso me dejo desplomado en el suelo, la urticaria me iba subiendo por todo el cuerpo, tal como entró se fue, me volví a quedar solo en mi despacho... ese día sería muy duro para mi…_

* * *

_lo se mu corto! TT que horror mi procesador de texto me lo pone mas largo xDD dejen reviews plis _


	2. Paz

_Holaaa aquí estoy con el 2capitulo!! Buaa gracias por los reviews, snif snfi, me hace muy feliz, que quieran seguir leyendo este fik mio! Aquí respondere los reviews: sakurass:_ No paxa na xD no hay k disculparce muje, de gustos colores como dice el dixo. Miyuky-san:Ya leei tu fik, mu bien xDD me gusta tu sube el capi y yo subo los mios. Ya veras te gustara la pareja SasuxSaku es mas tierna tmb xDD.SabakuTsuki: jejejeee aki te tengo la actualizacion ya vamos a ver si Sakura es la idonea xDD./ Ole os dejo con el capi, plis reviews espero k les guste.

**2- Paz:**

_Estube media hora sentado en el sofa de mi despacho, esperando a que fueran las 2:30-ya que a esa hora comenzaban a venir la gente y así tendría algo que hacer- miraba el reloj a cada dos por tres, pero no cambiava de hora, siempre la misma 1:30, entonces comenze a leer unos papeles que estaba en mi mesa, los papeles que me había traido Sakura..._

_-_¿ Sakura?...Sakura...ella es...ella..es..._- me frote las meninges intentando acordarme de quien era Sakura, sabía que excistia porque tenía su curriculum y la había acabado de ver, pero como suelo olvidarme de las cosas que no me interesan pues se me olvido. Pase de hoja y vi los papeles de una donante..mmmm donante...Sakura..._

_Paso más de cinco minutos hasta que fui conciente de lo que quería recordarme, y la palabra esa que me probocó la urticaria odiada- mire mi brazo rojo y lleno de puntitos rojos- INTERNA...esa era la palbra mardita. Sakura Haruno mi interna...bueno o se podría cambiar. Me levante escopeteado de mi silla y salí hasta la planta numero 10 donde estaba Tsudane, no tube cuidado en ver a quien empujaba, simplemente corrí hasta llegar a su despacho. Me considero lo bastante buen medico y bastante mal educado así que en cuanto la vi que estaba hablando por teléfono- nisiquiera pregunte- se lo quite y lo cerre en sus narices. A ella le costo un poco reacciónar hasta que mi nombre se escucho por todo el Hospital. Ahora me daríuna charla sobre la eduación- lo solia hacer cuando le cerraba el teléfono- me mira con cara de odio, espera que le de una explicación de mi acto. Me aclare la garganta y di un severo golpe a la mesa_

¿ Como me vas a poner una interna?¿Tsudane-sama que te he hecho yo para que hagas una cosa así¿ POR QUE?-_ estaba jadeado, había hablando demaciado rápido._

_Ella me miró con odio, eso no era una suficiente escusa para aquel acto atros que había cometido- cerrarle el teléfono a una mujer mientras habla es un acto horrible, tanto que te pueden despedir...¡ claro si tu jefe es mujer¡- se aclara la garganta y apolla sus codos en la mesa, apreta el botonicito del altavoz en el teléfono y dice.._

_-_Shizuru llama a Sakura Haruno y dile que venga a mi despacho enseguida ¿vale?-_ una voz de pito sale del telefóno diciendo que si¡uy! No me acordaba la horrible voz que tenía su secretaria, enserio es horrible, de verdad no tengo nada contra las mujeres que tienen voz de pito, pero es que esa...es una cosa grave. _

_Bueno cuando me di cuenta de lo que se me avecinava, puse la mejor cara de martir que pude, me condenaría las 24 horas con una Interna¡ que horror! Y seguro que sería Sakura. En pocos minutos la nombrada aparece por la puerta, me giro, la veo y ella me mira y me sonrrie, la urticaria me comienza a subir por los brazos...¡ay mami!_

¿Tsudane-sama me llamava?¿Que desea? Hola Uchiha-san –_ me sonrrie con esos ojos dulces y sinceros. ¡vale es linda¡Lo admito! Pero eso no es razón para que la tenga que aguantar...Bueno tampoco la conosco lo suficiente..._

Si¿ Tú en que quieres ser una esperta¿En cirujia, materdinad, cardiologia...?-_lo último lo dijo resaltando cada palabra,¡mala burja!...ENSERIO es una BRUJA COMO NINGUNA...se lo pasa bien torturando a los demás...¡ que mala persona !_

_Miro a Sakura con ojos de compación,vamos a ver si mi carita funciona con ella, ojala que si, no quiero tener que ser su profe, no quiero se sea mi interna, NO QUIERO RELACIONARME CON NINGUNA MUJER,ella me mira y se sonroja ¿Ahora que he hecho yo? Bueno soy guapo, eso es obvio...normalmente las mujeres se sorojan con mi precensia...¿ Se sonroja de mi cara de pena? ...ARGG ...respiro profundo intentando calmar mis ganas de matarl a alguien y se a quien matar. Ella mira a Tsudane y se dispone a hablar..._

Pues ...yo quiero dedicarme...la verdad esque no lo se...pero si quiero un profesor que sea bueno en su campo...¿Tsudane-sama a quien me recomienda usted?-_mira a Tsudane con complicifad¡no esto es un complod las chicas me atacan noooooo!._

_Las dos se rien complacidas, la verdad yo no le encuentro nada gracioso, que te encaramen a una estudiante que puede matar pacientes...matar...yo mate a Hinata...no pude salvarla...la mate...mi expreción paso a ser de horror a tristesa, las dos mujeres se dieron cuenta, una se preocupo más que la otra. Tusdane se acerco a mi y me toco el hombro como intentando darme fuerza, pero Sakura se quedo mirandome con una estraña expreción...la verdad no pude decifrarla..._

Sakura Haruno desde hoy Sasuke Uchiha será tu profesor...así que aprende y cuidalo ¿vale?-_ ¡ ME CAGO EN LA MARDITA VIEJA DE LOS HUEVOS¿ TANTO ME ODIA?¿TAN GRAVE FUE QUE LE CERRARA EL TELÉFONO?¿Veis? Por eso les digo que las mujeres son horribles...todas menos una...Hinata..._

¡Vale, Tsudane-sama muchas gracias lo haré lo mejor posible¿ Uchiha-sense?¿Se encuentra bien?

_No, no estoy nada bien, una vieja me ha puesto a un bebé como interna...¡¡nooo!!, me levanto frustrado de la mesa y me dirijó a la puerta, me espero y miro a la vieja y luego al bebe._

¡ Sakura vamos ¿Eres mi interna no? Ven conmigo...tendrás que seguirme a todas horas y tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga ¿vale? Espero que no me defraudes ¿ a quedado claro?-_ intente sonar autoritario, de verdad lo juro, pero simplemente soné como un globo desinchado- Sakura me miro sonrriendo...¿ Por que siempre sonrrie?¿Tiene alguna enfermedad?¿O se debe poner kilos de maquillaje que le estiran la cara?..¡bah! Da igual, salgo del despacho de la vieja fofa y malcriada y Sakura me sigue._

_Bajamos en el ascensor en silencio, normalmente las estudiantes chicas sulen ser muy habladoras pero ella no lo es, me desconcerta enserio, rompe todo mis mapas de chicas, bueno si no habla mucho será mejor así no tendré que esforsarme en parecer agradable. Llegamos a la sala de consultas-hoy tenía que pasar consultas era el castigo por faltar al trabajo- entramos al box numero 5, una niña y un niño más o menos de 12 años estaba llenos de golpes y aunque paresca imposibles pegados por el hombro, al principio pensé que eran siameces, pero luego me di cuenta que era imposible ya que eran dos polos opuestos, la niña era de color oscuro y el niño era pálido como la leche, entonces pence en el pegamento, mire a Sakura que miraba a los niños sorprendida..._

No te sorprendas Sakura, suelen venir niños así..¿vale?-_ le dije para que se tranquilizara estaba apunto de entrar en histeria, se nota que es nueva,me dio gracia en sierto modo.-_

_Las madres de las criaturas estaban rojas de vergüenza e indignadas por sus hijos, cada pequeña queja que ambos davan su madre le respondida con un golpe en la nunca, que paisaje más conmovedor. Si no fuera porque tengo una interna hubiera resuelto ese caso de estupides enseguida pero como la tengo me aprobecho..._

¡Sakura! Preguntales que le paso y luego curale los golpes ¿vale_?- le dije y me senté en la silla al lado del ordenador, enserió me da mucha gracia ver este panorama, Sakura nerviosa y los niños todos miedosos._

_Al principio dude un poco en lo que le había mandado a Sakura, quizás no estubiera preparada para un caso así, pero desmonto mi mapa de mujer torpe. Con determinación les pregunto a los mocosos que les sucedió, los niños le respondieron entre sollozos, ella les calmo con una sonrrisa de las suyas tan dulces-dulce pero no falsa, no como las otras mujeres pero ni punto de comparación con la dulce sonrrisa de mi amada, bueno...aunque la de Sakura era muy linda y viva- luego se curo los golpes le puso la pomada a cada uno y luego les envendo. Cuando le curó del todo las heridas se puso a mi lado y me sonrrió denuevo¡ madre mia ¿como puede sonreir tanto?!, yo asenti contento de lo que había hecho, por este caso hizo suficiente, ahora nos ibamos a reir._

Vale, ya vuestras heridas estan curadas...pero ahora tenemos el brazo...¿ Con que pegamento os pegasteis el brazo_?- les pregunte tranquilo y sondando cariñoso, un medico amable siempre sorprende a las madres-_

_La niña comenzó a lloriquear y el niño miró al suelo, ambos no querían estar para la labor, así que tube que tomar medidas drasticas. Me levante de mi comoda silla y me dirigí hasta donde estaba una caja con bisturis de distintos tamaños y la abrí en la cara de los niños y les corrió una gota de sudor por toda la cara, eso seguramente les haría hablar._

Bueno niños, tenemos dos opciones...la primera es que me decis que pegamento habeis utilizado...y la segunda opción es que os tendremos que separar al brazo con unos cuchillos_- les enseño los bisturis, primero saco el más pequeño_- Bueno esta este pequeñito...que no os hara daño...solo tendremos que atravesar la piel y cortar..¿ que os parece?

_Sakura me miraba sorprendida, no se si por lo sanguinareo que era o sorprendida, porque antes de sacar el segundo bisturi los niños me dijeron que con superglu extra fuerte. Sonrrei complacido y luego mire a Sakura..._

¿ Que crees que tendremos que hacer para separar a las pobres criaturas Sakura?

...mm ¿ Podríamos pobrar en mojarle los brazos y esperar a que se ponga flojo el pegamento y cortar y separar¿Sasuke-sense lo he dicho bien?

¡Perfecto! Venga niños ahora una enfermera os llevara a una bañera os mojareis y luego un doctor y doctora os separaran ¿vale?

_Una enfermera se llevo a los niños con sus madres y Sakura y yo nos quedamos solos en la consulta, ahora tendríamos que esperar a que vinieran otro pacientes más. Yo ojeaba los papeles de los niños haber si eran alergicos o algo así prevenir a los que les separarian. La tarde pasó sin ningún inconveniente, vineron muchas personas con costipados y alergias y más problemas de colegio, como lo del pegamento o que esnifan tiza y se quedan colocados._

_Al terminar mi turno estaba recogiendo los papeles de mi despacho y me quede mirando la foto de Hinata, en el rato que estaba junto a Sakura y trabajando no me recorde de ella. Recorde que tendría que ir a mi casa y afrontar su perdidad...y estaría solo..._

_No quería irme a casa, estaría encerrado y seguramente me volvería a deprimir y me olvidaria de la puerta de mi cuarto y todo el día de hoy y me encerraria en mi oscuridad, así que decidid ir a tomar algo...pero solo ..._

_Salí de mi despacho y baje las escaleras-normalmente subo por el ascensor y bajo por las escaleras es una mania que tengo- y llegue a la sala de información para decir que me marchaba, en la isla estaba Sakura riendo con Ino, una interna de Shikamaru. Su sonrrisa era tan cálida y dulce, por dentro sentí algo desconocido...algo raro...senti paz...¿Por que?, me aserce a la isla para despedirme de ella y de la secretaria._

Sakura, para ser tú primer día lo has hecho muy bien¡estoy contento!-_ le dije mientras me asercaba a ella, y ponia todas las historias en la mesa para que la secretaria las ordenara._

¿ Tú crees Uchiha-sensei? En algunos momentos pense que estaba haciendo todo mal...como me miraba tan serio...-_dijo mientras bajava la cabeza avergonzada y iba apagando su voz, no que no calle...cuando habla me siento bien...siento que no voy a irme otra vez a la oscuridad..._

Bueno, espero que mañana no estes tan nerviosa...¿vale?..¿ y a ti Ino que tal te ha ido con Shikamaru?¿Has aprendido algo?-_ sabía que estaba con Shikamaru porque en la hora de la comida vino con ella y nos explico que era su interna._

..emm S-si a-aprendi algo...Uchiha-sensei..gracias por preguntar...je..-_la boba se sonrojo¿ahora no puedo ser amable con las chicas que les da un infarto?,¡ QUE FUERTE!_

Sasuke, no me mates a mi interna haz el favor...¿quieres?-_dijo Shikamaru mientras hacía lo mismo que yo hace un momento._

_Me despedí de los tres y salí a la calle, el frío me hacía que la piel se me erizara, cuando estaba apunto de irme a mi coche, una voz dulce me llamaba, me pare y gire la cara, era Sakura, estaba con una chaqueta rosa y una bufanda._

¿Que quieres Sakura?-_le dije un poco seco, solo tenía ganas de meterme en mi coche y irme a beber, hasta emboracharme y no acordarme de mi nombre así ya estaría preparado para undirme en la miseria._

Emm...bueno nada en especial...pero...¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?...Lo digo por si querias venirte conmigo a tomar algo...esque...no quiero irme a casa ahora mismo...mi compañera de piso se va a llevar a su novio...y no quiero estar ay...je...

_Vale, las chicas son directas, por lo menos ella. Bueno su presencia no me disgusta, me agrada...me hace sentir en paz...ya que se ha molestado en invitarme no le puedo hacer un desprecio así ¿ sería muy poco cortes no?._

Vale...¿ quieres que vallamos en mi cohe?-_ lo dije porque le vi sacar la tarjeta del bus, y seguramente el bus tardará en llegar a esta hora._

¿ No te molesta Uchiha-sensei?¿Enserio?¡ muchas gracias!

_Los ojos se le iluminaron de golpe y su rostro me pareció como el de un ángel, sentí de nuevo aquella paz dentro...¿ Por que?..¿Por que con ella me siento bien?._

_Nos subimos en mi coche y llegamos a un bar muy lindo, la chica tiene buen gusto. _

_Estacione y entramos, ella se pidió un chocolate caliente y yo un café, estubimos conversando de los pacientes y de enfermedades raras. Era agradable mantener una conversación con ella, no me tenía que preocupar de aparentar nada, porque lo que decía me interesaba realmente..._

_-_Uchiha-sensei...¿puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?-_eso me desconcerto y mucho¿por que no puedo mantener una conversación agradable con una muejer sin entrar en mi vida?-_

...depende de la pregunta...puedes hacer..._- le dije un poco disgustado, la verdad esque no me agrada cuando la conversación se vuelve personal, nada de nada._

Bueno...¿ Crees que podrás superar la muerte de Hinata-san?

_Aquella pregunta se me quedo volando por la mente, " ¿Crees que podrás superar la muerte de Hinata-sama?"¿por que no me disgusto?¿Por que no siento el vacio en mi pecho?¿Que es esta paz?..._

...Supongo...que algún día podré...pero por los momentos lo dudo...ella fue alguien ...muy importante para mi...y su muerte me dejo...destrozado...-_ ¿pero porque le cuento mis penas?¿si la acabo de conocer?...¿ por que me siento tranquilo?_

Comprendo...sabes Uchiha-sensei...yo no puedo comprender como te sientes...porque por suerte ...toda mi familia esta vivia...pero..quiero ayudarte...y comprenderte...

_¡uy! ...esto parece una declaración de amor...¿ ella tambien es una de mis admiradoras secretas¡oh no! Me he cavado mi propia tumba¡ay no¡no quiero abrirle mi corazón a nadie!..._

...Sakura...tu...

_Me miro sonrojada y luego con el dedo indice me tapo la boca, haciendo que mantubiera silencio, un gesto muy propio de mujer, eso tambien me lo solia hacer Hinata, espere que el corazón me hiciera preción pero nada...no senti nada...¡ ja me estoy volviendo loco!_

_- _Sasuke...yo..te quiero...y quiero que sepas...que no estas solos...porque me tienes a mi...y estoy para ti...

* * *

MUAJAJA MA SALIO LARGO XD voy mejorando!!! 


	3. ¡Quiero ayudarte!

Holaaaaa aquí estoy con el 3er capitulo!!! personalmente digo que creo que me gusta como me ha kedado xDD creo...aer gracias por los reviews de verdad!!! TT no sabeis lo agradecida k toy por los comentarios eso es una fuente de fuerza e inspiraxion ke me dais pa seguir aki!!! por eso aki ta el capi largo!! difruten!! dejen reviews PORFA!

**3- ¡Quiero ayudarte!: **

_Soy rematadamente tonta¡ lo se ! No es una suposición, es la verdad...es la pura verdad. Sasuke me estaba mirando con ojos estupefactos, bueno...si yo fuera él también me quedaría así...¿No es normal esa reacción?.  
Me quede en silencio esperando a que me dijera algo, pero nada de nada. Si soy exacta estubimos media hora callados, bueno es normal...¿ es normal no? ..._

-...¿Uchiha-sensei?¿Esta bien?-_ no me respondió¡oh no ! Esto va mal...muy mal...oioioioi ¿Que hago?¿Me voy?¿QUE HAGO?...¡¡¡buaaaaa!!! Porque no acepte las clases de seducción de Kakashi-sensei- era mi profesor de la univercidad-._

_Cuando Sasuke volvió a pestañar cometí un grave error, es la verdad y me arrepiento en el alma..._

_-_¿Tú...e-estas...p-por mi?¿Segura?...Sakura yo...veras...

_Le tape la boca con mi dedo indice para que no dijera nada, ya me sabía al respuesta, pero eso no quita el error que cometi. Mire a mi plato medio sonrojada, bueno no tenía que estar sonrojada...¡pero lo estaba¡ ya se soy tonta!. Seguía mirando el plato llene mis pulmones de todo el aire que pudiera coger y me lanze..._

-¡Era broma Uchiha-sensei¡¡jajajajaaja!!!¿Como ha podido caer tan facil? ..jeje Se tenía que haber visto...estaba super gracioso..." Te quiero...te quiero...te quiero...y es la verdad...no es broma...no lo es...no lo es"..¿Se lo creyo?-_puse una cara muy gracioso y un tono de voz muy hipócrita la verdad...pero bueno..así podría calmar el ambiente..._

_Sasuke se me quedo mirando-me estaba mirando desde hace media hora- y se quedo un poco pálido, su rostro cambió y eso me extraño...Su rostro...su expreción era de...deufraudo...de desilución..¿Desilución...pero por qué?. Tomo un sorbo de su café y lo removió con la cuchara...¿Se lo habrá tragado?...Bueno..es una mentira muy bruta...pero bastante creeible..vamos...pienso yo..._

-¿Broma?..valla si me has pillado con la guardia baja..¿Por que me haces esas bromas¡No da gracia...! Por esto creo que mañana te tocara jornada doble! " ¿Pero por qué me siento disilucionado?¿Que carajo me pasa?"

_Por un momento nos quedamos los dos en silencio- bastante incomodo- yo no decía nada y él tampoco. Mi mobil sonó un par de vezes pero no lo cogí hasta la quinta, probablemente lo hubiera dejado replicar hasta que pararan, pero había demaciado silencio y estaba muy nerviosa, posiblemente en cualquier momento las lágrimas caerian de mis ojos ¡ lo se! Es algo muy humillante, soy muy sensible. Cogi el mobil y era una de mis compañeras de piso, podría escabullirme de ese lugar con la escusa de que era mi madre y así me dejaría ir y no sería de mala educación...¿No?...Además tendría que pasar muchas horas con él mañana, ya que ambos teníamos turno de noche..¡horror!_.

_Colgué el mobil y le mire con la disculpa en la cara..._

-Uchiha-sensei..veras me tengo que marchar...mi madre se encuentra mal y mi padre no se encuentra en casa ahora...esta de viaje de negocios y me pidió haber si podría regresar a casa...¿Le molesta si me voy?-_ Porfavor, profavor que diga que no le molestal...porfavor...porfavor...no quiero mentirle más, porfavor._

_Miro al techo, llamó al camarero le dio el dinero de la cuenta, la verdad no se cuando la pidió así que no rechiste en pagar yo...¿Eh?¿Un momemento?¿No era yo quien iba a invitar?..._

_-_¿P-pero por qué paga usted? Yo le iba a invitar...y-yo...y-yo

-Tranquila Sakura...ya me invitaras otro día no te mortifiques...¿vale? Vamonos te llevo a casa...seguramente tu madre te espera...

_Se levanto de la mesa cogio su abrigo y su maleta, me separo de la mesa- un gesto muy caballeroso de su parte- y me tendió la mano para que me levantara. Mentiria si digera que le rechase su mano y que no me puse a hiperventilar enseguida que me puso su chaqueta en mis hombros al salir y tener un escalofrío...tenía mi chaqueta rosa puesta pero el frío era horrible y me traspasava. Me quedé mirandolo un buen rato mientras caminavamos hasta su coche,la verdad me sorprendió bastante aquel gesto tan cariñoso...¿Por qué lo hizo?¿No me iba rechazar?...¡No lo comprendo y me esta entrando rabía, es la verdad me pone histerica los hombres que hacen cosas sin lógica!. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, me sente y le seguí con la mirada mientras el pasaba a su asiento._

_Estabamos a medio camino de mi casa, había puesto la radio-la cadena de música clasica- y sonaba la sonata de claro de luna de Bethoveen, mi canción favorita, de pequeña solia soñar que me haría una pianista famosa y esa fuera mi cancion que me hizo debutar. Pensar en eso me ayudo a quitarme todas las preguntas de la cabeza, me deje llevar por la música y siendo conciente o no le dije algo a Sasuke que le dejo helado...¡lo peor de todo es que no recuerdo lo que le dije!. Cuando fui conciente de lo que le dije ya habiamos llegado a mi casa, me baje del coche escopeteada y entre a mi casa. _

_Abrí la puerta corriendo pase los pasillos, y entre a mi habitació, deje todos los trastos encima de la cama y me acerque a la venta haber si aún seguía en el mismo lugar. ¡Oh no¡Oh dios mio!¡Oh my good! Aún estaba ay, en el mismo lugar, tenía la cabeza recostada contra el volante...¡oh dios mio!¿Que cosa fue lo que le dije?. Me cai de culo al suelo, y me acurruque intentando acordarme de que le dije, fuera lo que fuera seguramente sería algo bastante grave porque una persona cuerda no se quedaría estupefacta. _

_Seguramente me quede dormida en el suelo hasta que me desperte, porque el sol me quemava los parpados y tenía la ropa de ayer puesta, y estaba justamente en la misma postura que cuando llegue.Cuando abri los ojos me acorde de que fue lo que le dije..._

-¡¡¡ NOOOOO!!!!¡CAGO EN TODO!!!¡¡¡POR QUE TENGO QUE SER TAN SINCERA!!!¡¡¡OH DIOS MIO, ME VOY A MORIR ME DERRITO!!!

_Hize tal escandalo que, Ino,TenTen y Mixi subieron corriendo a mi habitación estupefactas preguntandome lo que me pasaba. No les hize caso siemplemente recordaba el desastre que había hecho la noche anterior..._

**Flas back**

-Sasuke...todo lo que dije antes...era verdad...

-¿Que?¿Pero por que mentistes antes?

-...Porque se que aún la amas a Hinata-sama...y que yo no puedo ayudarte...a olvidarla...por eso menti...Hay veces que es mejor mentir por el bien de las otras personas...

**Flas back  
**

_¡¡¡VIRGEN DE LA CALCUTA DE MARACUYA Y PA CALLA¿POR QUE SOLO ESTO ME PASA A MI?. Cuando termine de quejarme y bendecir a todo el mundo por mi buena suerte, me meti en la ducha me bañe y por lo menos trague 3 litros del agua de la ducha-intente labarme las cuerdas vocales por tal barbaridad- me ahogue un par de vezes pero le seguí haciendo hasta que el agua me salio por las orejas. Sali de la ducha me peine y me vesti con cualquier cosa, baje las escaleras y estaba TenTen y Ino hablando de sus "cosas"- seguramente que se habran tirado a todo dios el pasado mes- es broma, seguramente de cotilleos que a alguien como yo no le interesa..._

_Al poco minuto ya me había enterado de todo, las tres estabamos enrredadisimas con el cotilleo mortal de la mañana, cuando bajo Mixi estaba en gallumbos y con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y el teléfono en la otra mano...¿Como prentende hablar así?_

_-_PSASUKURA-PCHAN PGAGU IG EG UG GAL SASUKE UCHIHA

_Vale el nombre de la persona del otro lado del teléfono lo entendi,lo demas no. Le quite el teléfono de la mano de un golpe y me encerre en la despensa a hablar-es una despensa bastante grande caben mas o menos dos personas- estaba temblando¡que horror!. Me costo un buen rato ponerme el teléfono en el oido, pero lo consegui. _

-¿H-hola? ...-_ Espere a que su fría voz me entrara por los timpanos y me hiciera estremeserme de arriba a bajo, bueno y eso es lo que hizo-._

-Sakura, como hoy tenemos turno de noche puedes quedarte en casa hasta las 8:30 que comenzamos¿vale?-_ aquella voz, sonaba muy tranquila...¿se recordara lo de ayer?¿O quizás solo fue el impacto del momento?...o..Quizas piense que fue otra broma de su estudiante..¿no?...si..pensemos que si..._

-V-vale...Uchiha-sensei...nos vemos en la noche...¡Hasta luego!-_ Estaba apunto de colgar cuando..._

-Oye Sakura...respecto a lo de ayer...-_ mi corazón dió un brinco horrible que me hizo cogerme el pecho para intentar amainar el dolor, tenía unas taquicardias horribles y comenzaba a hiperventilar, no pude hablar y si lo hubiera hecho mi voz sonaría de pito-_ Gracias...

_Despues de eso el único ruido que había era el PIIIPIII de fin de llamada, me apolle contra la puerta de la despensa un momento para recobrar la compostura...no podía salir de la despensa hiperventilando y con la frente llena de sudor-cuando me pegan taquicardias de nervios sudo como una condenada- salí de la despensa normal y corriente, como si no hubiera pasado nada, no quería comentar nada. Me sente en la mesa y seguí tomando mi desayuno nomal y corriente..._

-¿Que quería el Uchiha ese?-_ me pregunto Mitxi un poco receloso, somos amigos de la infancia nosotros cuatro, desde siempre hemos estado juntos y se podría decir que él y yo tubimos una historia romantica durante un tiempo..._

-Es mi superior...soy su interna...me dijo que hoy podía ir más tarde ya que tengo turno de noche...-_ hablava normal, eso es bueno, muy bueno...demaciado bueno...¡ay! Tengo un mal precentimiento-._

-Pero...Ino-chan normalmente cuando uno tene que ir mas tarde ¿no llama la de secretaria?-_dijo TenTen con un poco de mofa, Ino acintió y los ojos de Mitxi se llenarón de un rojo intenso lleno de celos..._

_¡OI!OIOI!!¿Eso es verdad?¿Tiene que llamar la secretaria?...p-pero..¿Por qué me llamo Sasuke?¡ay estoy volviendo a hiperventilar!¡horror!, me termino el café corriendo y salgo escopeteada de la cocina, me detengo en la puerta y cojo todo mis trastos -no me pregunten como llegaron hasta la puerta porque no lose- me pongo los zapatos y cuando estoy apunto de salir Mitxi me coje del brazo..._

_-_¿Donde vas?¿No era que podías entrar más tarde hoy?-_ sus ojos reflejaban mucho pero que mucho celos, él aún no había superando nuestra ruptura, por eso se pone así. _

-Exacto.."Puedo" pero no quiero...además estoy en prácticas tengo que observar y tomar nota..-_me quito el brazo suyo del mio y salgo de casa, el cielo estaba muy oscuro, pero que muy oscuro, no entre a buscar un paraguas._

_Comenze a caminar sin ningún sitio en concreto, tenía todo el día libre...¡que horror! Más tiempo para pensar..¿Por qué me llamo?...¿Por qué me dio las gracias?..¿Por qué tan buen tacto conmigo?..._

_No era conciente que las calles se estaban llenado de gente poco a poco y que las nubes se iban oscureciendo cada vez más y más...no me detube en los semáforos en rojo, pase y por poco no me atropellan. Llegué hasta un parque lo bastante grande para perderce, era un parque donde no había juegos simplemente mucho verde y sillas. Lo normal era sentarce y pensar, pero yo seguí caminando..._

_Sasuke..._

_Su nombre me probocó un repentino escalofrío por todo, todo me comenzó a temblar, el pecho me dolía y los ojos se iban llenado de lágrimas...¿Por qué se lo dije?¿Por qué no le menti otra vez?¿Por qué me tube que enamorar de él?..._

_Yo...le amo desde el primer día que le vi...me recuerdo como si fuera ayer..._

_Acababa de graduarme de la univercidad y estaba dando una vuelta el hospital que iba a trabajar, era hermoso el jardin estaba super florido y había un enorme árbol del cerezo, era hermoso...Entonces lo vi a él...estaba acostado en el árbol...solo...miraba al cielo y a su alrededor miles de papeles de trasplantes...miles...donantes y más donantes..._

_Quería asercarme a él y decirle que yo era nueva haber si me podría guiar y hacer un turn...cuando me llene de valor fui hasta donde estaba él...-a cuatro metros de distancia- pero se levanto de golpe asustado cogió el busca y dijo "Hinata" y salió corriendo...desde aquel día siempre venía a verle en el mismo lugar de siempre..._

_Me enamore de él perdidamente...  
No había contacto...  
no me hablava...  
No me miraba...  
No sabía de mi existencia...  
En mi sueños velaba por su sonrrisa...  
En mi corazón rogaba su mirada...  
Y en mi alma..._

_Dude mucho en asercarme a él...dude mucho...él día que estaba segura de hablar con él...fui a la misma hora de siempre, pero esa vez...él no estaba solo...estaba con una chica...de aspecto débil...la piel de ella era blanca y tercia los cabellos los tenía largos y hermosos en su miraba expresava tanta paz..._

_Me quede helada cuando ambos se sentarón juntos en el árbol y comenzarón a hablar...cerre los ojos un minuto...un minuto que se me hizo eterno...y cuando los volvi a abrir la chica estaba tendida inmovil al lado de él...Sasuke estaba bañado en lágrimas...repetía su nombre una y otra vez...pero ella no respondia...poco rato despues los enfermeros se la llevarón y él se quedo nuevamente solo...pero en su miraba no había nada...me dolió verle así...quería abrazarle y prestarle mi apollo y mi hombro..._

_Desde aquel día...el nefasto día no lo volvi a ver más ...hasta ayer..._

_Cuando desperté de mis recuerdos estaba en un lugar que no conocia de nada...me había perdido...¿es gracioso no?, intente recordar el camino pero simplemente me perdi más. Estaba en el medio de una calle muy lujosa y bonita, los nubarrones aún seguían negros pero en un momento solo en uno una cantidad inhumana de agua callo¡ja! Me quedé empapada...totalmente empapada...¡¡ jajaja! Resulta tan deprimente...seguía caminando y cada paso que daba me dolia el corazón...recordaba el rostro de Sasuke...sin vida..._

-Sasuke...te quiero tanto...deseo volver a ver tu sonrrisa...aquella sonrrisa que vi aquellos días de sol...quiero ver la cara del hombre que me enamore...Sasuke...porfavor...

_Es extremadamente deprimente, que hable sola cuando este triste...¡pero funciona! Me descargo con nadie, y la nadie escucha mis penas...pero no me responde es extremadamente gracioso ¿no creen?, seguía repitiendo lo mismo...y cada palabra mi voz se iba rompiendo cada vez más..hasta que las lágrimas corrian por mis mejillas...me detube inconsientemente..._

_-_..¡Quiero ayudarte!¡ Quiero ayudarte! ...porfavor...dejame intetentarlo...porfavor...

- ...Vale...intentalo...

* * *

**WE? k tal o a parecido? xD lo de sonata de claro de luna es mi piesa favorita xD la taba escuxando**  
y la puse! XD weno espero k haya sido una lectura agradable ciao kiss 


	4. Quiero que lo sepas

Holaa, aquí toy con el capi 4 xD rapido eh?? xD tube un problemilla con el summary k en vez de poner capi 3 subido puse 2 xD pero ara tara bien! subi rapido el capi pk tamos aki en puente XD y me ha dado la xispa de inspiracion kien sabe kisas el capi 5 tmb lo suba! weno aki os dejo el capi! dejar reviews plis xD pa sabe si os gusta como va tornado la historia

**4- Quiero que lo sepas...**

_-_¿Eh?

_Lo único que recuerdo es que al escuchar su voz mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, me comenzó a dar vueltas la cabeza y veia todo borroso...todo. Lo último que escuche fue la voz de Sasuke llamarme y luego no escuche nada...absolutamente nada..._

_Antes de estar plenamente conciente de que estaba despierta, escuchaba la lluvia,era calmada pero seguía un sierto ritmo, luego deduje que era de noche porque había aroma nocturno, no me pregunte que es el aroma nocturno porque no lo se, desde siempre he sabido cuando es denoche por el aroma- soy rara-, luego abrí los ojos y tarde dos segundos de darme cuenta que no estaba en mi cama. _

_Primera razón mi cama era grande-era unos centimetros más grandes de la que yo estaba acostada-las mantas de mi cama eran rosa con flores y estas eran azul fuerte y sin dibujos, después mi cuarto olia a cerezo este cuarto olia a pino y por último para estar totalmente segura de que no estaba en mi cama era que en una silla o butaca- era una cosa bastante rara no tiene nombre, objeto abstracto no indetificado- estaba al lado mio y quien se sentaba era ni mas ni menos que..._

_-_¿S-sasuke-kkun?-_me hubiera gustado pegar uno de esos chillidos escandalosos que me describen pero...¡que va! Me salió voz de pito..¡jajja! Las manos me temblavan, recorde todo lo anterior y sentí como la sangre me subia a la cara y todo estaba dando vueltas otra vez-._

_Me cogi la cabeza con las manos – para intentar parar las vueltas de mi cabeza- y cerre los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir Sasuke me estaba mirando. ¡AY,AY,AY,AY¿Q-que hago?...¡SI¡me hare el paisa!. Me levante de la cama como el quien no quiere la cosa y cuando me di cuenta de una cosa muy vergonzoza me volví a meter en ella..._

-¡Te prometo que no vi nada !...bueno..un poco..¡¡¡ pero nada enserio!!! Estabas muy mojada y y si te dejaba mojada te constiparias y como deber de doctor te quite la ropa y te puse una camisa mia¿Te molesta?

_¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAA¡Que cosa más linda que esta hecho!..¿eh?...¿Me cambió de ropa él?...eso quiere decir que me vio la ropa interioro...¡oh oh!¡oh cielo santos!. ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! Mi vida de mujer tranquila y no infantil a acabado-por desgracia mis bragas tienen escrito mi nombre y mi sujetador también y y como si fuera poco las bragas que llevaba puestas ahoras llevan el nombre de SASUKE en rojo y con un corazoncito- mi cabeza dio la vuelta a todo el mundo en 1 minuto y 47 segundos luego la cara se me puso toda roja. Acto seguido le lanze una almohada a la cara y el atacado se quedo con un tick en el ojo..._

_-_¡KYAAAAA¡¡ TE PROMETO QUE YO NO HE ESCRITO LO DE LAS BRAGAS!! " Emm...emm...q-que digo ahora..¿Quien lo escribio?...emm.eem..YA MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA·" LO ESCRIBIO MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA AYER, EN CASA...CUANDO CUANDO...ME LEVANTE...SI SI..CUANDO ME LEVANTE ME COGIO LAS BRAGAS Y Y Y Y...

_No pude terminar de dar mis pateticas escusas ya que me tapo la boca con la mano, acto seguido yo me puse más roja que un tomate y cai desmayada en su cama. Cuando vuelvo a recobrar el conocimiento estaba sola en la cama,bueno más bien en la habitación, así que sali de la cama- me daba igual que me viera las bragas y los muslos...¡je ya lo vio todo!- salí de la habitación y me quede observando la puerta de la habitación había un cartel que ponía " Tengo una puerta" me rei a lo bajo..¿Por que esta ese cartel?¡que gracioso!, camine por un pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a la sala de estar-que estaba oscura- y por último llegue al único lugar donde había luz, la cocina. Sasuke estaba sentado en la mesa y viendo el microndas que adentro tenía una taza con algo. _

_Me quedé observandolo en silencio ¡que bello que es!..le amo tanto...y lo peor de todo es que seguramente ya lo sabe...y yo lo niego...seguramente pensara que soy una cria..._

_Las lágrimas se me calleron solas ¿Por que lloro? No hay razón para llorar...no la hay...Sasuke lo sabe...y ..y..y ..¿Y que?...yo siempre he querido que lo supiera...aunque no me correspondiera...me da igual...quiero que lo sepa...y que me tiene aquí para lo que quiera..._

_Di un paso para delante- el piso estaba helado así que temble un poco- y Sasuke me vio, se iba a levantar pero yo negue con la cabeza y me sente a su lado.E__staba muy pálido...y no tenía ninguna expreción en el rostro...frío...como siempre..._

_Cuando me propuse a hablar el se levanto y saco la taza de el microondas y me lo dio, respiro profundo y me dijo..._

-No hace falta que mientas más ¿vale?-_ lo que dijo me dejó fria...¿ A que se refería?¿ A lo que paso ayer o hoy?_

-¿Mentir?

-...Ayer por la noche me mentistes dos veces...la primera diciendome que lo de ...-_se calló, seguramente ese tema le incomodaría tanto como a mi, así que dejo eso en un silencio y prosiguió-_ y tambien me mentistes que tenías que irte a casa porque tu madre estaba enferma..

-P-pero...-_ me tapó la boca para que no protestara, bueno no tenía ninguna escusa, mi madre tiene una salud como una roca así que, no insisti mucho-..._

Se que me mentistes ...porque antes de irnos a tomar un café dijiste que una amiga tuya se llevaba al novio a casa y no querías estar en casa...y hoy me has mentido nuevamente...con lo de tus bragas...-_Juro por mi mano derecha que mentiría si en ese momento no me puse roja y casi no se me cae la taza a la pierna que con consecuencia, Sasuke no tubo que levantarce corriendo cogerme en brazos sentarme en la pica y mojarme el muslo donde supuestamente no tengo ninguna quemada por la taza y el liquido de adentro-_

_Cuando mi pierna ya estaba en mejor estado y mi cara de dolor y horror y vergüenza, Sasuke me dejo sentada en la silla con una toalla con hielo, se rio a lo bajo que hiso que en parte me diera más vergüenza y me alegrara...¡ lo estaba consiguiendo¡Estaba ayudandolo¿No?¿Que se riera es un buen signo no?..¿NO?.._

-Sakura...me da igual que tengas mi nombre en tu ropa interior...y se que no tienes hermanas porque en tu historial pone que eres hija única y ella no pudo haberte escrito eso en tus bragas...

_Me quede mirando el chocolate que quedaba en la taza- si era chocolate porque era espeso y marrón y estaba bueno, era dulce- no tenía escusa, no podía mentir más...¿Para que?¿Para cagarla más?...Seguramente piensa que soy una cria...una mentirosa...seguro que...que..._

_¡Maldita sea! La voz se me quebró totalmente y comenze a sollozar que con conclución derrame lágrimas, por suerte mi flequillo me tapo los ojos y Sasuke no se dió cuenta hasta que una de mis lágrimas cayo en la mesa y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y los sollozos eran más fuerte. Al principio no sabía que hacer, se quedo en la silla inquieto...indeciso...no sabía si abrazarme o darme golpecitos en la espalda. Fue mejor así, simplemente se sento a mi lado y dejo que llorara..._

-Y-yo...t-te q-quiero...S-sasuke-k-kun...y-y ..a-aunque lo niegue...no puedo..evitarlo...¡ te quiero!

_No se si lo hizo por pena o el cuerpo le obligó que lo hiciera, pero lo hizo. Me levanto la cara y me secó las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar, me sonrrió con dolor en los ojos...¡ vamos mejorando! Ahora muestra algo de sentimiento..._

_Cuando mis ojos ya estaban secos-por pocos minutos- me miro y me dio un beso en la frente y luego me abrazó. Su pecho era cálido...su corazón latia a un ritmo normal...ni muy agitado ni muy lento...era una sensación muy linda. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y llore, saque todo lo que tenía adentro guardado. _

_Ese fué el primer contacto que tubimos Sasuke y yo, fue el mejor momento de mi vida...luego levante la cabeza y le mire a esos ojos negros, negros y sin fondo...quería entrar a su corazón...quería sanarlo...quería poder aunque solo fuera un poco...ser alguien importante para él...alguien que pudiera contar...alguien...alguien que dejara verle llorar.._

-Sasuke...no sonrrias..más...no quieras parecer animado...no me mientas más...conmigo no...quiero...quiero..ser alguien de confianza para ti...no estas solo...yo..yo..-_ no podía explicarme mejor, lo intente...simplemente...en silencio con mis manos acaricie su cara, suave y cálida...con mi dedo indice acaricie esas ojeras que nunca desaparecieron..y con el meñique hice el contorno de sus labios...- _...

_No se si fue por mis palabras o por mis caricias, pero su cabeza se desliso hasta mi pecho, sus hombros comenzarón a temblar...y por mi escote cayo una gota fría...una gota que a estado encerrada sin salir...una lágrima...luego de sus ojos decendieron más y más..._

_Me dolio verle así...no es fácil ver a la persona que amas tan destrozado...le abraze fuerte...le acaricie el pelo y bese su frente miles de veces...me da igual parecer cursi...me da igual parecer empalagosa...me da igual que él no me ame...mientras...pueda ayudarle a superar su dolor...con eso me vale..._

_Ninguno de los dos fuimos al hospital esa noche, nos quedamos juntos, en el sofá. Sin hablar, sin decirnos nada y nisiquiera sin mirarnos, yo le cogía de la mano y él apollava su cabeza en mi hombro, no se si eso significaba algo, pero recorde sus palabras de antes de mi desmayo..._

"**Vale ...intentalo"**

_Aunque me hubiera dicho que no, aunque en ese mismo instante que le dije que le quería se hubiera marchado...aunque todo esto no hubiera ocurridos...yo...siempre estaría con él para ayudarle...siempre..._

_La lluvía seguía callendo y con ello mis ojos se iban cerrando...no se si me dormi yo antes que él...o si él fue quien se durmió antes que yo...pero algo si estoy segura..._

_la noche la pasamos los dos juntos...compartiendo en silencio...cada uno de nuestros males..._

_Cuando me levante estaba acostada en el sofá, con una manta tapandome y en la butaca estaba Sasuke sentado leyendo el periódico...¡madre mia que sexy! Estaba con el pelo mojado y la toalla en el cuello tenia unos pantalones negros y sin camisa, todavía algunas gotas de agua corrian por su pecho...mmm...__tube que parpadear dos veces para desencantarme.Me moví un poco en el sofa para dar señal que me estaba despertando,Sasuke bajó el periodico y se lo dejó en el regaso y me miró..._

-¡ Buenos días Haruno¿Ha dormido bien la Sñr?-_ todo lo dijo con un tono de mofa en la voz, y con una sonrrisa en los labios, eso me alegro un monton. Aquella sonrisa tan bella me hizo recordar lo de la noche anterior, que en acto me puse roja, por suerte Sasuke no lo noto.-_

-Hola..Uchiha-sense...si he dormido estupendamente..¿ y usted? Espero que hoy sea indulgente conmigo en clase..por faltar ayer...-_ me sente en el sofa y deje la manta a un lado, mi muslo el herido tenía una pinta horrible, estaba hinchado como una casa y tenía algunos cardenales y ronchas- y dolia de lo lindo- me lo vi y puse mala cara- _...

-..Cierto...ayer ambos faltamos...pero fue por una buena causa...¿vale?.-_todo lo decía con un tono de mofa divino,me facino- _ Ahora iremos al hospital y te hare una buena cura de tu muslo dañado..¿vale? ...pero primero ven vamos a desayunar...¡ ayer no cenamos!

_Se levanto del sofá y me tendio la mano para que fuera con él, lo acepte y ambos fuimos a la cocina. Ese día sería perfecto...nada podría arruinarlo...nada_


	5. La casa de los recuerdos

_Holaaa aquí el capi 5! XD sorprendidos? yo si la verdad xD esk tengo tiempo libre y como me aburria dije ande vamos a subi el capi ademas ya lo dije k lo suberia rapido xD BUENO dejo k leean xDD dejen reviews! aaa otia se me olvidava voy a contestar a los revies: sakurass: XD lo de las bragas y el nombre bordado me vino de golpe de inspiracion xDD me rei mas poniendolo pobrecilla a la pobre le dara un jamacuco xDD/ rossmery: - me alegro k te guste xD aki ta el 5 capi aer aer k os parecera_

_bye_

**5- La casa de los recuerdos:**

_Estaba sentado en mi despacho mirando un historial médico de una chia que tenia un soplo cardiaco, y Sakura estaba a mi lado tomando nota de todo. Sakura...desde aquel día siempre ha estado al lado mio...nisiquiera se ha separado de mi..emm..bueno exepto cuando iba al baño y se iba a casa...¿Por que tengo que expliacar esto yo?.¡¡Caray¡¡Como si estubiera haciendo algo mál!!. Frunzo el ceño disgustado, y mis manos arrugan una punta del historial, por tal acto Sakura me mira confundida...con esos ojos verdes bien abiertos y observandome...¡Que linda que es! ..¿Eh?..¡no no no! Sasuke...por favor...es tu alumna...¡si mi alumna! Además no puedo...¿Como que no puedo?..¡Si que puedo!¡Y tanto que puedo!...pero no quiero...no quiero...no deseo abrirle el corazón a nadie más..._

_De tener el ceño fruncido lo cambió a dolor y tristeza, aún Sakura me mira y nota la razon del cambió de mi rostro..._

-¿Uchiha-sensei vamos a tomar un café? Se le nota cansado...luego seguimos ¿vale? Además por hoy hemos hecho bastante...llevamos desde las 10:30...y ahora son las ...23:30..¡Virgen santa que tarde!!-_ Los ojos se le abren como platos y comienza a guardar todo rápidamente, de tan rapido que lo hace se le va callendo todo- _¡AHHHH!!! NOOO!!

¡-Torpe! Anda con más cuidado...además ¿Por que tanta prisa?..Hoy tu turno acaba igual que el mio a las 12:30 ¿no_?-_

_¡No quiero que se valla aún¡Aún no...! Si se va...si se va...volvere a estar triste...y solo...¡Soy un egoista! ..Sakura es como mi droga...es mi puerto seguro...Cuando estoy con ella...todo lo respecto a ella...no duele...nada...¡No quiero que se valla aún!..Porfavor..._

¿Uchiha-sense?

.-..¿Eh?..¡ Venga responme la pregunta alumna_!- le doy un golpecito en la cabeza con un palito- no se de donde lo saque, pero bueno-_

¡-Ay! ...pues ...esque hoy el novio de una amiga mia viene a casa ...y esta histerica porque dice que le va a pedir matrimonio y me ha obligado a irme pronto...¿Le molesta?¿Si quieres me quedo más tiempo?...¡Yo la verdad es que me gustaria quedarme mas tiempo con usted...Uchiha-sense...!

_Pues quedate...no te vallas...quedate. Me levanto de mi silla y me aserco a ella, le rozo la mejilla con el dedo, es tan suave y cálida...¡Por favor ángel venido del cielo...si este es mi soplo de alegría que no desaparesca jamas!..._

-...S-sasuke-k-kun...y-_yo...- ¡me cago en la estampa de mi p tia.! En el mismo momento que Sakura me iba a decir algo importante va y suena el teléfono del despacho._

_Enojado me separó de Sakura y pongo los atalvozes, para que los dos escuchemos..._

-¿Que?

-¿COMO QUE QUÉ!!!!NIÑATO ENGREIDO¡¡¡¡¡¡ VUELVEME A HABLAR ASÍ Y TE ENVIO A LA ZONA DE NIÑOS CON DIARREA!!¿ ME HAS ENTENDIDO?-_¡mierda! La vieja me ha pillado, cago en todo..._

-Lo siento Tsudane-sama...¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Esta contigo Sakura?

-Si...

-Dile que se ponga y quita los altavoces...¿vale?

_¡Vieja fofa!, quito los altavozes y le doy el teléfono a Sakura, de mientras comienzó a ordenar todo.¿Por que? Para irme yo tambien, no pienso estar solo en el hospital, me deprime demaciado sin Sakura...¡Que egoista que soy¡Madre mia!. Cuando Sakura cierra el teléfono me mira con carita de perrito pachon¡Que mona!, me quedo embelecido mirandola..esos ojos...esa piel tan fina...esos labios carnosos...mmm...¿A que sabrán?..¿EH?¿SASUKE POR EL AMOR DE CLEOPATRA QUE ESTAS PENSANDO¡uff!! estoy salido perdido..._

-Sasuke-kun...¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a mi casa a cenar?-_¿ me lo dices o me lo preguntas?, lo digo porque casí lo dijo en un susurro, es bueno tener el oido fino. Estaba sonrojada totalmente, pobrecilla desde el día de las bragas que a la pobre le dices "baragas bordadas" y salta de susto y se pone roja. Termina de ordenar sus trastos y yo los mios. Me mira esperando respuesta..._

-¿ A tu amiga no le molestará?...además...yo no soy de la familia...

-¡Tranquilo! Le digo que eres mi novio...-_un silencio incomodo se formó en la sala...su rostro se fue tornando carmin y casi se me cae desmayada, por suerte la cogi antes de que su cabeza pudiera tocar el suelo-_

-Tranquila...respira...acuerdate...uno,dos...¿mejor?-_ mueve la cabeza intentando recuperar el norte, pobrecilla- _Si no te molesta que un intruso entre en tu casa...

_Ella sonrrie y niega con la cabeza, así que los dos salimos de mi despacho cerrando todo y dejandolo preparado para mañana. En el acensor nos encontramos con Shikamaru y Ino que conversaban alegremente sobre una mujer que la violaron y tiene un trauma...¡pobrecilla!, en la segunda planta nos encontramos a Naruto que iba demaciando bien vestido..._

-¿Naruto donde vas así de repeinado?-_le pregunte jalandole la corbata de billetitos y tocadole el pelo-_

-¡Voy a una cita¡Hoy le voy a pedir la mano a mi novia! Bueno...más bien su padre me ha obligado a pedirle la mano...dice que su hija ya tiene edad de casarce y bla bla bla bla..

_La verdad no me entere de nada, bueno en realidad simplemente estaba observando a Sakura, como reia, se tocaba el pelo...cada movimiento...¡Sasuke estas obsecionado!..Creo que sería mejor no ir a su casa...esto es como el lobo y la caperucita roja...¡que horror!._

_Ya estavamos los dos en mi coche, enciendo la radio y poco alguna emisora de música clasica, por suerten toco el cannon de re de pachelbe una melodia realmente hermosa y tranquila. Comenzamos a movernos y Sakura me iba indicando el camino hasta su casa, cada paso del coche mi corazón pegaba un brinco...¿Por que?. Miraba por la ventana, aquel barrio...me sonaba demaciado...tanto que me probocaba dolor...por un momento me olvide de Sakura y recorde un día que Hinata pudo salir del hospital e ir a su casa a buscar unos trastos...ese día me quede con ella en su casa..._

_El pecho me comenzó a doler...me olvidaba de todo...las manos me temblavan...por un momento pense que la oscuridad me volvia a tomar...duele...todo...dolor...dolor...dolor...No se si fue por algo que ocurrio en la carretera o fue algo que dije o que...pero en un minuto Sakura me estaba cogiendo de la mano ..._

-...Sasuke...tranquilo...tranquilo...no te voy a dejar ir de nuevo..tranquilo...-_ todo aquello con voz dulce...con mucho amor...¿Como lo puede soportar?...¿Como puede soportar que me valla de ese lugar a la penumbre de mi alma?...¿Tanto me ama?_

-Disculpame Sakura...lo siento...-_me pare en el arcen de la carretera y puse la cabeza en el volante intentando calmarme y que mis pulmones tubieran aire-_ ¿Como puedes aguantarme...?...Sakura...¿como?...no te entiendo..

_Su ojos se abrieron como platos, muy grandes...esa pregunta le tomo por sorpresa...no es normal..que le pregunte eso...lo se...pero lo necesito saber...¿Como puede?...no lo entiendo...Sakura cierra los ojos y toma mi mano con fuerza, luego se la pone en la mejilla cogiendo mi mano con las suyas...abre y cerra los ojos en mi mano..._

-Yo ...te quiero muchisimo...y porque te quiero soy capaz de lograr lo imposible...dicen que si quieres algo cuesta conseguirlo...pero si de verdad lo quieres seguramente lo consigues...yo no deseo obligarte que me ames...ni tampoco que lo intentes...si es mejor prefiero sanar tus heridas...si las sano como una amiga...primero quizas cuando las quiera sanar como novia...quizas tenga mas oportunidad...quizas...por eso me aguanto...además ...tú tambien lo intentas...no soy la única que hace cosas...los dos...los dos juntos venceremos aquello que te hace sufrir...

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cristalinas, soy un mal hombre siempre hago llorar a las mujeres, siempre...soy una mala persona...¡en serio lo soy! No lo voy a negar. Le cojo de la cara y le quitó las lágrimas y le sonrrio, no se si me salió muy natural...pero por lo menos funciono para que ella sonrriera..._

_Volvimos a tomar camino a su casa, pasamos bastantes manciones muy lujosas...¡caray con la niña!, ya se que he ido a su casa antes...pero aquel día todo estaba muy oscuro por lo menos ahora es oscuro pero los farolillos estan encendidos, y si vive en un barrio muy lujosos...como el de Hinata..._

_Nos paramos en su casa, ella se bajo primero y yo luego, abrió la puerta y solo había un par de zapatos, de hombre...¿Vivia con un hombre?¡Que raro!Quizas sea un amigo..._

_-_¿Mitxi sólo estas tú?¿Y Ino y los demás?¿No se suponia que hoy tenia que venir el prometido?¿Donde se han ido?MITXIII ME CAGO EN TUS MUERTOS VEN AQUÍ!!!

_¡Caray que caracter!, me miro con cara de disculpas por tal acto. Cuando ambos nos sentamos en el escalon de la puerta para quitarnos los zapatos, un chico alto de cabellos negros cortos se apareció con unos pantalones blancos que llegan por las rodillas y una polera negra-Que masoca con el frío que hace y ir con pantalones negros- suponia que era Mitxi puesto que es el único que estaba._

-¡No hace falta que insultes a mis muertos Saku-chan¡Que bruta que eres!-_me mira con cara de odio-_¿y Quien es este?-_¡Sera grosero!Y encima me señala con el dedo!¡Mira quien fue a habla el bruto en persona norme one!_

_Sakura le lanza un zapato-_¿Como que este?¡Bruto!¡Este tiene un nombre y se llama Sasuke! Y es...y es...-_¡uy! Que se ha trabado..¿Que digo?..._

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha...y soy el novio de Sakura..¿Tú deves ser...?-_¡uy! No devi haber dicho eso, no lo tube que haber dicho, el crio ese me miro con ojos de asecino y odios y y y porque poco que se me lanza a la yugular.Sakura me miro sorprendida y se puso las manos en la boca._

-...¡Ay!...Si...Sasuke-chan...este es Mitsui-chan un amigo de la infancia...¿No te hable ayer de él?-_Pobrecilla, le cuesta...¿Y que es eso de "Sasuke-chan"?¡Que mal suena!!, vale pillo la indirecta y me pone cara de perdon-_

-¡Ahh!! él si...ya ya ..'¡¡jaja que memoria la mia!!!-_Creo que sone muy sarcasticamente, bueno total el tio ese aún tenía ganas de matarme._

_Bueno supuse que aquel mongolo debía de ser una de dos:_

_1-un ex frustrado _

_o_

_2-Un admirador frustrado..._

_La verdad prefiero la dos...lo de ex...mm no ...eso si que no..¿Eh?...ay Sasuke estas muy mal.._

-No sabia que tenías novio Saku-chan...Ino y el tio que vino con ella estan ya en la casa de sus padres y su prometido debe estar con ella ya...normalmente sale a la misma hora que tu eso fue lo que me dijo Hana

_El corazón se me salio del pecho, me dolio bastante, menos mal que como paso de sorpresa no tube tiempo de sorprenderme ni de sentirme mal. Pero el nombre Hana...ese nombre...ojala que no sepa el final...ojala..._

-¿Ya estan hay?¿Que paso?Yo pensaba que se celebraria aquí...y bueno...¿Donde queda la casa de Hana-chan?

_La verdad me quede absorto en mis pensamientos, era demaciado horrible todo...¿Por que dos golpes en el mismo día?¿Sakura no era mi puerto?. Cuando el mongolo aquel termino de explicarle la calle subimos de nuevo a mi coche y seguimos las istrucciones...cada vuelta que daba el caucho me dolia más el pecho y el dolor se hacía más profundo...era...era como si mi alma supiera que me va a pasar algo malo...muy malo...algo doloroso..¿Pero que será?_

_Supe lo horrible que sería aquella noche cuando detuve el coche, delante de una manción, la más lujosa de todas...la casa de los recuerdos...un baul escondido donde guarde todo referente a ella...todo..._

-La mancion de los Hyugas..._- quize que de mis labios no saliera eso, quize que solo hubiera sido un susurro que el oido humano no captara...por un momento...desee no haber subido al coche...aquel día...por un momento ...desee no conocer a Sakura...por un momento desee morirme..._

_Sakura me miro sorprenida...noto que todo lo que habiamos logrando borrar de mi reapareciera con mayor fuerza,como si te estubieran cerrando una herida y justamente la anestecia se te va en el peor momento...y duele horrores...duele..._

_Por un momento pense que me moria...Sakura no sabía que hacer...creo que comenzó a culparce..._

-L-lo s-siento..S-sasuke..k-kun...y-yo...n-no s-sabia que...ella v-viva aquí...y-yo..._-estaba temblando un monton, lo estaba pasando mal..y yo aquí haciendola sentir peor..._

_La miro y la abrazo, la abrazo fuerte pero sin dañarla, le acaricio el pelo...y le beso la frente calmandola, normalmente no soy tan efusivo, pero ella lo necesitaba, yo podía soportalo...porque ella estaba conmigo...que yo lo pasara mal...no se suponia que ella tenia que compartir mi dolor..._

-Tranquila...no pasa nada...shhh calma..además quien sabe...quizás no sea ...Hanabi..la hermana de Hinata...quizás no sea...nadie de parte de ella...¿n-no?

-...-_No dijo nada, por lo que entendí que era Hanabi...la hermana de Hinata, la niña que lloro en su funeral...la niña que vino y me intento reanimar...aquella mocosa..._

_Ambos nos quedamos en la puerta, Sakura estaba temblando de frío y de nervios así que le deje mi chaqueta, no tenía frío...había vivido demaciado tiempo en el polo norte de mi subconciente así que no tenía absolutamente nada de frío, pero ella se estaba helando. Mientras que se la ponía yo toque el timbre..._

.¿Diga?

.Hola...Somos Sakura y Sasuke...venimos a la fiesta de Hanabi-san...¿Nos puede abrir?

-¿Uchiha-san?...¿Uchiha-san es usted?¡Que alegría de volver a verle!¡Ahora mismo le abrimos!

_Esa hera Helena Hyuga, una de las criadas más querdias de Hinata, se podría decir que despues de Hanabi ella tambien era su hermana, y mia.tambien...ella quizás fue la que más ayudo cuando yo estaba encerrando en mi casa...ella venía y me cuidaba...es patetico...que una niña de 15 años te cuide..._

_Las dos puertas se abrieron y Sakura y yo caminamos para allá,__ me cogia fuerte de la mano, para que no me fuera, pero no me iria porque ella estaba hay...además ..por los momentos lo aguantaba bien...no quería que ella sufriera... quería que sonrriera...siempre..._

_Las puertas principales se abrieron y puse un pie en el suelo de marmol y el mundo se me vino a bajo...nisiquiera Sakura pudo ayudar que me sumergiera en mi propia oscuridad..._

* * *

_xD LARGOOOO POR FIN UN HURRAAA!!! _


	6. Me vale con que estes a mi lado

_Holaaaaaaaa!!!! aquí traigo el capi 6!! xD estoy k la inspiración se me desborda enserio, yo flipo eso kere decir k pronto tendre un vacio y no escribire nada xDD oioi que malfario!!!. Bueno MUXAS GRACIAS POR LLEGAR ASTA AKI TT y los reviews me fa muxa ilu. Os lo respondo: _zory: o porfaaa no protestes ya llego el capi!!! Denada por el reviews me gusto muxo ò.ó espero k siga, y tmb leere el nuevo de kakashi y ya te dire XD seguro k ta mu bn/SabakuTsuki: Aki te tengo la conti xDDD Sakura es fuertee pero ...pobrecilla lo k tendra k aguantar MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!/sakurass: enserio esta cada vez mejor? xDD vamo a ver si te gusta este capi/ Y bueno ya ta XD sigan dejandome Reviews plis es very importante para mi pèrsona aer si os gusta weno os dejo

ciao

**6- Me vale con que estés a mi lado:**

_Todo se veia borroso,totalmente...me daba igual si Sakura estaba a mi lado...la verdad...esque no sabia si estaba...ahora todo estaba borroso y oscuro. Senti que algo o alguien me cogia de la mano-mire mi mano pero no veia nada- aquella cosa me estaba jalando, nisiquiera luche, no tenía fuerzas...¿Para que luchar contra la marea si total te va a arrastrar?.Mis pies se movian, siendo yo inconsiente...posiblemente así me movia los días que estaba en mi supor. La cosa que me jalaba me soltó y se paro,¡way!¿Sigo caminando o me paro?. Cierro y abro los ojos compulsivamente intentando encontrar algo de luz, pero solo veo negro. No hay nada...nada...solo oscuridad..._

_A lo lejos escucho unos sollozos...¿Quien llora?¿Yo?¡Por favor que frustrante voy a la casa de mi difunta novia y voy y comienzo a llorar!...¿eh?. Algo frío me cae en las manos, algo muy frío...aquella cosa me vuelve a coger la mano...miro mi mano y aquella cosa fría hace que aparesca una extraña luz, la sigo...si ..veo ...veo..unos ojos verdes...llenos de lágrimas..._

-¿Sakura?-_susurro el nombre de ella¡Sakura!...Me olvide de ella totalmente...y la he dejado aquí sola llorando...-_

_Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me cogia la mano fuerte...estaba temblando...¿Ella fue la que me guió?...desde que cai en el supor ella estaba a mi lado...pobre...No puedo dejarla sola...me invitó y encima yo me quedo traumado...ella no lo sabía...ni yo tampoco...no tiene la culpa...aún teniendola a ella al lado no he podido superarlo...no he podido..._

_-_..S-sasuke-k-kun...l-lo s-siento..y-yo...y-yo n-no h-he p-podido...no he podido...a-ayudarte a-ahora...¡ lo siento!_- ahora las lágrimas iban callendo una detras de otra, y más rapido..como un rio en una noche de tormenta. Dejó de cogerme la mano para taparce la cara con las dos manos, sus hombros temblavan horriblemente...no quiero verla así...no puedo...-_

_Le cojo del rostro y la miro, se seco las lágrimas y le beso en la frente. Sonrrio sin muchas ganas pero vale si ella para de llorar...no quiero verla llorar...no quiero que sufra. Solo quiero sufrir yo,no soportaria verla llorar...ni un minuto más._

_Ella me quiere ayudar y yo no puedo darle la espalda...yo quiero estar con ella...quiero que me ayude...pero estando yo solo...posiblemente si ella no me hubiera cogido de la mano antes hubiera caido al suelo sin moverme...si su lágrimas no hubiera tocado mi mano no hubiera despertado...si ella no hubiera aparecido yo no estaría aquí ahora...no podría.._

-Gracias...por estar a mi lado Sakura...ahora más que nunca...se...se que será dificil...y ahora más..pero..me vale...si tú estas conmigo...¿Crees que podrás seguir cogiendome la mano como lo has hecho hasta ahora?...No quiero ver tus ojos llenos de lágrimas por mi causa...sino..sino..no se...no se que haria..-_Acaricie su rostro, su mejilla y contorne sus labios...me fui asercando a ella poco a poco, no sabía porque..pero...lo quería hacer...-_

-¿Sakura-chan?¿SASUKE-NEECHAN?¿ERES TÚ?

_¡Oh dios! Aquella voz, esa voz chillona y musical. Sakura y yo nos separamos de golpe totalmente sonrojados, posiblemente si la mocosa esa no hubiera llegando ella y yo...posiblemente...nos hubieramos besado. Miro a Sakura de reojo, estaba sonrojada, y sus ojos ahora no estaban rojos...tenía la mano en el pecho posiblemente por mi causa le habré dado un buen susto o se habrá sorprendido. _

_Miro a Hanabi, había crecido considerablemente, ahora era más alta y tenía el pelo largo y esos ojos blancos como ella...Hinata...se parece tanto..es una viva copia de Hinata..._

_Siento que el agujero del pecho se vuelve a abrir y duele...tanto se parecen que simplemente verla ya es motivo para querer marcharme. Miro a otro lugar intentando alejar mis ojos de ella...no puedo dejar a Sakura sola...no ahora ..quiero estar con ella...es mi puerto seguro...pero ahora no es solo por eso...la necesito...ella...es algo..algo muy importante para mi ahora..._

-Hanabi-chan...¿Y eso que habeis cambiando el lugar de la reunión?Pensaba que la hacias en casa...¿Que paso?-_Sakura lo dijo más calamada, ahora tenía la mano al lado de su pierna, la tenía abierta. Un maldito impulso quizó que se la cogiera...y se la apretara para decirle que estaba bien...¡No! ...quería tenerla serca...aunque estabamos a poco metros de distancia la notaba tan y tan lejos..._

-Esque mi Na-chan dijo que no quería ir a mi casa ...ya sabes a él le gusta las cosas a lo grande...-_ seguía mirando a Sakura pero de reojo me miró a mi...y se percato que yo miraba a Sakura, la muy tonta se aserco a ella y le susurro algo al odio.¡Que mala educación!¿No saben que secreto en reunion es mala educación?¿Que modales enseñan aquí?. Sakura me miro de golpe y toda su cara se torno roja, seguramente le dijo algo respecto que yo la miraba...¡que odiosa!_

-Bueno..porque no vamos pasando a la sala de estar...¿Sasuke-neechan por que no guias a Sakura a la sala? Tu te conoces bien el camino..¿vale?-_ Eso lo dijo con maldad¡que mala bruja!_

-¿Por que no la llevas tú?¿Somos los invitados no? -_ Se hizo morros, y se fue a quien sabe que lugar con un puchero en los labios-niña pequeña nunca madurará-._

_Sakura y yo nos quedamos solos en el hold que esta despues de la entrada, era un hold redondo con una alfombra de color verde oscuro en cada pared había un pequeño retrato de todos los Hyugas desde el más viejo hasta la mas joven. En la cuarta pared estaba el retrato de Hinata, tenía la sonrrisa hermosa pero con mala cara con la piel pálida y debil..._

_Me quedé observando el cuadro de Hinata, si, era bella realmente bella...y murió siendo bella...con una sonrrisa...murió como quizo...pero yo...podría haberlo evitado...podía...pero no lo hice...fui incapaz..._

_Senti un empujon de golpe, pero no me empujaron, unos brazos se entrelazaron en mi pecho abrazandome fuerte, Sakura._

_Sakura me abrazaba por la espalda, su cabeza estaba hundida en mi espalda y apretaba fuerte. Seguramente me vió mirar el cuadro de Hinata con nostálgia...y con tristeza..._

-Por favor...no digas nada...Sasuke-kun...simplemente...quedate en silencio...yo...yo quiero ayudarte...no hace falta que te disculpes...no finjas...yo..yo estare contigo...siempre...así que...

_Desice la presa de sus brazos de mi pecho y la mire, estaba apunto de llorar...su anterior sonrrisa la que siempre tenía antes de venri aquí, se había cambiando por tristeza...no quiero que pierda su sonrrisa...Mientras ella este a mi lado...podré seguir adelante...aunque me cueste...lo hare por ella..._

_La cojo de la mano y salimos del hold, comenzamos a caminar por pasillos largos con la misma alfombra verde, pero cada vez los pacillos se iban haciendo más grande, hasta llegar a una puerta grande, y dar con el salon. Era como el salón de un palacio, enorme, con una tele grande de plasma en una esquina, tres sofases de cuatro piezas y una mesa de cristal redonda. En un sofa se sentaba un hombre con aspecto serio pero sereno, a su otro lado estaba un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules...¿eh?_

_-_¿Naruto?-_dije un poco sorprendido, Sakura miro a Naruto igual que yo pero como yo le llame sonaría muy repetitivo decirlo dos vezes. El nombrado se nos queda mirando pasmado, luego el hombre nos mira, primero mira a Sakura y luego me mira a mi...su cara se mostro por un minuto seria, luego enfadada, melancolica y luego sin expreción...como la mia...antes de concer a Sakura...ella me cambio la vida...-_

-¿Uzumaki-sensei que hace aquí?¿No me diga que usted es...es el prometido de Hana-chan?-_Sakura aún cogia mi mano y yo no pensaba soltarla._

-Sakura, no me llames así...fuera del hospital dime Naruto normal...¿Sasuke que haces aquí?...¿estas bien?...

-Calla estupido...¿No vez que la señorita te ha preguntado algo?¿Que modales son esos ?-_prefiero no discutir sobre mi estado de animos, si no pienso eso la energía mágica de Sakura me salva..._

-Emm..Sasuke-baka...Si Sakurita..querida...es mi prometida Hanabi...¿Que estas celosa?Si quieres me quedo contigo...

_Por mi parte, por la de Hanabi, Naruto recibio tremenda colleja.Por un momento me sorprendi de aquel acto mio, normalmente no suelo ser agresivo, pero eso toco donde no tenía que tocar...Tanto como el afectado, Sakura y Hisashi se quedaron atonitos y un poco Hanabi por mi golpe. Bueno tengo que decir algo contra mi defensa...¿Y que digo?_

-...em...em..¡TONTO!¿Te vas a casar y piensas robarme a Saku...emm digo te vas a casar y piensas tener algo con Sakura?¡Sinverguenza!¡Hanabi ten cuidado con este salido!

_¡¡¡¡¡ NOOOOO!!!!¿Por que me ha salido eso?¿Por que?...Bueno..si me ha disgustado bastante lo que ha dicho Naruto, lo admito..¡¡Me quiere robar a MI Sakura!!!¡¡¡Eso es imperdonable!!..¿eH?...¿Desde cuando soy tan posesivo?._

_Los cuatro me miran imprecionados, obvio si hay que darce cuenta que he dicho "Robarme"¿Que digo ahora?¡¡Que alguien me ayude!!_

-Naruto-kun..te vas a casar con Hanabi-chan...además...yo..estoy comprometida con sierta persona-_me mira sonrojada,que linda que es-_ ..Si haces llorar a mi amiga te la veras con mi puño ¿ok?

-S-SI...¿Hana-chan te has disgustado?

_La nombrada simplemente abraza a Naruto, eso se entiende que si, la ha perdonado.Que bonito. Todos tomamos asiento, yo me siento al lado de Sakura¡como no!, Naruto,Hanabi y Hisashi se sientan en otro sofá. Comenzamos a conversar de varias cosas esperando a que la sala se fuera llenando de gente. En pocos minutos estaban gente muy conocida para mi...resultaba muy doloroso...demaciado. También habia el pavo ese que estaba en casa de Sakura, más Ino con Shikamaru...tambien estaba Neeji con TenTen su novia me entere por segundas que TenTen vivia con Sakura pero dentro de poco ellos dos contraerian matrimonio...tampoco es que me interesara mucho. Comenzamos a cenar todo el mundo, cenamos "Pa amb oli" (mi persona habla: XD pa amb oli en españiol seria pan con aceite es una comida tipica de españa...bueno de palma ...emm xD la verdad ek no lo se xD pero ya ta dixo) y luego la mayoria de hombres se emborracharon y algunas mujeres tambien iculidos los novios y los suegros, yo agobiado de tanta gente y olor a wisky y a coñac salí al jardin. La luna estaba grande y brillava dejando una luz muy acojedora, el jardin estaba lleno de flores, rosas,amapolas,margaritas,lavandas...una variedad de flores muy extraña para la época. Una vez me contó Hinata que su madre le enseño a cuidar el jardin y este era de ella y su madre. Con la muerte de ambas mujeres se quedo en cargo de Hanabi, que porsupuesto esta muy bello. En el medio había una pequeña laguna artificila y en el agua se reflejaba la luna. Aquella casa tenía tantos recuerdos, sería muy deprimente encerrarme por unos minutos y sufrir un poco...es algo horrible pero lo solia hacer...¿Que más da nadie me veia?. _

_Cerre los ojos y estaba negro-obvio- y intente imaginarme a Hinata con la alegre sonrrisa de siempre...con la piel en mejor estado y llena de salud, pero nada...al principio las manos se parecian a las suyas pero luego fui subiendo y no me apareció su rostro sino el de Sakura..._

-Sakura...

-Dime...Sasuke-kun

_Ella salió de la sala aquella, la verdad en el jardin que estaba yo no se podía encontrar tan fácil, pero ella destroza mis planes así que supuse que se perdió.Se sentó al lado mio y contemplo la luna. Llevaba una blusa blanca con el borde de las mangas negras, unos pantalones baqueros abierto por los tobillos. No llevaba chaqueta y tembló, me quite la mia y se la coloque en los hombros, me miró y sonrrió...aquella sonrrisa suya, era la misma de siempre...ya vuelve a sonrreir...mi sakura..._

-Sakura...gracias por estar aquí conmigo-_le dije mientras miraba la luna y las estrellas, ella giró la cara y me miró._

-..No Sasuke-kun...gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado...-_ pase mi brazo por su hombro y la aserque a mi, más juntos. Ella apollo la cabeza en mi hombro y cerro los ojos, tenía una expreción tan ángelical...se veia hermosa...realmente hermosa..._

_Gracias a ella, estoy aquí ahora...sin dolor...nisiquiera me puedo imaginar a Hinata. Ella ya es un vago recuerdo dentro de mi...un vago recuerdo...solo eso..._

-Te quiero...

* * *

WEEE k os a parecido? xD lo de naruto k se case con hanabi os a pillao de sorpresaaa eh??? xD lo admito a mi tmb pero esk...tenia k ferlo jajajaja weno ya pronto pronto subire el capi 7

ciao


	7. Me rindo

oioi xDD ma kedao larguillo k fuerte!! esk la inspiracion kuado toka toka xDD aki os tengo con el capi 7 xDD GRacias por los reviews TT ve fa happy happy k les guste enserio..y encima k kerasi k siga escribiendo..y-y kisas asi mi sueño se haga realidad kien sabe. pos aki os dejo la contestacion de los reviews: rossmery: me agrada k te guste xDD bueno k te haya encantado y a mi me encanta k te encante xDD gracias!!/ sakurass: aki te tengo el capiii xD para ti..asi sabras kien dice kien muajajaj xDD/ camaran: gracias, espero k sigas leyendo mi fik xD y gracias por dejarme el comentario a mi tu fik me gusto muxoo ehh aer si lo continuas ehhh!! xD VIVA VENEZUELA XD VIVA EL MES DE ENERO ..ara solo nos falta el año aer si concidimos xD yo soy del 91 xDD/TsukiLoveSasuke: xD lo de naruto me salio natural...la verdad nunca me imagine k yo lo emparejaria con hanabi XD en mi otro fik le hize sufrir muxo asi k aki le recompenzojaja!!.

Pos bueno os dejo el capi sin mas tardancia...dejen reviews plis!! -

**7- Me rindo..**

_Me duele realmente la cabeza, enserio...no bromeo lo puedo jurar por la puerta rosa de mi habitación- esa puerta es muy valiosa para mi, por eso juro por ella- así que como me dolia la cabeza no me levante de donde estaba, posiblemente podría estar tirada en el suelo de mi habitación con resaca-cosa que me suele pasar, por desgracia cuando estoy borracha no llego a mi cama, me quedo a medio camino- pero no estaba en el suelo, porque el lugar donde estaba era blandito, muy blandito...y si, era mi cuarto- cuando me emborracho no recuerdo las cosas- tampoco hize caso a TenTen que estaba sentada en la punta de mi cama jamaqueandome de un lado a otro, pero claro ella es MUY bestia y me lanzó de la cama y se escucho un "POF" bastante doloroso...¿Tenía que gritar no?¿Eso es lo normal?¿obvio no?..pero no grite...nisiquiera gime...¿Que me pasa? Normalmente la resaca no me pega tan fuerte...¡QUE HORROR NO ME PUEDO NI MOVER!_

Ten-chan...¿Sigues por ay?-_dije con la cara en el suelo, posiblemente se escuchó un bisbiseo, pero TenTen, me etendio-BUAAAAAA QUE BUENA AMIGA-._

Si, Sakura-chan sigo aquí...¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte?...El piso esta frío te vas a costipar-_ Si no fuera porque me duele todo el cuerpo, la cabeza me da vueltas y siento que las campanas de notredam me tiemblan en la cabeza, me hubiera levantando y le hubiera pegado tremenda colleja,enserio, pero me dolía todo-_

_-_...Snif...snif...S.O.S llamando a la chica tomate...buaaaaaaaaa ¿CAN YOU HELP ME?-_ lo último me salió solo, creo que eso es lo único que recuerdo de ingles-_

_Cuando mi cara se despegó del suelo, y mi culo estaba comodo en mi cama vi a TenTen con cara preocupada...¿Tan mala cara tenía?. Me levante corriendo y fuí a mirarme en el espejo, posiblemente hubiera chillado, me hubiera puesto quilos de coloretes para tapar todo lo imperfecto...pero no había nada que tapar...mi cara estaba pálida cosa que no es normal- Enga ya empezamos bien- luego tenía unas ojeras enfermizas y tenía las mejillas rojas..._

Sakura...tienes fiebre...mientras dormias te he puesto el termometro...bueno...no ha sido por desición propia...me lo dijo él...así que...

_¿Él?¿Quien? En un planeta redondo hay muchos él..._

¿Mitxi?

¿Mitxi?¡Que va! Ese aún esta durmiendo, ayer se emborracho de lo lindo...pero es raro..Sakura tu no te sueles emborrachar...¿Paso algo ?_- Eso era una pregunta que tenía por la cabeza, la verdad no recuerdo nada..._

..mm no la verdad no recuerdo bien...¿Pero quien te dijo que me pusieras el termometro?¿enga habla no me dejes en ascuas mala persona?!!!

Si ese chico ..el que te acompaño a casa de Hana-chan...espera que recuerde su nombre...emm Sapido...no no eso no eso recuerda a Sapo ¡JAJAAJAJ! SAPO¿Te imaginas que alguien se llame ...

_No escuche lo último que dijo, porque me acorde de todo..._

**Flas back:**

Te quiero...

_Me quedo mirando lo oscuro de el jardin, hasta que mi cerebro procesa las palabras que ha dicho, el no dice nada...¿POR QUE NO DICE NADA COIILL? ...ambos estamos en silencio, el no dice nada y yo tampoco, entonces mi corazón se altera demaciado, me cuesta respirar...mucho...y se hace más notable mi respiración. Sasuke me mira con esos ojos que me derriten por dentro, esos ojos...esos ojos ..con algún sentimiento...¿sorpresa?...no de sorpresa no..¿tristeza,anguistia,dolor?...no eso tampoco...es..es...¿sinceridad, serenidad..seguridad?..¡Si! Eso, eso era...esos ojos. Le miro y le sonrrió aunque me cueste respirar..._

No me tienes que mentir...Sasuke-kun...Yo estoy...

No miento..

_Los ojos se me abren super imprecionada, me llevo las manos al corazón como intentar ocultar los insorportables latidos de mi corazón, pero su rostro se va a asercando al mio cada vez más y mi corazón me va a salir del pecho y en ese justo momento la voz de Naruto nos llama. _

_Los dos nos separamos sonrojados, Sasuke me ayuda a levantarme y en ese momento pasa una rafaga de viento que hace que me congele hasta el tuetano, Sasuke me coloca su chaqueta en los hombros y me empuja-con cuidado- a dentro.ç_

**Fin Flash Back**

_...¿Eso fue cierto no?¿Como se que no estaba soñando?...Comienzó a revolver mi cama buscando alguna prubea, TenTen me mira sorprendida, mis movimientos son torpres y cansados, llega un momento que la cabeza me duele tanto y me da tantas vueltas que casi me caigo al suelo si no fuera porque TenTen me cogió a tiempo y me ayudo a sentarme en la cama. Me regaño bastante fuerte, pero todo lo que me dijo se me olvido, cuando se fue busque con la mirada algo que fuera una muestra de lo que ocurrio en la noche fue de verdad y no un producto de mi imaginación. Busque con la mirada y me detube en cada rincon de mi desordenado cuarto, la puerta,el armario,la mesa de noche, el escritorio, una silla con una chaqueta de Sasuke, unos zapatos tirados...¿EH?¿Un momento?..¿la chaqueta de Sasuke?¡OH dios!¡OH CIELOS SANTISIMOS DE CALCUTA!!¡¡Esa es la mardita prueba que buscada!!! Me levante tan rápido de la cama que casi me caigo al suelo por el mareo que tube, me dirigí corriendo a la silla y cogi la chaqueta...la prubea..._

Entonces ocurrió de verdad...Sasuke...me dijo "Te quiero"..¿Como me debería tomar eso?¿Una declaración de amor super ..super...¿super que?? ..¡Oh dios!-_ Mitxi me estaba mirando con cara de hombre soltero busca chica traumatizada-..._

¿Que pasa Saku-chan?¿Por que me miras tanto?¿Has pensando volver conmigo?-_ vale, estoy con resaca, pero eso no quiere decir, que no le lanze un cogin y cinco zapatos a la cabeza al desgenerado ese- _¡Ay! Y encima que vengo a decirte que llegaras tarde al hospital..¡mala agradecida!

_Eso me hizo espabilar, me meti en mi baño y cerre la puerta con llave, me duche volando, me vesti con cualquier cosa y me puse la chaqueta se Sasuke, olia a el...a pino con menta...un combinación extraña pero rica..._

_Baje a la cocina y me despedi de TenTen que estaba preparando algun brebaje que seguramente me dará, al final no hizo falta que me dijera quien le dijo que me pusiera el termomentro...fue Sasuke..._

_Seguramente habría bebido tanto y cogi frío y penso que me constiparia- y no iba erroneo- salí de mi casa y pille el primer taxi que pasó. Llegué a las 12:45 al hospital, era realmente extraño a esa hora la sala de urgencias estaba llena de gente, pero ese día no..¿Por que?. Me acerque a la isla para que dijera a Tsudane-sama que había llegado y me diera todo los papeles que tendría que hacer._

Buenos días...Lee-san..¿Me podrías dar lo que tengo que hacer hoy?- _Lee es el secretario y el que dice a las personas donde ir, es muy buena persona, y se me declaro eso hay que recalcalcarlo...no quiero pasarme algún día de amable que se valla a pensar lo que no es._

_Lee me miro con ojitos de perrito pacho- ¡que monino!- y busco unos papeles, cuando me los iba a dar cogió el teléfono y hablo, pareció disgustado cuando la voz de dentro hablo._

Si...si...ya ha llegado..¿que?¿Ya?...Vale..si ahora le envio...-_ cuelga el teléfono y me da los peroles más cuatro historiales medicos- _Sakura-san..buenos días...¡ah! Una cosa...el Dr.Uchiha-san dice que pase consulta hoy ...bueno mas bien...me ha dicho que vallas a llevarle todo ese papeleo a Tsudane-sama y luego pases consulta a todos los historiales médicos que te he dado..¿vale?

-¿EH?¿Yo sola pasar consulta?..mm vale...¡Gracias Lee-san!..Bueno luego nos veremos..

_Agarre todo los papeles bien y me fuí al despacho de Tsudane-sama, cuando entré ella estaba hablando por teléfono y me dijo que lo dejara todo por hay en una mesa, donde habían miles de papeles, seguramente estaría hablando con un casino...o quien sabe que. Sali de su despacho y me fui a los vestuarios a cambiarme, luego me dirigí a las consultas. La mayoria de las personas venían por catarros, resfriados, torticulis y algunos virus estomaqueles...así que fue algo fácil. Al terminar era la hora de mi descanso, bueno o ese pense. Cuando me dirigía al despacho de Sasuke-kun para decirle que se viniera a comer conmigo, Lee me llamó y me dio más trabajo que Sasuke me mandó. Así estube hasta las 24:30 de la noche, cuando pude tomarme un descanso- estaba centada en la sala de espera de la zona de psicologia- vi como pasaba Sasuke, me miró pero no me dijo nada y salió escopeteado a otro lugar. _

Sasuke-kun...- _ Me dió la impreción que estaba pasado de mi todo el rato, quizás por lo de la noche anterior...¿Fue algo tan grave?...o...¿Quizas no me lo dijo a mi?...quizas...se lo dijo a Hianta-san ...cuando lo dijo...miraba a la luna...quizas estaba pensando en ella..._

_Yo...simplemente le ayude un poco en salir de su oscuridad...pero nada más...¿Por que pensé que quizás podría tener algo más que su amistad?...¡Soy una tonta!...subi mis piernas a la silla y undi mi cabeza en mis rodillas, y comenzé a derramar lágrimas, las luzes eran mortecinas y no había gente circulando por los pasillos, así que no oculte mi dolor...mi amargura..._

_Deje que mis lágrimas salieran de mis ojos y empaparan mis mejillas y mis rodillas, lloré en silencio, aunque estubiera sola por ese lugar, aquel resinto tiene mucha resonancia así que las personas de tres habitaciónes más adelantes la podrían escuchar. El intercomunicador sonó y me llamo, decia que me dirigiera la zona de maternidad, me sequé las lágrimas con las muñecas y me mire en la puerta que hacía reflejo, tenía los ojos rojos y las ojeras más marcadas que antes, la cabeza me daba muchas vueltas...demaciadas...y me sentía cansada y hambrienta. Fui a la zona de materidad hize mi trabajo y cuando me dijeron que podia irme, me di cuenta que no tenía la tarjeta del bus y tampoco dinero para un taxi, no era plan pedirle dinero a alguien o que me acompañara a casa. _

_Cuando me disponia a salir- iria caminando a casa total, no hay mucho camino- la carretera estaba mojada y caia una tormenta que duraria horas, así que la noche se haría larga. Me tome la libertat de ir al bar, me pedi un café bien cargado y algo comestible, el camarero me busco un poco de conversación al verme con la cara triste..._

_-_¿Que te pasa Sakura-chan?..¿Hoy no te ves muy animada?¿Has tenido un mal día_?-__me dijo mientras me daba un bocadillo de jamon york y queso, le sonrrei obligada para no ser descortez, la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar de mi día...además a este paso sería tambien la noche, pero él no tenia la culpa de que un Doctor insencible dijera "Te quiero" en el aire y la chica que esta al lado suya, totalmente colada por el se pensara que eso era para ella, así que le respondi..._

Asuma-chan...la verdad es que hoy no ha sido el mejor día de mi vida...¡es muy triste!..No he podido descansar en todo el día, tengo una resaca enorme y encima Sasuke-kun me ignoara...es horrible...-_ Seguramente yo incredula pense que se sorprendería, pero simplemente saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo lo encendió, abrió la ventana que estaba al lado de la barra, le dio un chupito al cigarro me sonrrio y se dispuso a hablar.._

El problema es Sasuke..¿Eh?...tranquila ...Sasuke es raro de por si solo...sabes...te voy a contar una cosa pero no se lo digas a nadie..¿vale?

...si..

...Quizás te sienta un poco mal ...pero es necesario que lo sepas...si le pasa lo que yo creo..además no te creaas Sakurita que trabajar en este bar me impide saber cosas...además tú me cuentas la mayoria...-_ Es frutrante ..mucho, contarte tus penas a una persona mayor que tú..casado y con hijos, pero bueno Asuma-chan es un buen amigo...el me ayudo a conseguir la beca en este hospital...asi que...- _Pues...cuando Sasuke quería declararce a Hinata estubo ignorandola como dos semanas enteras...es algo bastante dificil...tratandoce de esos dos..porque el hecho de que Hinata no vier a a Sasuke le probocaba Taquicardias a todas horas..y Sasuke se ponia autista y de malhumor... quizás...

_Miré al café como intentando hacerme una idea de aquellas imagenes, una parte de los recuerdos de Sasuke que yo intentaba borrar de su mente...la verdad son recuerdos...y los recuerdos duelen al ser recordados...pero simplemente son ..recuerdos...como una cancion escrita en un papel...aunque le pongan música y sentimiento...simplemente es un papel con palabras escritas...yo intente hacer todo lo que pude para ayudar a Sasuke...a olvidarla...pero solo puedo hacer eso...nada más..._

Asuma-chan...tu sabes casi todo de mi...he contado contigo para todo...y sabes...siempre lo que me pasa...y sabes lo que intento hacer con Sasuke..dime..¿crees que ha servido para algo?...¿crees que por lo menos he borrado algo de dolor de su mente?...el otro día...dijo "Te quiero" mientras miraba a la luna...estabamos en casa de Hana-chan...y el me quizó acompañar...bueno...te puedes suponer un poco lo que pasó al principio...cuando Sasuke dijo eso al aire...pense que me lo diria a mi...¿es algo normal no?...un chico no dice te quiero al aire...pero..quizás no me lo estaba diciendo a mi...sino a Hinata...luego..en todo el día de hoy me ha estado evitando...

Sakura no adelantes acciones...además te estas comienzo cosas...que te dijo...¿Sakura?...¿me escuchas?-_ No se lo que dijo..se que pronuncio mi nombre...eso es algo obvio...pero nada más.._

_Le pague el café entero y el bocadillo sin morder, me levante de la mesa y me fui, Asuma se me quedo mirando triste, la verdad en esos momento me era igual todo lo que ocurriera a mi alrededor...si me pidieran algo seguramente ni me enteraria... el interfono sonó y escuche mi nombre automaticamente segui instrucciones y llegue inconciente a un lugar...estaba oscuro...muy oscuro...y una persona estaba sentada en el medio de aquella sala...entre y me tropeze con algo y en conclución cai al suelo haciendome daño en las rodillas y las palmas de las manos, la persona que estaba en la silla se levanto de golpe y en ese instante la luz se encendio...una voz sonó..._

Ya volvio la luz...¡¡¡Sakura estas bien!!-_ Se acerco a mi y me ayudo a levantarme, yo tenía la vista puesta en el suelo, no me hacia falta verle el rostro para saber quien era, su voz, su respirar y su despacho...estaba al frente de Sasuke...¿Que me diria?..._

_Aún mantenía la cabeza en el suelo y no le quería ver a los ojos, posiblemente partiria al llanto enseguida que lo viera, además me podía oler lo que me diria...seguramente sería algo negativo...la verdad es que en ese instante no me importaba absolutamente nada...nada...nisiquiera estar a poca distancia de él...¿para que?...¿ para luego separarme?...simplemente el hecho de no asercarme ya era una proesa. Su respiración era tranquila, y acompasada...su voz era autoritaria pero tenía un poco de nervios..pero era su voz...respiro fuerte y lleno sus pulmones de aire para hablar..._

Sakura...quiero hablarte sobre lo de ayer...- _no le dejé terminar de hablar porque le tape la boca al acto, aún mantenía la vista en el suelo...- ..._

...No digas nada...no hace falta..lo entiendo...-_ mi voz salía en susurros...casi ni se podía ori porque el murmullo de la lluvia lo tapava-_

_Sasuke no dijo nada-no podía decir nada ya que mi mano le tapaba la boca- retire mi mano y con pasos lentos me acerque a la puerta para marcharme...cuando estaba casi apunto de salir Sasuke se disponia a pararme o a decir algo pero yo me adelante a él..._

_- _Me rindo...

to be continue...

* * *

xD lo admito me hacia ilu poner eso xDD jajja lo de to be continue xDD  



	8. ¡Yo no soy ella!

_Holaaa aqui estoy con el capi 8 siii wee xD dios mio, si ser una persona creida este capi me ha dejado los pelos de punta xD vamos a ver si los lectores opinan lo mismo decirmelo plis XDDD. Contesto a los reiewsv muzas gracias por ellos enserio TT es un gran apollo y soporte...snif snif...como un pan con mantekilla..un pan sin mantekilla...no es nada...es pan sin nada! TT: rossmery: pues..meian k fare xDD pos nose yo..si se recuperara xDD/jesybert: Lo del lemon yo tmb lo creo xD tengo k ponerlo cierto, pero tengo k llegar a ese momento, no ancies k ay tara xDD y si se k es un pokillo triste, snif..la musica es mala ( xD esk escuxo musica triste pa inspirarme)/zory: BUAAA aki tienes er capi ! dena muje! XD si me gusto muxo tu fik /sakurass: me alegra k te aya gustado xD aki ta el siguiente._

_enga os dejo ciaooo_

**8- ¡Yo no soy ella:**

_Las piernas me temblavan como una maraca, los ojos se me iban llenado de lágrimas y me costaba controlar la respiración, escuche dentro del despacho como Sasuke se sentaba bruscamente en la silla y golpeaba la mesa- me acobarde- ¿Por que esa reacción?...él aún la ama a ella...yo no puedo sustituirla por mucho que lo ame...yo no soy Hinata Hyuga..y no lo quiero ser...¡No lo quiero ser!.Salí corriendo de aquel lugar, ya no me importaba la lluvia por completo, no me importaba en absoluto.. Quede empapada en pocos segundos, corrí y corri sin detenerme en mirar si en la calle habian coches o que- era bastante tarde así que no había mucho tráfico- me detube en un lugar lujoso- no se como lo hago siempre termino en lugares lujosos- no se parecia al lugar que me detube cuando me encontre a Sasuke aquella vez ni tampoco a la zona de la familia de los Hyugas, esta era más bien elegante y cuidada. En cada esquina había una basura y todo relucia, a pesar de estar a oscuras se veia muy limpio. Los cabellos me goteaban, estaba totalmente mojada y fría, para terminarlo de fastidiar todo se me olvido la cartera en el hospital, y como caresco de sentido de la orientación si me movía seguramente me perdería, así que me quede en el mismo lugar que donde estaba. Pase un poco entre aquellas casas hermosas y sus jardines, realmente era un lugar precioso. Me encante mirando la casa más grande que había, bueno decir "casa" suena un poco normal, aquello era desconsertante, era horriblemente ostentoso y hermoso. Una manción, las puertas eran de roble duro-las puertas de la casa, ya que yo las veia desde afuera, mejor dicho, las veia entre las cacho rejas que habían- los jardines estaban totalmente floreados y había un hermoso árbol, supuse que era un cerezo porque el tronco me resultó familiar. Todo el camino hasta la puerta estaba colocado por piedra,y el cesped no la rozaba- es un trabajo perfecto- me hubiera gustado contemplar más aquella casa tan hermosa pero al mirar la placa del portador de aquella casa me quede blanca, pálida y sin habla. El corazón me dolia, había sido como un navajaso, como si te hubieran puesto 10 puntos sin anestecia...fue horrible..._

Familia Uchiha...Sasuke...- _fui tonta por haber pronunciado su nombre, ante tal acto mis pulsaciones se elevaron a tal punto que me costo respirar._

_Cuando me calme un poco para ser conciente que una luz se dirigia a mi, tube que tirarme al suelo y rodar por el mismo, que con conclución en mi piel se abrieron varias heridas y tube varios cardenales...¡No duele en absoluto!¡Que va! Mentiria si dijera que no me quede tumbada en el suelo haciendome la muerta, me hice la muerta porque si la persona que conducia aquel objeto con ruedas me veia así podría denuciralo por homicidio involuntario, pero mi intento de hacerme la muerta fallo horriblemente. ¿Por que? Las malditas lágrimas que estaba intentando no soltar se escaparon cuando cai al suelo y claro, solloze y chille al caer al suelo. Me levante y me sacudi el culo y mire las pequeñas heridas, el hombre se bajo de su moto- eso era lo que produjo la luz y con consecuencia me tire al suelo brutalmente, a lo rambo- y se quito el casco, por un momento el corazón se me escapo del pecho por sospechar quien era él, pero al ver que mis dudas eran erroneas los latidos se volvieron normales. El hombre-digo hombre porque seguramente tendría unos 30 y muchos y bien cumplidos, tenía el pelo negro largo un rostro blanco y estaba bufff...para hacerle unos miles de favores si me lo pide, pero un problema se parecia demaciado a Él...a la única persona que no me apetecia ver en ese momento..._

..¿Señorita esta bien?-_El hombre se aserco y me cogio suve del brazo, abrió la puerta y cuando volvi a reaccionar estaba dentro de esa casota con unas mujeres que me curaban las heridas-_

_¿Normalmente en estas situaciones que se hace?¿Pegar un grito?-Lo intente pero no me salió la voz, tenía la garganta seca- otra opción...mm ¿Desmayarme?, podría perfectamente en el estado de catatonia que me encontraba- tambien lo intente, pero nada, simplemente en vez de dormirme me desperaba- otra opción que podría hacer y que pueda cumplir. ¿ Salir de aquel lugar¡vale!. Me levante bruscamente, espantando a todas aquellas mujeres y intente salir por una puerta pero cuando llegue entre en otra habitación, esa actividad la hize un par de veces hasta caer mareada en el suelo..._

¡¡BUAAAA!!¿Donde esta la salida?¡¡¡¡buaaaa!!¡Quiero irme a mi casa!!!...me da vueltas todo...no veo nada...-_ decia tonterias, y la verdad son tonterias que me pasaban,quería volver a mi casa y quería saber donde estaba la salida y tambien me daba vueltas la cabeza y no veia nada, con conclución cai desmayada al suelo._

_Cuando abri los ojos vi un techo azul claro, luego a mi lado habia una mesa de noche color pastel y al otro lado lo mismo, encima de la mesita había un par de fotos de unas cuantas mujeres, y entre ellas estaba una de Hinata. Me erguí en ese instante y me sente en la cama, con la vista di un recorrido a toda la habitación, era de mujer aquel lugar. Todo decorado con cuidado y buen gusto, la verdad era agradable, la habitación olía a lavanda, en una silla estaba mi ropa mojada...¿Eh¿Mi ropa?, mire debajo de las mantas y tenía mis bragas con el nombre de Sasuke y una camisa manga larga que me llegaba hasta debajo de las nalgas de color negra,vale tarde cinco minutos en reaccionar, y ahora si proferí un grito, al acto tres mujeres mayores con la misma ropa entraron a la habitación y luego seguida de una mujer de cabellos largos negros y unos ojos negros negros, era relamente hermosa...seguramente tendría entre los 53 o 54, era mayor pero se noto que es su época mosa era hermosa. Ella misma se aserco a la cama donde estaba yo hecha un lio y apunto de estallar al llanto, me sonrrió con gesto maternal eso me calmo lo suficiente para quitar mis manos de mi cabeza, se sento en la cama-al lado mio- y se dispuso a hablar..._

¿Como te encuentas linda?..-_tenía una voz muy dulce y fina, no tenía que agudisar el oido como estoy acostumbrada, ya que las voces dulces suelen ser bajas, pero la de ella no, al contrario...era estable y segura- .._

..ee...y-yo...d-disculpeme...l-lo s-siento..y-yo...y-yo..-_ No sabia que hacer, la voz se me quebró solo al pronunciar la primera palabra, y luego concluyo con lágrimas y más lágrimas. En un momento pense que la mujer se preocuparía pero al contrario, estaba muy tranquila y espero a que me calmara- _...

¿Estas mejor?-_ entre sollozos asenti con la cabeza, ella sonrrio dulcemente y con la mano señalo a las mujeres soldado que se fueran, en poco minutos nos quedamos solas en la habitación- _No hace falta que te disculpes...mi hijo ayer por la noche te condujo dentro de casa y te desmayastes...tenías bastante fiebre por suerte Sasu-chan vino a vicitarnos y te bajó la fiebre habilmente...fue algo raro...-_ la mujer se me quedo mirando y luego con cuidado se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban las fotos de las chicas, y cogió la de Hinata, en ese instante tube una punsada en el pecho...-.._

_¿ Por que ella tenía que aparecer en todo?¡Aparece hasta en mis pesadillas!¡Que horror! Me traumatiza ...enserio...no la odio la verdad...no tengo derecho porque no la conosco...ni tampoco la conocere y si estubiera viva tampoco la quisiera conocer. La cara de la mujer al ver la foto es convulciono en tristeza¡ otra persona con sindrome-pos-difitus-hinata!. En ese instante me sulfure, la verdad...me levante de la cama y me tambalee un poco pero recogi mis pantalones para ponermelos y marcharme, no estaba dispuesta a seguir en ese lugar donde nadie había superado la muerte de ella...y yo ya hice lo mio...con .._

...yo...y-yo ya p-puse de mi parte con Sasuke...Sasuke..-_ fue un error pensar en voz alta, pero lo hice, la madre me miro y me separo de los pantalones con dulsura y me sentó en la cama, noto mi angustia y dolor simplemente al verme la cara...-_

..tu...deves de ser Sakura..¿me equivoco?-_ eso me dejo perpleja¿ Como aquella mujer sabía mi nombre?, bueno es una pregunta retorica, ya que el apellido Uchiha lo dice todo...y el nombre Familia aún más...pero la tenia que plantear¿ lo mas educado es contestar no?..pero no conteste, simplemente me quede mirando mis piernas y vi la marca de la quemada del chocolate de aquella noche...aquella noche inperfecta pero única..- ..._Eso me lo tomo como un si...entonces...Sakura-chan..¿Puedo llamarte así no?-_ Levante la cabeza y mire a esa mujer, tan buena y dulce, le asenti con la cabeza y me decidi hablar...-_

Señora...muchas gracias por cuidarme esta noche...estoy sumamente agradecida...pero..si me disculpa...quisiera irme a mi casa...mis amigos deben estar preocupados...además luego tengo que irme al hosp...luego tengo que irme...-_ no pude seguir hablando, todo aquello me daba dolor me dolia...no queria ver la cara de Sasuke por un tiempo...y si ese tiempo era largo mejor..- ..._

_La mujer no se iba a quedar corta de ayudarme, en la otra mecita había un pequeño teléfono marco unos numeros y comenzó a hablar con alguien, lo único que fui capaz de entender fue...Sasuke, Baño, Itachi, Hinata...Siempre Hinata...siempre..¿Por que ella tanto?¿Esta muerta no?...Ella no existe...ella murió...me sabe mal por ella...pero yo no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo...si fuera capaz...volveria a hacer que viviera...para ver la sonrrisa de Sasuke otra vez...seria capaz de todo..porque amo a Sasuke más que a mi vida...y estaba celosa de una muerta...se que no tendría que hablar de Hinata diciendole muerta...pero eso es lo que es...son palabras duras...pero yo no soy ella..y nunca lo sere...no quiero susplantarle..no quiero.._

_Otra vez fui trasladada como una marioneta, de ese cuarto pase a un baño enorme, me dejaron sola para que me aserara y me quitara la pinta de enferma que tenía, la verdad me opuse con toda mi fuerza y mi alma para que no tubieran ese trato conmigo pero fue en vano, luego sali y me dejaron unas prendas de ropa. Era una falda negra larga y una camisa negra con un oso panda dibujado, cuando fui a ponermelo leei en la etiqueta "HINATA" ..eso me dolió..¿Que planeaban?¿Transformarme en Hinata?. Comenzaba a entender toda las palabras esas sueltas...y eso me dolió...si hubiera tenido otra muda de ropa me la hubiera puesta la otra pero como no, me puse esa, peine mi pelo a duras pena y mirandome al espejo..._

Pero Sakura...¿Que haces?..Tú no eres así...no eres triste...siempre tienes una sonrrisa para todo el mundo...incluso en los malos momentos...¿Acaso ese Uchiha te puede controlar?...¿Puede hacer que tú vida cambie y te haga desdichada?...

_Y la respuesta era Si, Sasuke era todo para mi, todo...solo con verle el día era hermosos aunque pasace la más de las horribles tormentas, me daba igual verlo con Hinata...simplemente queria verlo a él...sonrriendo..para mi era todo ..todo..._

_Sali de el baño ya vestida y en la puerta me esperaba el hombre que me adentro en la casa la noche anterior, le mire esperando a que soltara algo que me diera alguna razón para salir corriendo de hay..y así sentirme ofendida y tener una escusa...pero que va..._

Estas realmente bella...Sakura-san, me llamo Itachi...soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke...¿ lo conoces no?..._- lo ultimo lo dijo con tono de sorna, se lo pasaba bien, haciendome sufrir, el muy cabrón, lo acabava de conocer y ya estaba jodiendo, tipico hermano mayor. Le gire la cara y me dirigi a un lugar pero claro estaba equivocada, Itachi me cogió del brazo y me condujo por un labertido de puertas y habitaciones, cada una mas distinta que la otra._

_Al final de pasarnos como 10 minutos encontrando el lugar nos paramos en una puerta trasparente que daba a un enorme jardin, como supuse esa familia tenia un dineral, que se le caia por los bolsillos, el jardin era mas o menos de 100 metros cuadrados, algo horriblemente grande, casi tube que cerrar los ojos para poder ver lo que había al final del verdor enorme. Cuando me libere de la mano de Itachi me volvio a coger y me coloco en una de las sillas que habían debajo de un parasol, el jardin tenía una fuente en forma de ángel, la tipica fuente que hay que todas las casa lujosas, daba asco, sinceramente. Me prepare para castigarle a él y a las personas que vinieran con mi silencio, no tenía ninguna razón para hacerme poner una ropa de una muerta-con perdon de ella- y hacer que me pareciera a ella, lo digo porque la ropa y todo lo que me habian obligado a poner en los 10 minutos de caminata hicieron que me pareciera a ella, podria parecer ella sino fuera por los ojos y el pelo, pero calvada, enserio...lo que hace el maquillaje es imprecionante. Cuando ya tenía todo mi plan tramado por la puerta entró aquella mujer amable, que ahora me parecia el ogro en persona y luego un hombre más mayor que ella y con pinta de hombre serio de negocios-se me helo la sangre- luego entró él...Sasuke, vestia con unos pantalones vaqueros y una franela azul abierta con una camisa blanca dentro, estaba guapisimo, no podía conciliar en el mundo un hombre tan guapo y perfecto como él...era mi perdición. Cuando me vio espere algo más no se...algo más asombrado...por estar yo ay..en ese lugar...donde no pintaba nada...pero luego hice memoria y me acorde de que Sasu-chan es Sasuke, simplemente dicho por una madre, entonces comprendi que no se sorprendiera. Itachi que estaba sentado al lado mio se levanto para saludar a su familia, y yo hice lo mismo a regañadientes para no parecer descortes, cuando me levante los ojos del hombre y de Sasuke se abrieron como platos, en los ojos de el mayor pasaron miles de expreciónes...desde el desapruebo hasta la comprención..y en los de Sasuke...una simple tristeza...y dolor melancolia...volvio los ojos del primer día...apagados...sin vida...al principio no entedi nada, pero luego vi mi ropa...la ropa de ella...de Hinata...senti una punzada en el corazón...dolor por Sasuke...dolor por mi...porque a pesar de todo lo que intente hacer nada tubo efecto...no sirvio para nada...en absoluto...ahora estaba en la casa de sus padres...no como yo pensaba, mi fantacia era que Sasuke me presentara como su futura esposa o novia...no que sus madre e hermano me estubieran presentando a él, con una ropa que no es mia..._

¿ Sakura...por que llevas esa ropa?..¿Mama?..¿Que hace...ella así?...-_su voz temblava, estaba nervioso, estaba recordando..._

¿Hijo no te parece que se parece mucho a ella?...Mirala...quizás..podrías intentar rehacer tu vida con ella...¿Por que no lo pruebas?-_ En ese instante lo entendi todo..._

_Apareci en ese lugar por casualidad, sus padres quería que alguien rehaciera la vida de su hijo, pero no encontraron a nadie, y claro apareci yo, hay vagabundeando, mojada y triste y decidieron que yo quizas podria, además nosotros nos conociamos no...¿Intentaban susplantar a Hinata conmigo?¿Quieren que yo sea ella?...¿Me quieren para que sea ella?...¿Para que sea el cuerpo de una muerta?. Las lágrimas me salian de los ojos una tras otra, ya no me importaba ser una niña malcreada y llorica, me daba igual que Sasuke me viera llorar.., me daba igual todo...simplemente tenia claro una cosa que antes...era simplemente una duda que quizas la alargue demaciado...pero ahora era una realidad...Sasuke aún no la olvido..._

_Mire a Sasuke llena de lágrimas, me queria asercar a él, y decirle como siempre que yo estare a su lado, que le ayudare...pero ahora no queria...yo no le podía ayudar...no es que no podía...no queria...ya lo deje pasar...si le amaba...y le amo...pero eso no quiere decir que valla a susplantarla a ella.._

Sasuke...yo...-_ la voz sonaba quebrada pero firme, Sasuke me miro shokeado- ..._lo siento...yo me rendi...pero...lo intente de todo corazón...intente que la olvidaras...intente que fueras feliz...siempre con un limite...intentando ser yo...ser a Sakura que vieras...no a una sombra divagante ...que quizas te recordaba a ella...por eso...quizas...pudiste volver a sonrreir...

...S-sakura..-_quería dejarle hablar, pero seguramente serian escusas..para no hacerme sufrir, para que supiera que mi esfuerzo sirvio para algo, pero no queria escuchar porque así seguramente lo que le queria decir no tendría la misma fuerza, por eso no le deje continuar...-_

Pero...nunca quize parecerme a Hinata...nunca...no quiero que intentes quererme ...porque se que me ves y te recuerdas a ella...esta ropa..-_ me cogi un borde de la ropa para que la viera-_ es de ella...si...quizas de fisico...podría ser igual...quizás ..podría intetarlo ser...por ti...porque te amo...y quiero estar contigo...pero...eso no es lo yo quiero...yo lo que de verdad deseo que es que la logres olvidar...y me veas a mi a Sakura...como alguien más...no que en mi rostro la veas reflejada a ella...-_ las lágrimas aún salian por mi rostro y no sedian-_ ...De fisico quizas nos parescamos...pero de alma y de corazón ...jamas...

- ...

Yo no soy ella...así...que...aquí...termino todo...lo que yo podía darte...o lo que estaba a mi alcanze...yo..no puedo ser ella...y tampoco quiero serlo...

_Pase al lado de la madre de él, que tenía la mano en la boca con los ojos cristalinos, al lado de el padre que tenia la vista seria...su hermano con una sonrrisa de puro despecho y la de el...su cara mostraba dolor...y tristeza...una tristeza que no supe indentificar..._

* * *

_¿ les ha dejado los pelos de punta como a mi? decirmelo es pa saberlo si soy ultra-sensible ! xD dejar reviews plisss _


	9. Sólo tú

_Holaaa xD la menda ha llegado!! he de confesarme..¿he tardado demaciado en subir el capi? ooU la verdad es que llevo unas semanitas k no hago nada en clase y si no me organizo no se k tengo k hacer despues. Asi que pido disculpas formales! PERDONEMEN¿ SERAN CAPAZZ? TOT ( xD soy una dramatika). Gracias por seguir leyendo este fik y por dejar revies, Aki os dejo las contestaciones: _azeret-m.L.: ( xD a kedado azul k mal) Me alegro k te aya gustado!! - gracis por el revies!!/ ktita-aya ( XD sigue la generacion del azul) casi te hizo llorar? òó al proximo se te caera el mokillo de las lagrimas xD jajajaa!! vale ha kedado demostrado cientificamente k no soy la unica hiper-sensible! ò-ó gracias por tu revies y me alegra k te haya gustado -/SabakuTsuki ( xD creo k me cambiare el nik por "azul" ya k el azul predomina por aki ajaaj) buaaa lo siento por tardar tanto!! ToT me disculpo a vosss!! a mi tmb me dolio muxo escribir eso TT termine con los peloz de punta , si nezezitas llorar llora, es mejor llorar k no llorar! aki ta la actualizacion, y cuida tus rodillas k no se te vallas a lastimar por arrodillarte xDD

enga aki os dejo el capi

ciaooo

**9- Sólo tú: **

_Me quede petrificado..¿Sasuke que haces?¡Corre buscala!¡Detenla!¡Corre!¿Acaso la quieres perder como a ella?...Hinata. Por un momento todos los recuerdos de Hinata se me vinieron a la mente, cada uno, cada beso, cada caricia...su sonrrisa...la aunsencia de sus labios...de ella...su ausencia dolía...pero ahora no es ella la que proboca ese dolor fuerte en mi pecho...ella ahora no es la que perturba mi sueños...no es la que me hace sonrreir y la que me hace pasar todos los días alegres en el hospital...ella no es..._

_La sangre volvió a circularme por todo el cuerpo,entonces sentí las piernas, me moví veloz y salí del jardin, pasando todas las puertas de aquella gran manción. Si tenía algo más de suerte podría encontrar a Sakura antes de que llegára a la salida. Busque por los seis despachos de toda la casa, por los 3 hold..por las habitaciones...por todo...no la encontre..._

La volvi a perder...Sakura...

_Exauto por las prisas, me recoste de una de las paredes y me sente en el suelo enmoquetado-estaba bastante caliente el suelo y encima yo sudaba como un condenado- intentando recobrar la respiración. Cuando me percate del lugar donde estaba abrí los ojos como platos, me encontraba en la ala este de la casa, era uno de los pocos lugares que soliamos visitar. De pequeño mi hermano me traumatizo diciendo que en una de esas habitaciones vivió una vieja que murió misteriosamente y su alma anda vagando...en pocas palabras una alma en pena. ¡Claro! Como todo niño, pequeño, cobarde y mimado me asuste y no me asercaba a esa sala..aunque la última vez...fui con Hinata. Es algo lamentable, todo lo que hay al rededor mio tiene lazos con ella, ahora pronunciar su nombre no duele, desde aquel día...cuando fui a la casa de los Hyugas...cuando le dije a Sakura que la queria...¿La quiero?...Sakura..._

_Cerre los ojos un momento intentando capturar los pequeños momentos que he estado compartiendo con ella, y aunque suene un poco raro...los comparé con los de Hinata..._

_Sakura y Hinata..._

_Con Sakura toda las horas son alegres, divertidas...contentas...no tengo que pensar en ocultar mi dolor...nisiquiera siento dolor...es algo mágico..._

_Con Hinata, todas las horas ...eran alegres...pero escasas...contentas pero siempre terminaban con lágrimas en los ojos...ay..no podía ocultar mi dolor...ella estaba sentada en una cama, con miles de cables...era incomodo besarla...era incomodo estar con ella pensar que en cualquier istante podría quebrar su débil cuerpo...ahora me doy cuenta...de una cosa ..._

_En ese momento escuche un fuerte golpe en una de las habitaciones, me dió palo mirar...bueno palo no...miedo..¿Que?..aún estoy traumatizado...así que lo deje correr y intente volver al hilo de mis cavilaciones, pero otro severo golpe acompañado de un pequeño chillido que luego fue silenciado por algo...ese chillido..¿Sakura?_

¿Sakura?..¿Estas por ahí?-_ por muy vergonsozo que podría ser, lo estaba haciendo, en una de las esquina me apolle y hable en un tono alto y que pareciera duro. Pero nadie contesto, luego las luzes de la casa se apagaron de golpe y todo se puso oscuro tanto afuera de la casa como dentro y resono un trueno acompañado de una lluvia muy intensa y sincronizado el chillido de esa persona, que era Sakura._

_Respiré hondo y cogi de una cajita una vela y la encendi- en una de las esquinas de por la pared hay un agujero con velas, las puse de pequeño cuando iba por ese lugar, me cuesta creer que nadie las ayá encontrado- y comenze a caminar, pase por dos habitaciones terrorificas, luego por el salón con los muebles con un plástico encima para que no se dañara, luego me dirigia a las escaleras en forma de caracol, si he de ser sincero ese lugar es espantoso._

_Me propuse a subir las escaleras cuando escuche un chillido terrorifico acompañado de unos llantos, luego un trueno sonó iluminando todo y pude ver entre la luz de el relampago unos ojos verdes llorosos en una de las esquinas de la sala. Baje con cuidado para no hacer ruido y no asustarla más de lo que estaba la pobre...me aserqué a ella a poco a poco.._

¿Sakura?...-_Con la vela ilumine un poco el suelo y la vi, estaba arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas llorando en silencio, aunque sus sollosos la delataron, le toque el hombro con cuidado- ...¿Sakura?_

¡¡¡AAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!-_chillo tan fuerte que hasta los muertos se hubieran despertado, se callo de culo al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, luego sono un trueno muy fuerte y lo que ocurrió fue en un instante.-_

_Cuando me quize dar cuenta, Sakura me estaba abrazando, hudiendo la cabeza en mi pecho- estaba temblando- al estar abrazada ami su llanto se hizó fuerte y trágico, no decia nada y yo tampoco. No me lo pensé dos veces antes de hacerlo, le rodie con mis brazos y la aserque más a mi, para sentir su calor. Estaba helada. _

S-sasuke-k-kun...t-tengo...t-tengo...m-mucho...m-mucho..m-mi-_ cuando iba a terminar la frace sonó un trueno, débil - _¡¡¡AHHH¡¡NO ME DEJES SOLA SASUKE-KUN PORFAVOR!! NO TE VALLAS!!...PORFAVOR...porvafor...no me dejes...-_su voz se iba tornando más y más débil...estaba super asustada-_

_Le abraze muy fuerte-sin hacerle daño- y le acaricie el pelo, para tranquilizarla. Le cogí de la cintura y la conduge hasta un sofá-antes de sentarce le había quitado el plastico que le cubria- para que se calmara, aún estado sentada no se despego de mi..nisiquiera un centimetro.._

Yo...yo no veo a Hinata cuando te miro a ti...-_ dije con la voz suave, note como sus manos cogidas de mi camisa disminuian la preción, pero no se separaba de mi pecho-_...es verdad...que en algunas ocaciones...cuando te miraba...me recordabas a ella...en eso si que no te quiero mentir...también es verdad...que aún no la he podido borrar de mi mente...que aún la sigo queriendo...-_ note como se quedaba sin aire, eso le dolió, lo note hasta yo, pero no quería mentirle...ella fue sincera conmigo..y yo tambien lo seré- _...pero...ese amor que siento por ti...y que sentía por ella es muy distinto...Hinata..es Hinata...una mujer...débil...que dependia de mi las 24 horas del día...y que yo dependia de ella...-_ sus reacciones siempre se repetian...dolor-_ ..eramos solo una persona...compartiamos todo..he pasado momentos felizes y tristes con ella...eso es sierto...pero..pero..- _dejó de temblar y se separó de mi, me miró a la cara con los ojos abiertos, llenos de lágrimas que corrian por sus mejillas para morir en su barbilla..- _pero..eso que sentí con ella..acabó el mismo día que su corazón dejó de latir...y el mio también..en ese preciso instante...para mi se acabó todo..no quería nada más que no fuera ella..NADA...

_No quería escuchar lo que le decia, se le veia en la cara...por mi parte es cruel..pero quiero que me escuche...solo un momento más..le cogí las manos-estaban frías, intente calentarlas con las mias- y la miré..._

Entonces...tú llegastes...una interina...una muchacha alegre y simpatica...con una sonrrisa de muñeca barbie..eso me desconcertaba...siempre me preguntaba ¿Como podías sonrreir tanto?..y aún lo sigo sin entender...y el mismo día me dijistes que me amabas...lo negastes al acto...alegando una broma...pero vi en tus ojos los muy duro que era eso...estubistes conmigo apesar de que te dije una negativa...o no te dije nada...y luego me pedistes una oportunidad...te la di...-_ me calle...y escrute sus ojos intentando ver más allá de lo que me mostraba...pero no vi nada...sólo lágrimas y dolor...un dolor que yo conocia...y muy bien..pero no estaban en mis ojos...sino en los de ella- ..._y el día de la casa de los Hyugas...cuando fuimos a la casa de Hinata...-_ me sorprendí que se sorprendiera de la manera como dije el nombre de ella sin demostrar dolor...- _y tu estubistes a mi lado cuando entre en la oscuridad...me cogistes de la mano...y lograstes asomarme a la luz...en mi vida..tu fuistes la gota de luz...desde el nefasto día...

...S-sasuke-_le tape la boca con la mano-_ Porfavor ...dejame seguir...escuchame...aquella noche...te dije...que Te queria...tú me dijistes que bromeaba...y yo lo negué...desde ese día..me sentia extraño..no suelo decir lo que siento tan a la ligera...pensé...que te alegraria...escuchar eso...pensé...que me querias...pero quizás...lo dije cuando era muy tarde...

_Miraba al suelo sucio, y luego a sus manos que ahora apretaban fuerte las mias...sus ojos volvieron a llenarce de lágrimas y su rostro se quebró en pedasitos...cada gotita fría que caia en mi mano ardiente...quemaba...pero no esa que duele...sino que cura. Ella bajó la mirada al suelo, como intentando ocultarce..pero se lo impedí con mi mano..._

Al día siguiente intente no encontrarme contigo...porque no sabía que te diria..y tampoco no sabia que me dirias...cuando terminamos la fiesta de la noche ...estabas totalmente hebría..así que no pude aclarar contigo..el tema ese que se quedó en el aire...yo..lo quería hacer ayer...pero no pude...te busque..por todo el hospital...cuando me dijistes..."Me rindo"-_ solo recordar esas palabras me resuena todo por dentro, y me hace sentir mal- _Se...se que fue mi culpa...que te rindieras...no te ayudaba...y me arrepiento...yo..te lo prometo...No te lo juro...que nunca...que jamas..intente susplanterte por Hinata...te lo juro...lo de hoy...me tomó por sorpresa...no sabía que estarias aquí...no se como llegastes a mi casa...ayer por la noche vine a casa a por algunas cosas...y mi madre me dijo que había una mujer con mal aspecto en la habitacion...de Hinata..fui corriendo y te vi...tendida y pálida en la cama...-_ en mi voz se notó un poco la histeria que me probocaba recordar eso, ...y sentirlo-_ ..por la cabeza se me pasarón miles de cosas...de para que una mujer...no una mujer no...Sakura...podría estar pálida y mojada...me espante..y ...te baje la fiebre rápidamente...luego sali del cuarto ..volando...e espere sentado en la puerta a que te despertaras...-_ sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la verdad no se como explicarme mejor...- ..._yo..Sakura...

_Esta vez fue ella, la que no me dejo proseguir...me tapo la boca con la palma de la mano, estaba gélida y temblava..._

Tú...¿no las has olvidado no?-_ acenti, su rostro se contrajo de tristesa- _...¿La sigues queriendo?...- acentí- ...-_ Con esas preguntas se dió por satisfecha, bajó la mano de mi boca, y se levanto, dejando mis manos encima de mis piernas, me estaba dando la espalda posiblemete para marcharce.¿La iba a perder ahora?..¡no puedo permitirlo!¡Otra vez no!..me gustaría saber que es lo que le pasa por la cabeza...saber para que me hace esas preguntas...y poder contestarla a su gusto...pero no podía...simplemente le puedo contar la verdad._

_Se disponía a marcharce, pero yo le abrace por la espalda, entrelazando mis brazos en su pequeña cintura- se sorprendió y dejo de respirar un segundo-me toco las manos como quiciendo que la dejara ir, pero no hacia fuerza...supuse que esperaba a que hablara..._

La quiero...pero no la amo...-_se lo dije claro y alto, quería que lo escuchara- _Ella a estado conmigo..en el hospital..y quizás algun día fuera de el, pero nada más...ella..me pidió que no me encerrara en mi oscuridad...me pidió que rehiciera mi vida...pero no lo hice..-_sus manos ya iban cogiendo fuerza, tenía que ser rápido...¡oh dios mio!¿Por que no puedo ser más directo?¿Como Naruto por ejemplo?¡Rayos!- _No le hice caso...porque no quería...y porque no estaba preparado...pero ahora si que lo estoy...Solo tú...fuistes capas de tocar...lo que nadie había tocado...por miedo a herirme...tú no me has hecho recordar..simplemente has estado en el lugar justo y preciso cuando lo necesitaba...y eso me ayudo muchisimo..por eso..ahora si quiero rehacer mi vida..

...¿ E-eso...q-que significa?...-_Su respiración se estaba alterando, a este paso va a hipeventilar, bueno, total va a hiperventilar. Me aserque a su oido y en un susurro le dije-_..Te amo ...a ti..

* * *

Ya k tamos confesandonos, me confiezo, me ha kedao kortillo, pero tenia k dejarlo así, uu osino hubiera puesto cualkier cosa k hubiera desentonado! xD asi como esta corto este capi palabra de honor k el capi 10 se subira antes del fin de semana siguiente k os parece? - bueno dejar coments y asi me decis si la oferta os convense xDDD

ciaooo


	10. Lujuria

Lo recito en DO menor..LO SIENTOOOO EN EL ALMA por tardar tanto..TT no me mateis..plis..tengo una buena escusa xD tenia que hacer un trabajo de biologia y me tenia extresada...( eso hace como...el martes creo) me podia haber sentado..pero esque no encontre el tiempo...TT ¿Me perdonareis?. Aviso una cosa ..en este capi hay unos fragmentos que estan escrito con negrita xD son pensamientos.¿vale? es para k lo sepais jajaj. Bueno muxas gracias por lo reviews 29 no me lo puedo crer ToT e batido mi record..snfi snd espero k aumenten...ara os contesto los revies: ktita-aya: Me agrada que te aya gustado y emocionado! Snif snif...gracias por el revies/ sakurass: si pobrecillo el niño..es lentillo tenes k comprenderle...yo ..le comprendo argo xD solo pokito/ zory: WEEE no me denuncies xD bueno..tamos pares..pk ya tmb te denuncio...pero es igualll.LO SIENTOOO prometo no tardar muxo y sipa k hablaremos por el msn xDD / Maluza: ( lo he escrito bien? o.oU) Si..es triste..snif snif..pero este capi...se sube de tono xDD gracias por el revies/ camaran: gracias gracias, gracias..fue un brote de inspireixon xDD y k kasulidad k seamos del mismo año y mes xDD oioi k pekeño k es el mundo xDD/Miyuky-san: ( oo lo escrito bien ? xD ) : TT gracias por esforzarte en leerlo..snif snif...te lo agradesco un dia de esto..are otro hinaxsasu vale? y del deirara ese...pues...la verdad...esk..no me fa ilu...xDD/ y finito xD aer..aer...a si AVISO VERY IMPORTANTE: **si eres mu sensible a los actos sexuales yo de ti...no leeria una parte del capi xD pero si kieres..leelo..no kreo k ofenda muxo xD. **Bueno yo ya he avisado xDD enga ciaooo

**10-Lujuria:**

_Ella se giró para verme los ojos, para comprobar si no mentia. Supuse que mi expreción era serena y sincera porque sonrrió con un deje de tristeza, aún no se lo creia me lo esperaba..¿Como deves actuar cuando la chica que amas y acabas de herir hace mas o menos como 2 horas antes no te cree cuando le dice lo muy loco que estas por ella¿Por que no inventan libros para ayudar los tios y no a las tias?¡Ellas tiene sus propias armas, los pechos, su culo etc...nosotros no..y menos yo...un muchacho enclenque y con corazón destrozado..bueno..ahora en post de recuperación, pero igualmente, sirve como escusa. Le acaricie la mejilla-la tenía mojada de tanto llorar- la sangre le subió a la cara y se sonrojo, seguramente por haber actuado de ese modo...suspiro y se propuso a hablar..._

No..._- se callo y reordeno las palabras que me iba a decir- _¿De verdad dices eso?...o simplemente ..lo dices para quedar bien..dime..¿De verdad...me amas ami?...¿Como puedo estar segura de lo que dices?...-_me miraba con los ojos vacios, intentaba expresarce lo mejor que podía, hasta yo notaba el esfuerzo._

_Le seguia acariciando la mejilla y baje hasta su labio inferior que con el dedo indice lo contorne, sentía su agitada respiración en mi mano...la tenía a pocos metros de mi...y quería que le demostrara mi amor...en esta situaciones...no se puede explicar con palabras...sino con actos.._

_Me aserque a ella y le bese los labios, tenía un sabor dulces pero delicados, eran labios pequeños...tenía miedo de romperlos. Le bese nuevamente y baje por su cuello, estaba temblando y luego su respiración se volvio más fuerte...sino paraba se me quedaria sin aire. Me aleje de su cuello y me aserque nuevamente a su oido..._

Te amo...y no se como puedo expresartelo...Sakura..-_ lo dije entre susuros, por un momento deje de respirar-por la sorpresa- Sakura me abrazo rápidamente y fuerte, hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho._

¿Me amas?¿No me mientes?¿De verdad?...Sasuke..._- levanto su rostro y me miro, con esos ojos llenos de ternura y duda, me aserque a ella y le volvi a besar, esta vez con más ganas, espere que me devolviera el beso si esa era su intención.No supe lo muy efusiva que era hasta que me correspondio el beso colgandoce de mi cuello, por un momento pensé que me caeria para adelante y la estriparia con mi cuerpo._

_Le devolvi el beso con amor, y con mucha pación ella hacia lo mismo. La cogi en brazos y nos sentamos en el sofa, los dos paramos y recuperamos la respiración durante un minuto. El silencio hizo precensia, y se prolongaba. No sabia que decir, supongo que ella tampoco-tenia la mano precionando su corazón- entonces un estrueno retumbo por toda la casa y acto seguida me encontre a Sakura echa un saco de maracas, estaba temblando-me había olvidado que afuera caia un diluvio- le acaricie el pelo tranquilizandola, pero mis caricias no hicieron efecto, la lluvia hizo acto de precensia, se escuchaba el chocar de las gotas contra los charcos y el rugido feroz del viento contra las ventanas. Cada vez Sakura temblava más, la cogi y la sente sobre mi regazo, ella sorprendida se me quedo mirandome, posiblemente no se esperaba eso de mi parte. _

No temas...no voy a dejar que te ocurra nada...-_ me miró con esos ojitos verdes repletos de lágrimas, estaba tan linda...y tan sexy con esa ropa que se le ajustaba a los pechos...¿Que?¡Soy hombre, hay que entenderme!¡Caray!. Sakura me volvio a abrazar y rondeandome el cuello con sus brazos y aprentando fuerte.. como si fuera a desaparecer..._

Ahora...no temo a los truenos...-_dijo entre susurros, me costo escucharla ya que mi pecho le tapaba toda la cara y la boca, y sus voz no era muy fuerte- _Ahora temo...temo..algo peor...peor que los truenos...

_No entendia lo que quería decir, y tampoco sabía por donde iria la cosa, se despego de mi pecho y acaricio mi cara. Estaba helada que al tocarme tirite de frío._

Entonces...dime..¿A que temes?...si puedo hacer algo...lo que sea..yo..-_me tapo la boca con las manos..-_

Temo...a que me despierte mañana por la mañana...y vea..y vea que todo esto ha sido un sueño..._- sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, ya sabía por donde iba todo eso.._

...¿Tanto soñabas con este día?...¿Tanto has soñado a que te digera que te amaba?-_ Ella sonrrió asintiendo, casi parecia que le costara admitir lo mucho que me amaba, y yo sin darme cuenta...que ciego que estava.._

..Por eso...por eso...si..si esto no es un sueño..._- se avalanzo sobre mi dejandome estendido en el sofa- _no me dejes sola...no quiero volver a mi casa...no quiero volver sola...

_Me incorpore dejandola de nuevo en mis piernas, la bese, pero ese beso era distinto a los demás, la bese y luego la quite de mi regazo y le cogi la mano._

Entonces...ven a la mia..-_le dije en susurro, casi avergonzado-_

_Me sorprendi al vernos a los dos en el jardin interior de la sala este de la casa, la verdad no suponia que me conocia tan bien la parte oscura de mi casa-me acorde que de pequeño la llamava así- en poco minutos ambos estubimos subidos en un taxi, con destino mi casa. Llegamos en media hora, luego subimos y vi mi casa totalmente oscura, por un momento me estremesi y me supe a pensar si de verdad esto sería un sueño.¿Que pasaria si todo esto lo soñe yo tambien?..me ofusque totalmente...por un momento pense que las piernas me fallaban..pero los brazos de Sakura me rodearon la cintura haciendo una presa segura...mi puerto seguro..._

_Estaba totalmente empapada, de cabeza a los pies. El pelo se le quedaba pegado por la cara- le quite uno que le tapada un ojo y seguramente le molestaria- era tan hermosa, solo verla a ella me pareció que la casa se me ilumino entera...y eso que estaba todo a oscuras. Sakura iluminaba todo, con esa sonrrisa suya-ahora su sonrrisa era hermosa, radiante- pense que sentiria un poco de confución al estar en mi casa...normalmente las chicas reaccionan algo mal cuando un chico les lleva a su casa..._

Sasuke..¿Ocurre algo?-_ su voz sonaba normal, pero con una pisca de tristeza, quizas mi rostro mostraba un poco de desconcerto...¿Que pensaría Sakura de estar en mi casa?...bueno..quizás ella lo haya pillado con segundas...o quizas yo inconsientemente lo dije con segundas..._

N-no n-nada..-_ Senti un tremendo sofocon cuando me abrazo y ...y sus ..p-...pechos se apretadorn en mi. Obviamente quería mirar el volumene de eso..que rosaba mi pecho, pero pense que le disgustaría así que mire para otro lado-descaradamente-..._

**Parte pervertida de Sasuke vs Parte buena de Sasuke..**

¡Virgen de la calcuta!¡Peazo melones que me tinene la niña!¿Por que no se las tocas?

¿Q-QUE?¿TU ESTAS LOCO?

...enga...que se que te mueres de ganas...solo un poquito...no hace daño..

..N-NO...TENGO QUE CONTROLARME...

Si se las estas mirando...

¿QUE?

**Parte real de la situación**

_¿De verdad se las estoy mirando? Bueno abri los ojos y vi...y vi...uff! Senti un gran alivio al ver el techo, eso quiere decir que estaba mirando al techo, cosa buena. Los ojos de Sakura se posaron en mi, y los mios en ..en ..el perimetro de pechos..pero al acto volvi a subir los ojos...ella al ver mi acto miro a abajo y al instante se separo de mi y tapo sus tremendas mamas de mis ojos..._

L-Lo s-siento...n-no q-queria mirar..**si que querias mirar..pervertido...¿ las tienes potentes no?**_" NOOOOO"..._

_Pense que Sakura se sentiria avergonzada y hecha un manojo de rabia, pero simplemente se tapaba los tremendos pechos que me tiene la niña y miraba abajo, yo segui su mirada y fue gran error, la falda se le quedaba pegada al cuerpo dejandome ver sus piernas y muslos muy pontentes y esas caderas...hmmm.._**¡buf¿por que no le hacemos unos cuantos favores?**_"no! ..imposible! Hoy no!"_**¿Eh? Ves...como si querias guarrote...¡te he pillado!**_. Movi la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando sacarme la vos de mi consiencia pervertida...obviamente no pude..._

_-_..emm..Sakura..¿ quieres cambiarte de ropa?...no valla a ser que te suba otra vez la fiebre...metete en la ducha **que yo ahora mismo voy cariño **_" no no no, callate ya" _y así...te rejalas un poco...¿vale?...

...Gracias...Sasuke..

_Fui a por la ropa y le enseñe el baño a Sakura, cosa que se quedo embellesada con lo bonito que era, estube todo el rato luchando con mi parte pervertida mientras Sakura estaba en la ducha y canturreaba una extraña cancion-seguramente una nana o algo por el estilo- cuando salió se encontraba con una de mis franelas de color negros-le sentaban estupendas.._**¡COÑO! COMO ESTA LA MUY...¡BUF! ENGA SASUKE...vamos chico...vamos...que que mirala...te lo esta pidiendo con la mirada...vamos...vamos..**_" NO no y NO, ella ahora...no..bueno..¡¡¡HAHAHA DEJA DE HABLAR QUIERES!! Tengo que pensar...¿vale?"_..._la voz en mi cabeza se calmo durante unos minutos-gracias a dios- - Sakura me miraba un poco sorprendida, normalmente yo no me confundo tanto..y mi parte pervertida no sale.._

¿Quieres comer algo?...

...No gracias...estoy bien...¿y tu?...¿como te encuentras?..

...emm..bien...

_Mentiria si digera que me estaba abstiniendo con toda las ganas del mundo, la lujuria se apoderaba de mi. La deje en la sala mientras me daba un baño con agua fría para calmar a la bestia. Cuando sali llevaba puesto unos boxers negros y una camisa negra, me sente al lado suya a ver la tele, pero la verdad no la estavamos viendo ninguno de los dos..nos estabamos mirando uno al otro, yo tenia su mano cogida-incosientes los dos nos fuimos acercando y nos cogimos las manos- y su cabeza se recostaba en mi pecho.._

Sasuke...

...hmm..dime..

Te quiero...

_Le cogi del rostro y la mire, era tan linda...ahora no quedaba ninguna nota de tristeza o confución en su mirada, en su lugar ahora estaba la alegría que le ocasionaba este momento, los dos juntos...solos..escuchando la lluvia. Me alegre que la voz de mi interior hubiera sesado, si estubiera hablandome posiblemente no me hubiera controlado.._

_Sakura me beso ya que yo no hacia ademan de querer besarla, sus besos eran dulces, sus manos se enredaron con mi pelo y yo le abrace y la aserque a mi para sentirla, para ternerla mas serca de mi..._

_En ese momento...me deje llevar..por su cuerpo...su aroma...su piel...y por el amor...que tenia..por ella.._

_Nos separamos para coger aire despues de aquel bezaso enorme, me miro sorprendida y se disculpo bajando el rostro, no deje que lo hiciera ya que le volvi a besar. Le hice presa de mis brasos y ella de mi cuello, la bese explorando cada rincon de su boca-un poco mas y la pobre se atraganta- luego baje a su cuello y la bese fuerte-le deje un chupenton, marque mi territorio- luego fui oliendo el aroma, hasta llegar a las montañas fuji, grandes y robustas-eso era lo que aparentaba con la camisa puesta, no quize imaginarme como seria sin ella- me detube en ese lugar y Sakura me beso el pelo y con las manos me acaricio la espalda y me beso con delicadesa...y prolongando cada besito. Me desperte de mi asombró y sin evitarlo le quite la camisa, pense que ella reaccionaria mal pero se pico y me quito la mia, estabamos los dos sentados en mi sofa sin camisa, obviamente los dos colorados y llenos de lujuria..¿Que imbecil se pararia en ese instante?¡Yo no! Me lance encima suya a lo gatuno, ella se rio complacida le bese los labios, la mejilla,la oreja el cuello y llegue a sus pechos bien formados, sus sosten se los juntaba y pude ver el hermoso escote que me llevaba, la levante y volvi a besar sus cuello y pase mis manos para acariciarle la espalda poco a poco, ella me besaba y me revolvia el pelo a cada dos minutos. En pocos segundos ambos estavamos sin pantalones-por lo menos yo- y besandonos, estabamos comenzando a sudar, yo le besaba ella me besaba, las manos bailaban por todo el cuerpo, los besos eran cortos pero abundantes, mis manos navegaban por todo su cuerpo como un pez en el agua sus labios, su cuello sus ojos...todo ella me envolvia de una exitacion aún mayor cada minuto que transcurria, la lluvia comezo nuevamente fuerte y ambos ya estabamos en climax para comenzar con lo profundo..._

S-Sasuke...arf...arf...t-te quiero...y-yo...-

_Le silencie con un cacho beso, que le deje con las manos en cruz, extendidas, pero no se quedo atrás, con las piernas hizo una presa entre mi cintura y me dejo tumbado en el suelo-nos habiamos caido- y comenzo a besarme, tranquilamente, saboreando cada rincon de mi cuerpo...cuando nos paramos a respirar nos acostamos en el sofa y volvimos con los besos, abrazos y juegos de lengua etc...entonces mis manos se deslizaron en sus pequeñas bragas que decian mi nombre...¡Que tierna! Y se las quite de un golpe, vi el monte de venus...oioioi eso era una tentación al rojo vivo, ella me quito los mios y volvimos con los besos pero ahora serios, entonces con voz cálida me dijo "Ahora" yo no queria hacerle daño, queria que fuera delicado. Entonces entre en ella, al principio pense que se me habia agado pero no dijo nada, vi como unas gotitas de lágrima salian de sus ojos...quise despegarme pero ella me abrazo y empujo mi miembro para dentro, haciendo que entrara más...yo ya no podía aguntar más asi, que comenze el zigizaga, arriba abajo. Una pequeña melodia salia de sus voz, un gemido detras de otro..la bese por todo, movi mis caderas un poco más rapido y luego lentamente. Así un par de veces hasta que quedamos los dos tendidos en el sofa, ella encima mia y yo debajo, ambos estabamos cansados, quizás no habiamos llegado al orgasmo completo..porque estabamos agotados, tanto fisicamente como pisiquicamente...el día habia sido relamente duro.._

¿Sakura?..-_le dije mientras jugaba con su cabello rosa entrlazandolo entre mis dedos-_

Dime..

¿ Me creerias si te dijera que eres la primera?...-_me salió del alma...había sido la primera..y queria que lo supiera...¿no?_

_..¿_De verdado?-_ me sorprendio que se sorprendiera...una de dos o habia estado realmente mal o era de flipe...espere callado- _..pues...hmmm..que proeza...¡ Me has dejado maravillada!..¿Hay algo más que sepas hacer tan bien?-_ me sonrrio con sierta picardia en los ojos, le bese nuevamente mientras me reia interiormente.._

..¿Entonces ha disfrutado la señora?_-ella asentio complacida-_..Vale...entonces preparate para mañana...

* * *

Me a kedado largo eh??? xD es pa compenzar haber tardado tanto xDD enga dejarme revies plissss

ciaoo


	11. Celos ajenos

**Holaaaa siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capi! Lo keria subir el viernes pero...no me acudio la inspiracion TT sorry. Por eso os subo este capi y mñn el otro, esk ahora es mu tarde y mñn hay k madrugar el insti es un askete!! xDD AKI OS KONTESTO ( UY LA LETRA XD): sakurass: T.T no actualize pronto sorryyyy me perdonaras?/ Ara Uchiha: Gracias por leer el fik, me alegra k te agrade! xD lo de la mente pervertida de sasuke me salio asi como asi xD trankila k pondre mas así muajajajaj!!/ zory: oioioi ¿ mas denunciao ya? oioio que horror!!!! o no tardare tanto lo prometooo!! esk el titulito esk tenia k ser ese xD no habia otro!! **

**Bueno espero k os guste este capi y plis dejar reviews tengo k saber si esta mejorando o empeorando plis!! enga ciao**

**11- Celos ajenos:**

_Me desperté con una mardita luz que me entraba directamente a los ojos, no es que me molestara para nada...¡Que va¿Por qué una puta luz de los huevos tiene que molestarme?...Abrí los ojos- antes no los había abierto- y vi un techo, obviamente voy a ver un techo si estoy durmiendo boca arriba. Pero el techo ese no era el techo de mi casa, bueno para ser más concreta el techo de mi cuarto, ya que ese era más amplio...y bueno..más cosas que no quiero dar por vistas. Me acurruque un poco en la cama ya que una corriente fría me entraba por la espalda, piernas...etc. Cuando me dispuse a meter la cabeza bajo la colcha ¡SANTO CIELO¡LO QUE VI! Creo que el chillido se ahogo porque enseguida Hiperventile y tube un flash-back de todo lo que paso la noche anterior. Lo que me hizo hiperventilar fue aquel culo tan...tan..tan ¿blanco?...bueno...tan perfecto..y esas nalgas...¡uys! ..vale he de admitir que mentiria si no me acerque a aquel CUERPAZO y no aprete las dos nalgas de suave tacto y tambien mentiria si dijera que no me rei cuado Sasuke pego un chillido del susto y se callo al suelo en pelota picada y que yo me riera y me saltaran las lágrimas._

¡Ju..ju.ja!-_ intente frenar la sarta de risa que me salia de la boca-..._¡ju...JAJAJAA- _¡Enserio!¡Lo intente!-_ ¡¡¡ JUAS JUAS JUAS!!¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJ!!!¡¡¡¡ DIOS SASUKE-KUN..Q-QUE CARA..!!!

_Sasuke aún estaba sentada en el suelo-desnudo totalmente y ¡buf! El panorama que tenía...- ¡Es mas mono¡Con ese culito de bebé! Y esa carita toda roja...por la vergüenza, entonces me cogi de la barriga por las miles de contracciones de risa que me venian. Él mosqueado se levanto del suelo-cosa que hizo que mi mirada bajara a "ESO" ...bueno..más bien.."ESA COSA" enorme y peluda...¡¡oioi! Y pensar que eso a estado ...ay dentro.., todos los pelillos se me pusieron de punta al recordar. Me levante de la cama-tapandome con la colcha, no valla a ser que Sasuke se quiera vengar- y le abraze por la espalda intentando no ver a "LA COSA" lo logre, porque me mantube fija en su ancha espalda._

¡ No te molestes Sasuke-kun!¡ Por fa! ...esque...esque...tu culito...estaba en pompita y y..no aguante las ganas...y luego..tu tu carita...oio tu carita...daba más risa...-_intente no reirme obviamente- .._¿ Me perdonas?...

...hmmm..¡No se!¡No se!...-_ tenía un mohin de enfado, le molesto bastante la broma.- ..._

_Me va a doler lo que voy a decir, bueno más bien me voy a arrepentir por lo que ahora dire, pero bueno..._

¿Como puedo recompensartelo?-_ se volteo a mi y me miro a los ojos con lujuria. Al acto me arrepenti- _Are..lo que sea para que no te enfades...bueno...entrando hasta unos limites..- _me beso en los labios para sinlenciarme y sus manos corrieron por mi espalda hasta separarme de la colcha. Sus manos bajaron por mis caderas hasta llegar a mis nalgas. Me arrepenti ya solo sentir eso. Y sus manos tocaron mis nalgas haciendo precion, arriba y abajo- ..._..mm..ay..

¿Has dicho algo?...Creo que me lo tienes que recompensar con algo..además no seas blandengue...tu me has...-_ lo siento, enserio lo intente, pero falle. Al poner esa cara de no saber como expresarce explote a reir, callendome de culo al suelo- ..._

¡¡ JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJ LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO! JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA ¡AY AY! LO SIENTO...IOIOIO JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJ!

_Cuando pude volver a respirar sin mearme de risa. Nos encontrabamos desayunando en la cafetería del hospital- creo que me estube riendo bastante rato porque no fui conciente ni cuando me duche, me vesti y nos subimos en su flamante volvo- el aún estaba empreñado conmigo, no me dirjió la palabra por lo menos hasta que entramos en la primera consulta._

..¿Uchiha-sensei aún esta molesto?-_ le dije mientras le revisaba la pierna a un hombre de 20 años. Bastante guapo. Que se había caido desde una silla. Nos costo más o menos sacarselo duante 20 minutos- ..._

Haruno-san..¿por que no estas pendiente de tu paciente parece que le duele de verdad?-_ me dijo mientras se ponia sus gafas y miraba unos documentos. ¡OH! Con las gafas esta magnifico!!- _Si...Uchiha-sense...aer..Roberto..¿De verdad te caistes de una silla?...Esta fractura parece ser más grave...si no me dices como paso...tendré que hablar con tu amiga...-_señale a una chica rubia de pelo corto con los ojos marrones un poco nerviosa- ..._

Ella ya lo sabe...pues..veras...ella y yo...bueno...ella y yo..estabamos...en mi cama...y eso...y bueno...me cai..! Si me cai de la cama!

¿Te caistes?

_Creo que me estube riendo hasta la hora de comer, me dolia la barriga de tal manera que tube que ir al baño como cuatro veces en 2 horas. Bueno cuando volvi a la consulta con el follanero frustrado- que es así el mote que le puse- le mande para casa ya que Sasuke le curo un poco más ...bueno...bastante más rapido que yo. Nos quedamos en la consulta esperando al proximo pasiente..._

_Estubimos en silencio bastante tiempo-estaba muy incomoda- hasta que entro un chico alto, muy guapo y con el pelo largo negro...me sonaba muy familiar..._

¿Itachi?-_ se levanto Sasuke un poco sorprendio y me recorde de el día anterior...bueno antes de lo que mi mente se acordo primero. Los dos hombres se me quedaron mirando ya que la cara se me puso roja como la sangre. Por frustración mia me tube que sentar para calmarme ya que comenzé a marearme- _¿Qué haces aquí?-_ pregunto, bueno en otra situaciión hubiera sonado una pregunta totalmente estúpida e retorica pero bueno._

¡Querido estupido hermano pequeño¿Que coño crees que he venido a hacer al hospital?¿A ligarme a tu novia?-_ me miro a mi. Y sonrrió con una pisca de maldad, tenía algo en la mente y me proboco un escalofrío pero horrible. Sali corriendo al baño a vomitar, me encontraba fatal, tenía mareos y escalofríos, pero bueno ese era mi paciente. Volvi a mi lugar más pálida que un muerto y con gotas de sudor por la frente- _He venido para que me revicen..y si lo hace esya preciosidad mejor para mi..-_ me cojio de la barbilla y me miro a los ojos. Otro escalofrío y retortijon de estomago.¡por favor por favor que no le vomite a la cara!¡Por favor!._

_En ese momento Sasuke se levanto me cojio de la cintura y me deposito en el asiento atrás suyo, apartandome de la vista de su hermano. Le di gracias con la mirada me sonrrió-creo que me perdono- Itachi y Sasuke se quedarón mirando un buen rato. Estubieron mirandoce y creo que luchando haber quien hacía la cara ma enfadada, los dos se rindieron rápidamente._

¡Y bueno hermanito!¿Qué puede hacer este servidor por voz?-_ lo dijo recochinando un poco.Obivamente tener a tu hermano mayor como pasiente tiene que tener alguna ventaja. Tanto como si te caiga bien o mal y tambien su desventaja que es este caso._

_Itachi cerró las cortinas de la consulta, al pricipió no lo entendi. Pero luego cuando sus manos se depositaron en su cinturon y luego en sus vaqueros y luego en sus gallumbos, me di cuenta de algo muy grave. Espere que mi estomago lo soportara. De un solo ¡raz! Se escucho como se bajaba los pantalones y gallumbos juntos...y valla..._

¡ CACHO POLLON!¡QUE BARBARIDAD DE COSA!- _dije. Ambos hermanos me miraron con la boca abierta. Y claro el aludido con un poquito de mofa en la vista y inferioridad._

_-_¡Sakura!-_ me dijo Sasuke un poco mosqueado.- _Lo siento...Sasuke-kun..._- le dije mientras me tapava la cara con las manos, para no ver aquello que le cuelga entre las piernas a su hermano._

_Sasuke le estubo tocando "eso" con unos guantos con un poquillo de asquito. Yo tenía que aprender a mirar...¡no a mirar no digo! A observar el estado del pene de su hermano..¡No! Digo el estado del pene del pasiente...estaba arrugao y churumeco..pobrecillo le debe dar al osito tedy mucho. Cuando termino de bajarle el prepusio unas cuantas veces con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal. Lo hizo para hacerle daño cosa que lo comprobe por la cara de desagrado de su hermano, se quito los guantes se labo las manos muchas veces- mas bien se las desinfecto- se sento en la silla contraria que estaba yo y apunto. Me miro como si esperara a que dictara la sentencia..._

¡Emmm...esto..subete el pantalon porfavor Itachi-san¡Ya Sasuke-ku...digo Uchiha-san te ha revisado la po...digo el pene...! Y por lo que he podido observar tienes una inflamacion de las gonadas...osea los testiculos y Cifilis..por suerte lo hemos podido pillar pronto. Con un tratamiento y desinflamatorios se te pasara. Te receto que dejes al Tedy en paz un rato...¡uy! Lo siento digo a la novia...un ratillo y dile que se venga a hacer unos analisis que quizás este contagiada..o sea ella la portadora. -_ dicho eso muy dismuladamente me meti en el baño a potar el resto de comida que quedaba en mi estomago. Luego regrese y le di la receta a Itachi_

..Hermanito...deja el tedy ya...que ya eres mayorcito-_ dijo Sasuke cogiendome de la cintura y haciendome salir de la consulta. Ya que habiamos terminado la consulta de la mañana y ahora ibamos a dar la vuelta a las habitaciones._

_Cuando estubimos fuera de la habitación vi como Itachi me miraba con una cara de deseo y morbo imprecionante. Mi estomago se revolvio al acto y me proboco nauseas...pero por suerte no tenia nada que vomitar. Sasuke me miró con mala cara, supuse que me iba a caer la bronca tanto por irme en medio de las consultas y por comentario del gran pollo de su hermano. Pero al verme la cara-posiblemete era horrible así que prefiero no comentarla- su rostro se contrajo a pena y decidió dejarlo para otro momento. Tubimos que ir a 10 habitaciones y a 3 plantas de todo el hospital. Cuando terminamos de dar las vicitas nos sentamos en el bar a comer, ya que eran justo las 2:30 y esa era la hora de descanso. Sasuke me puso un bocadillo de ternera con un vaso de agua para que comiera y el lo mismo pero con coca-cola._

¡Yo quiero coca-cola!¡Pillame una porfa!-_ le dije mientras observaba mi bocadillo y viendo como reaccionaba mi estomago. Por los momentos bien._

¡Sakura, has estado vomitado y si te doy gas te me moriras aquí¡Además estamos comenzando a salir no quiero mas muerte por lo menos durante lo que me queda de vida!¿vale?

¿Eh?-_ no se si le disgusto que dijera ¿Eh? O le disguto que hubiera cogido su coca-cola y hubiera pegado un sorbo- .._

Sakura...

mande..

¿ Me quieres?

¿eh?-_ me costo un minuto asimilar la pregunta- _¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa?

Limitate a contestar porfavor-_ me dijo mirandome a los ojos. Me derretia dentro de esos ojos negros con profundida indefinida.._

¡Claro que te quiero!¡No seas ridiculo!-_ di por sanjado el tema cuando mordí mi bocadillo._

_El resto del día- más bien el resto de las 3 horas que nos faltaban para acabar el turno- estubimos hablando de cosas sin importancia. Tsudane-sama nos llamo cuando estabamos apunto de irnos para que nos quedaramos 3 horas más y nos las pagaria a ambos. Aceptamos, yo dure la 1 hora porque a la segunda tube que salirme de una cirujia para ir al baño, Sasuke salió conmigo y decidió dejar la cirujia y que la continuara otro para llevarme a casa. Me negué unas cuantas veces pero como es tan insistente, termine sentada en la parte de copiloto con el cinturon puesto y la ventanilla bajada._

Si sientes nauceas paramos en el arcen ¿vale?-_ creo que me lo estubo repitiendo más de 10 veces en todo el trayecto. Por suerte mi estomago duro, hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa que lo tire todo._

_Por suerte Mitxi, TenTen su novio y Hanabi estaban en casa y nos ayudaron a limpiar el desperfecto ocasionado por mi estomago. Sasuke me cogió en brazos antes que me desmayara bueno más bien para que no me desmayara y me llevo hasta mi habitación, me deposito en la cama con mucho cuidado. Luego entró a mi baño cogió una toalla la mojo con agua caliente y volvio, me obligó a acostarme y me la puso en el estomago- antes me había levantado la camisa, yo no tenía animos para bajarmela. Ademas..¿Que tenía que esconderle?¡Si ya lo vio todo!- sentí calides y tranquilidad mi estomago paro de moverce un rato y dejarme comoda por lo menos un ratito._

¿Como te encuentras?-_ me dijo Sasuke mientras me apartaba un mecho de pelo sudado de la cara._

Bien...creo...¿ y tú?

..Bien...nada que no se pueda sobrellevar...-_ se incorporó y me dio un tierno beso en los lavios, nose como tubo el valor de hacerlo. Porque me debía hacer un tufo de vomito increible. Pero ese acto me sento muy bien, yo atornille mis brazos en su cuello y le respondi._

_Esto iba para largo pero Mitxi entró en la habitación con mis trastos y los de Sasuke. Aunque los de él más bien se los daba para que se largara rápido. _

¿Saku-chan como te encuentras?¿Quieres que te traiga algo?¿Quieres estar SOLA?-_ lo último lo dijo con tono lleno de ira y enfadado mirando a Sasuke, hize caso homiso a aquel gesto de antipatia._

Si, me encuentro mejor...Mitxi ¿ me puedes hacer un favor?-_ me miro con ojitos de perrito faldero todo emocionado-_ Puedes ir a la farmacia y comprarme compresas...esque me bajo la regla...y la verdad...no estoy para ir...¿Puedes?

..¿EH?...S-si...v-vale..

_Salió de la habitación y nos dejo nuevamente solos a Sasuke y a mi. Yo termine de besarle y el ami, dio por sanjado el tema romantico cuando mi estomago volvio a sonar y yo tube que ir corriendo al baño. Despues de eso no recuerdo más...creo que me quede dormida..._

* * *

_por cuestiones de pereza no pongo los guiones xD disculpen las molestidas de esta xika xDD espero k les haya gustado _

_dejar reviews plisss ciaooo _


	12. Una sorpresa inesperada

**lo siento tarde un dia xD aki os dejo el capi sin farta: Gracis Zory por el reviewsss!! xD siento k sea corto/ dejarme reviews porfaa es un gran apollo for me...enga ciao**

**12- Una sorpresa inesperada:**

_Creo que pasé en cama unas 2 semanas máximo- las nauseas, dolores de cabeza, y fiebre- me contó Sasuke que era un poco la fatiga de tanto trabajo en tan pocos meses. Por eso yo me quede en casita siendo mimada por Sasuke, por lo que supuse a TenTen y a Hanabi no les molesto en absoluto que mi profesor viniera a visitarme cada día por la mañana, tarde y noche. Practicamente siempre estaba en mi casa, solo se iba al hospital para pasar consulta. _

_A la semana 3 ya me encontraba perfectamente, ya no tenía ni nauses ni nada que me opusiera a ir a trabajar. Cuando abrí los ojos Sasuke estaba al lado mio-en mi cama- me absteni a mirar debajo de la manta para que no ocurriera como la otra vez y la otra...y la otra. Me incorpore un poquito y le bese la mejilla, el pobre estaba reventando...emm..¡No mal pensei!..bueno un poquito si..pero ayer...tubo mucho trabajo y juerga en la noche...¡JUJU!_

_Me levante de la cama y me meti en la ducha, me restregue todo me lave los dientes unas cuantas veces para quitar el mal sabor de las nausesas- Aunque paresca mentira aún tengo el sabor en la boca..¡escs!- cuando me lave los dientes lo bastante para que las encias me dolieran salí de la ducha me enrrede la toalla en el cuerpo y me dirigi a la cama. Estaba acurrucadito en la cama, parecia un ángel...bueno parecer...¡ Es que lo es!. Abrí el armario y cogi una falda negra larga y una camisa roja manga larga- me apetecia ir más femenina- me puse la ropa interior me vesti y me cepille el pelo, por suerte Sasuke dormia como un tronco. Sali con cuidado de mi cuarto y baje a la cocina, donde estaba Naruto,TenTen su novio, Hanabi y Mitxi._

¡Buenos días familia!-_ dije muy animada mientras sacaba dos boles de crispis y los crispis la leche ya estaba afuera- _¿Como habeis pasado la noche?¡Yo bien gracias por preguntar!

_Casí todos me miraron con una pisca de ironía en la cara- dije casí todos porque Mitxi estaba de morros- y me miraban con mucha gracia._

Saku-chan ¿Cuanto tiempo se piensa quedar "Tú profesor" en casa?-_ dijo Mitxi con recelo...¡odio cuando se pone en plan celoso!, hice caso omiso a su comentario-_

Sakura-chan hoy TenTen, Naruto, Neji y yo nos vamos a mi casa...¿Quieres venir? Preguntale a Sasuke-san si quiere venir...aunque no se...-_ me dijo Hanabi con la voz un poquito más bajita de lo normal, aún se sentía mal por lo ocurrido semanas antes._

_Le mire con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja para infundirle el valor necesario para que no se sintiera mal, además gracias a ese día ahora Sasuke y yo. En ese momento los colores se me subieron y me dió la risa tonta, los ojos de mis compañeros me miraban a mi pero luego se dirigieron a la puerta entonces...estaba ÉL en gallumbos negros bien pegaillos a objeto colgante entre piernas..¡uff! Menos mal que respire profundo antes de hiperventilar. Estaba en gallumbos y con una camisa blanca con el pelo desordenado mas mono..._

¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun!¿Te hemos despertado?-_ le dije mientras le ofrecia una silla para que se sentara a mi lado y al de Hanabi._

_Sasuke me sonrrio y se sento en la silla, yo me sente a su lado y le deposite un beso en la mejilla. Él con mucho descaro giró la cara y mis labios tocaron en sus labios..._

hmmm...mucho mejor...-_ dijo Sasuke mientras me sonrreia con cara picarona..¡uy¿Quien no le apetece pegarle un bocado?- _Sakura hoy no hace falta que vallamos al hospital ¿vale?

_Me quede un poco anonada...¿Como que no ir a trabajar?¿Por qué?¡Si ya hace dos semanas que no voy!¡Tengo que ir!. Me vio la cara y levanto la mano para que le dejara continuar ¡Que bien me conocia!_

Tienes que pasar por lo menos un día de reposo antes de ponerte otra vez a trabajar..aún no estas recuprada del todo y no valla a ser que vuelvas a caer ..así que por hoy puedes descansar..¿vale?-_ dijo mientras cogia una taza y se ponia café, ya sabía practicamente a donde estaba todo, no me extraña si se pasaba la vida aquí._

Oye...Sasuke-kun...-_ le dije como el quien no quiere la cosa, el me miro mientras cogía una rebanada de pan y la untaba con mermelada-_Por que no te quedas aquí...a vivir...

_Por un momento cinco pares de ojos se posaron en mi, yo la verdad no preste mucha anteción. Me meti una cucharada consistente en la boca y así no tener que hablar- era una escusa muy mala pero bueno, por lo menos me mantendría callada hasta que Sasuke respondiera- luego un par de ojos se puso en mi. Los que yo quería ver. Se quedó con la rebanada de pan entre la boca un poco sorprendido, tubo que pasar unos minutos hasta que asimilo todo..._

¿ Aquí?¿A vuestra casa?-_ dijo un poco sorprendido. Me ofendio que le pareciera algo así._

¿ A donde más podría ser Sasuke?...No pienso ir a la casa de mis padres y menos llevarte a ti...¡POR FAVOR! ...además...Hana-chan se ira dentro de poco a vivir con Naruto-san...luego TenTen...¿Que pensais hacer ustedes dos?- _les pregunte porque la verdad no tenía muy claro sus planes..._

Neji-kun se vendrá a vivir aquí..ayer lo comente con la familia Hyuga...ya que es el sobrino de Hisashi...no sabía..si le parecia bien y eso...pero alfinal si, él se viene...por eso hoy Hanabi y yo queriamos ir a buscar algunos trastos...¿Crees que nos podreis ayudar?_- eso lo dijo en plurar, tanto a Sasuke como a mi._

_Al terminar el desayuno, recogimos los platos-me toco fregar a mi, que estubiera mala no sirvio para nada en no coperar en casa-,Sasuke aún seguía sorprendido- estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periodico.¡muy bonito de su parte!¡Que geta yo aquí rompiendome las manos y el sentando como el señor de la casa...!. Yo empreñada seguí fregando lo platos, que no solo eran 7 plastos sino 7 platos de la noche y del almuerzo..¡Que cochinos! Son como niños pequeños. Estaba tan ensimismada que no me di cuenta cuando Sasuke rodeo mi cintura con sus manos y me deposito un dulce beso en el cuello, y me comenzó a susurrar palabras muy bonitas...como "Te amo" "Te quiero" "Vente a vivir conmigo a mi casa"..."Te amo...".¿WHAT?¿WHAT? Lo último que me dijo perdio todo el interes cuando reconstruir la frace en mi mente "Vente a vivir conmigo", me gire de golpe y le mire a sus ojos oscuros con una pisca de duda- sabía la respiesta, desde antes de preguntarla...sabía lo que le iba a decir..pero bueno- _

¿Quieres que me valla a vivir contigo? -_ normalmente vuelvo a decir la pregunta, es algo tonto, pero me hace sentir mas segura. El asintió-_¿Seguro?...¿De verdad?-_ me beso y me abrazo y me susurro al oido- _Sakura Haruno de Uchiha...mmm..suena bien..¿no crees?

_Me puse a temblar, la cara se me volvió totalmente roja y note las nauseas nuevamente- corri al baño, llegue por pura suerte- Sasuke corrio detrás de mi y me acaricio la espalda como intentando calmar las nauseas. Sentía el sudor denuevo, en mi frente y los pelos pegados, el estomago me dolia y se me contraia y vomitaba, Sasuke se quedo un buen rato conmigo hasta que no pudo aguantar el hedor y salio del baño._

¿ Por que será que siempre cuando comienzo a mimarte un poquito o a decirte cosas bonitas te entran nauseas?¿Me tienes asco?-_ dijo con mucha sorna, le intente responder pero una ola de alimentos subio por mi boca nuevamente._

_Cuando el estomago se me tranquilizo subimos ambos a mi habitación- bueno más bien me subio Sasuke- y me deposito en la cama. Me arropo y se sento a mi lado acariciandome la cabeza, los labios, se aserco y dudo en besarme pero luego me beso. Esa sensación cálida y dulzona...mm le sento bien a mi estomago, solo sentí un cosquilleo pero nada más._

Sasuke-kun...¡ me encantaria irme a vivir contigo! ...de verdad...- _le dije mientras cogia su mano y me la asercaba a la cara, estaba fría- .._Cuanto más tiempo pueda estar contigo...mejor...y si te tengo las 24 horas del día...mejor aún...

_Sasuke sonrrió y me obligo a dormirme para que mi estomago se tranquilizara. La verdad esque queria irse a tomar una ducha y arreglarce un poco, lo que pasa que estando yo despierta posiblemente recaerian las nauseas. Supuse que cuando me dormi se fue a ducharce. _

_Tube que pasar 2 semanas más de reposos...¡Pero esta vez no en mi cuarto ni en mi casa!¡Sino en la de Sasuke!. Dos días despues de proponerme lo de irme a vivir a su casa, todos mis compañeros de piso se pusieron a ayudarme con las maletas y trastos- ya que yo estaba un poquillo debil y sin fuerza- en menos de 10 horas ya estaba depositada en el sofa suyo viendo la tele mientras mi novio me preparaba una cena que no vomitaria, la verdad esque me conosco y no esa comida no aguantaria. Luche contra él para que no me prepara nada, pero no hizo caso, me llevo la comida a la sala y la puso delante de mi. No probe nada, hasta que la fuerza aplastante de sus ojos me hizo comer, yo tenía razón lo vomite pero no al acto al cabo de unas horas pero por lo menos pude apresiar la buena cocina de él._

_En las dos semanas que pase de baja pasaron varias cosas, unas positivas y otras muy negativas. Normalmente contaria la negativa primera pero tengo que contar la positiva y así seguir con la negativa._

_Yo me encontraba estudiando algo de medicina- que no pueda ir al hospital no significa que no pueda aprender o curar- Sasuke me había dicho que diagnositcara a una niña de 6 años, con vomitos, diarreas escosor estomacal y fiebre. Primero hubiera dicho algun colico mesclado con costipado pero me dijo que observara bien a la niña...¿Como la voy a observar desde casa?¡Pos la niña era nuestra vecina! Así que bajo, la verdad tenía mejor aspecto que yo...y eso que yo solo vomitaba a cada...2 horas..y me mantenia viva..pero bueno._

_La diagnositque como un virus estomacal, le recete algunos antiasidos y una dieta...tambien una crema para el escosor del culo, la pobre andaba con las piernas abierta...¡pobre criatura! Despues como tocaba sali corriendo al baño, cuando volvi a la sala y me iba a sentar en el sofa comodamente sono el timbre- hubiera mandado a Sasuke como siempre, pero el muy..se había ido al hospital no podía ausentarce por mas tiempo- y fui a abrir la puerta. Tube dos reacciones, la primera sorpresa, despues disgusto y despues dolor..y el retortijon de estomago y sali corriendo al baño. _

_Cuando volvi me encontre a las personas que estaban en la puerta sentados en "MI" sofa..¿Que?¡Era mio! Lo traje de mi casa, era una butaca de esas comodas de color caquí me lo regalaron entre todos...le tenía mucho cariño, bueno estaba sentado ni mas ni menos _

Itachi-san..-_ese portador de tremenda cosa estaba sentado en mi butaca- _Ritsuko-san_- la madre de Sasuke estaba depie al lado del marco de la puerta-_Ryo-san-_ el padre de Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofa, muy comodamente. Me dio un retortijon en el estomago, pero sin nauseas...pero sabría que no tardarían en aparecer._

_Respire profundo y me aserqe un poco más, pero tube que correr al baño y quedarme unos 10 minutos por lo menos para que mi estomago volviera a la normalidad. Tube que tomarme un medicamento para calmar las nauseas...por lo menos hasta que los padres de Sasuke se fueran, me resultario más incomodo tener que ir al baño a cada minutos. Luego me cepille los dientes me arregle un poco y volvi a salir, los tres estaban igual en la misma posición pero Ritsuko estaba como nerviosa y preocupada cuando me vio llegar con mejor aspecto suspiro de alivio. Me agrado. Bueno no podía atrasar más la reunion inesperada..._

...Sasuke-kun...ahora no esta...se tubo que marchar al hospital...- _dije cortesmente, quería que no pareciera que les echara, pero tenía unas ganas horribles que se fueran y en especial Itachi._

Si lo sabemos Haruno-san, llamamos a mi hijo antes de venir aquí..¿ No es así querida?-_ dijo Ryo, los pelos se me pusieron de punta. Tenía una voz grave y segura, pero eso no ayudaba. ¿Que querían?¿Hablar?...¡Pues no hay nada que hablar! Lo ocurrido el mes anterior fue un error..se sabe..pero ya esta...ya paso...no quiero saber más de ese tema..._

_Ritsuko noto mis nervios, bueno eran notable con el ambiente._

Sakura-san...esto...mi marido y yo...y Itachi...queriamos perdirte disculpas formalmente...

¿Disculpa?-_ no me lo tragaba, no podía una familia respetada pedir disculpas...¿Haber cual es el chiste?_

Por lo ocurrido...lo de la ropa...nos enteramos hace poco que ahora eres pareja de mi hijo y eso nos alegra muchisimo..¡estoy sumamente agradecida contigo Sakura-san! ...me alegra que porfin haya superado la muerte de Hinata...-_vale, deja de mencionarla ¿vale?¡Esta muerta! No la menciones en esta casa...por lo menos en mi presencia..que aún sueño con ella..¡es mi pesadilla!-_

_- ..._...

...Sakura-san...disculpa por lo de la ropa...esque...nose...me equivoque...fue un error de mi parte...¿Crees que podras perdonar a esta vieja señora?-_ me dijo mientras venia a mi y me cojia la mano. Note en sus ojos la sinceridad...se sentia fatal...bueno..fue un error..¿ todos lo cometemos no?_

No me llame por el -san...simplemente Sakura...con Sakura-chan...¿Vale?...y...respecto a aquello...no pasa nada...ya paso...además gracias a eso..ahora estoy con Sasuke y me siento muy feliz- _le sonrrei de todo corazón, quería que viera que era de verdad lo que decia-_

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría, la abraze intentando calmarla. No quería que llorara y menos ella...mi suegra. Ambas nos sentamos en el sofa, ya que mi butaca aún seguia ocupada por aquel tio asqueroso. Estubimos hablando un largo rato y me invitaron a una fiesta que harían el lunes de la semana que viene aún había tiempo. Acepte encantada de ir, estubimos hablando un rato más hasta que ellos se marcharon pero aún Itachi seguía en mi butaca sentado comodamente. Me levante y recogí las tazas de té y las galletas. Pare ser cortes le deje su taza su galleta lo demas lo recogi y guarde mis trastos de estudiante en mi habitación junto la de Sasuke, luego volvi a la sala y aún seguía sentado...¡pero que geta que tiene el niño!¡Por dios!_

_-_...Itachi-san...¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?-_resalte el más- _Esque tengo que ir a hacer la compra..para la cena de esta noche...tengo un poco de prisa-_era todo mentira porque Sasuke me mantenia alejada de la cocina y de la comida para evitar las nauseas-_

Pues si amor, me puedes ayudar..._- se levanto de mi butaca se descordo los pantalones y se los bajo y pude ver denuevo aquella cosa colgante de sus piernas, me impreciona. Es más grande y gorda que la de Sasuke- _Aún tengo la infección y no se va...¡molesta un huevo!

¿te molesta un huevo?...eso debe ser que se te paso al otro testiculo tendrás que subir la docis del antibiotico...tomate 2 pastillas en vez de una mitad...sino se va..pues...tendremos mayores porblemas...¡subete los pantalones porfavor!-_ lo dije todo muy rapido, me sente en el sofa mas alejado de el y enchufe la tele._

_El muy guarro, se subio los gallumbos y los pantalones pero se puso delante mio-del sofa- coloco las manos a cada lado mio dejandome encerrada entre sus brazos. Porfavor que no le vomite encima...que las nauseas vuelven, aguante mucho rato me estaba poniendo azul cuando pense que lo tiraria todo, la puerta se abrió dejado ver a un Sasuke muy cansado y cargado. Itachi se aparto de mi y yo fui pitando al baño me quede un buen rato, hasta que Sasuke se preocupo y vino al baño..._

¿Te has tomado el medicamento?-_asenti un poco mientras me inclinaba denuevo en el bater-..._tsk..es problemático ...te tendré que ingresar en el hospital..porque esto te va dejar escualidad...¿Crees que puedes levantarte?-_ me dijo cuando puso la mano en mi espalda..._

...Porfavor...que Itachi-san se valla..porfa...Sasuke-kun..._- se lo dije antes de meter la cabeza en el bater otra vez._

_Sasuke salió del baño y saco a Itachi de casa, nose como pero lo saco y luego me llevo a la cama...despues de eso me dormi y tube una pesadilla horrible..._


	13. Confución en la cama

_Holaaaa!!! Aquí el capi 13 sin demoración¡Justo el viernes como lo suelo hacer! xD disculpen la demora en los otros dos...no he tenido una semanilla muy buena ultimamente! Por eso este capi es largo largo, para recompensar la tardanza y la corta durancion de los otros dos! xD Gracias por los reviews muchas gracias la verdad!! Este capi lo dedico a Zory!! Gracias por los reviws en cada capi sin falta! Quiero dar las gracias a todos los lectores que man dejao reviees ya tengo 36!! he vatido mi propio record! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!. Aquí contesto los revies: sakurass: xD Itachi es un caso, yo lo pongo pero el hace lo que le da la gana! xD YA VERAS lo que hace! xDD/ Zory: Aki tan el capi XDD se ke eres capaz de denunciarme por eso lo escribi prontito xDD/SabakuTsuki: ( lo puse bien el nick? xD): Ahhh tus sospechas...son..son..no te lo dire..porque sino quito la emocion del capitulo! tenes que comprenderme ¿ a que si? y respecto a lo de adicta xD causa adicción...oioioioi pos creo que tendre que alargarlo mas eh??? xDD y gracias por decir lo de ingenio xDD esk tengo madera de escritora ( no es por fardear eh?? xD esk ese mi sueño y lo hago lo mejor k puedo) xD aunk las faltas...me comen!! Sip y pronton llegan las vacas quizas este con otros fik, ya me vere capaz xDD y actualizare mas seguido!._

_Enga os dejo el capi: Porfaa reviews es mi vida xDD k exajerada_

**13- Confución en la cama:**

_Por suerte las nauseas se terminarón justamente el domingo, un día antes de la fiesta que me habían invitado la familia Uchiha. Estaba muy nerviosa, ahora conoceria a mis suegros formalmente- ya los conocia pero no pasaria un mal rato ya que ahora no tendría que ocultar nada-. Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama mirandome caminar de un lado a otro, mientras yo elegía un vestido lo suficiente bonito para que no pareciera de pobre. _

¿Sasuke-kun que te parece este?-_ le enseñe un vestido largo atado por el cuello de color negro y con un triangulo en el pecho que se veia el escote. Sasuke me miró de arriba abajo quizás con más entuciasmo de normal._

..emm..Sakura ...querida...mi amor...mi vida...-_ lo que quería era salir ya de la casa. El pobre me había visto todo mis vestidos._

_Al final de probarme 20 vestido más- no exagero 20 exactos- me quede con uno de color rojo largo sin mangas y en los muslos abiertos. Me coloque un colgante de una gota y unos pendientes del mismo, el pelo me lo recogí en un pequeño moño y me pinte los labios de color rojo suave. Sasuke me miró casi llorando de la alegría que le ocacionava- no verme tan linda- que yo dijera..._

¿Nos vamos mi amor?-_ se puso de pie como un cohete y recogio su chaqueta y el tamagochi del hospital por si había alguna urgencia._

Es muy ostentoso..pero da igual...¡Nos vamos!-_ dijo eso me cogió de la mano y me condujo hasta el coche, me sento de golpe- con cuidado en no hacerme daño- y puso en marcha el motor._

_En todo el trayecto estubimos en silencio, la verdad era un silencio agradable. Muy agradable. Normalmente solemos hablar del hospital y esas cosas cuando estamos en el coche pero ahora no hacía falta estabamos los dos apreciando de un silencio. Cerre los ojos disfrutando lujuriosamente de mi estomago calmado y de una boca con buen olor, ya que las nauseas y todo eso ya había pasado totalmente, ahora estaba más sana que un niño recien nacido. Cuando volvi a abrir los ojos estabamos en el portal de la gran manción. Sasuke bajo la ventanilla y apreto un boton y los portones se abrieron de golpe, pense que haría mucho ruido al moverce, pero en absoluto no se escuchaba nada. _

_Entramos en el estacionamiento y estaba lleno de miles de coche buenos, todos super bien cuidado y de exportación extranjera. Se notaba que era una fiesta de calidad y de dinero.Me acobarde cuando Sasuke me abrió la puerta para salir, podría haber vingido que mi estomago volvia a convulcionar y volver a casa alejagando una enfermedad. Pero me pareció muy descortes de mi parte, ya que Ritsuko- la madre de Sasuke- me había pedido amablemente que asistiera sin falta, quería enseñarme. La verdad la palabra "Enseñarme" no me sento muy bien, me acuerdo que al terminar de escuchar esa palabra salir de sus labios sali escopeteada al baño y no volvi a salir hasta media hora más tarde._

Dime Sakura...¿Estas acojonada por el hecho de asistir a una fiesta super sofisticada? O por el hecho de que mi madre quiera enseñarte al público...-_ yo no le conteste sabía de forma que la opcion dos era la acertada._

...Sasuke-kun...porfavor...-_le dije mientras salia del coche. Me coloque bien el chal de color rojo trasparente entre los hombros ya que el frío me llegó.- _¿Estaras las sopotocientas horas pegado a mi?¿Me lo prometes?¿No me dejaras sola no?¡Sasuke-kun!-_ me miro un poco sorprendido, no solia ser tan cagada. No lo solia hacer, pero me entró una angustia horrible, estaba super nerviosa...¿Estaba temblando? Al parecer si porque cuando Sasuke me cogió de los hombros y me llevo a la puerta todo dejo de moverce. Estaba hipersensible, esto de estar enferma no es bueno._

¡No seas boba¡No te van a comer! Además dudo que te deje sola..hay demaciado ojos por ese lugar...y esta mi hermano...no quiero que estes ni a medio metro de el..¿vale?

_¡Uy! Olvide ese detalle, el hermano de Sasuke, aquel hombre que tiene esa bicha entre las piernas estara seguramente...bueno estara en la fiesta. Me recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al recordar aquella mirada del día del hospital. Todo lo relacionado con el hospital me parecia tan lejano...como una especie de niebla..¿Tanto tiempo habría pasado?. _

_Una de las criadas nos abrió la puerta, nos sonrrió amablemente y nos condujo hasta la sala principal de esa casota. La sala era enorme, más grande de lo que había visto la otra vez. Había un gentio gigantesco, muchas personas trageadas y con pinta de gente demaciado importancia, también habían mujer realmente hermosas, mi autoestima bajo catástroficamente y eso Sasuke lo noto, por eso con su cálida mano me dio un pequeño aprento infundandome valor. _

_Los dos nos metimos en la masa de olores y colores hasta llegar a donde estaban los padres de Sasuke.._

¿Como lo has logrado ver Sasuke-kun?¡Yo no los veo!-_ dije mientras cerraba los ojos intentando localizar mejor todo._

Es mi familia tengo un sensor especial...quizás aún sea demaciado pronto para que se te desatrolle el sensor-_ eso me dolio bastante..¿Que quería insinuar con eso¿Que aún no podría formar parte de su familia?. Me enfade de lo lindo pero no pare de caminar.._

_Llegamos hasta donde estaba Ritsuko. Hermosa, deslumbrante, con su cabello negro largo llevaba un vestido de dos piesas, una falda larga de color purpura con una camisa a juego del mismo color purpura pero más suave, a su lado estaba Ryo, estaba vestido con un esmoquin de color blanco, destacaba entre todos...ya que la mayoria llevaba esmoquins negros, el estaba tan serio y tan amenazante...me acobarde más cuando sus ojos negros se posaron en mi..._

¡Me alegro que hayas venido Sakura!-_ dijo cojiendome de la mano y dandome golpecitos en ella. No entendi esa reacción, así que asenti y sonrrei-_

¡Gracias por invitarme Ryo-san¡Espero no causar molestia alguna!-_ dije mostrando la mejor sonrrisa que tenía. Al parecer le agrade demaciado, según lo que dijo Sasuke normalmente su padre no solia ser tan sociable, se tenía algo entre las manos._

_Por suerte Sasuke estubo la mayor parte al lado mio-digo la mayor parte ya que de vez en cuando unos amigos se lo raptaban para que sus compañeros intentaran ligar conmigo. Pero Sasuke es como un boomeran..."Siempre vuelve"- cuando ya pude sentirme agusto entre aquel gentio lo deje libre para que se fuera a conversar ya que sus conversaciones masculinas no me interesaban. Así que decidi ir a beber algo. Me aserque a la mesa y todo lo que había me dolio en el corazón. Vino super caros, Chapan, Wisky, Cava,Coñac miles de bebidas alchoholicas que cuestan un ojo de la cara y en esa mesa había como cuatro o cinco botellas de la mismas. Aprobeche y me servi una copita de vino- que me emborrache o no es asunto mio, además una copita no mata a nadie- y la aprecie. Dolia pensar que en mi casa matarían por una botella de estas, decidi chorimangarme una...además...¿Les importaria¡tenían un monton!¡Que más da!. Cuando un camarero pasó por mi lado le llame..._

¿Le puedo ayudar en algo Sakura-san?-_ me sorprendió que supera mi nombre...¿Cundo me había vuelto famosa?- ..._

emm..esto-_ mire su placa y encontre su nombre, si el me llamaban por mi nombre yo tambien- _Ricardo-san...¿ me podría hacer un pequeño favor?-_ le dije mientras ponia esos ojos de perrito que Sasuke me ponía cuando quería hacer juegos nocturnos. Seguramente no sería tan eficas pero bueno.._

¡Claro Sakura-san lo que usted me diga!-_ lo dijo con demaciado euforia, eso me desconcerto ¿Tan buena soy? Algo de la perfección de Sasuke se me quedo pegada-_

Pues mira...quiero que me metas en una bolsa una botella de cada uno de ellas-_ señalo la mesa donde estaban las bebidas-_ Y luego cuando me valla me las des ¿vale¡No se puede enterar nadie!¿ a quedado claro¡Si se entera alguien me encargare pesonalmente que te despidan!-_ le sonrrei con un poquito de maldad._

_El pobre muchacho me hizo caso y con normalidad hizo su mición, cuando pude volver a saborear mi copa de vino, note como dos brazos se entrlazaban en mi cintura, al principió pense que eran las de Sasuke, pero sus manos no tenía un tatuaje y no eran tan grandes y no tocaban viciosamente mi vientre. En ese instante quite esas manos desconocidas y me gire..._

¿Itachi-san?_- lo debí suponer...¿Quien más podría ser?- ¿_¡Que estabas haciendo¿ Se puede saber?¿Tengo que llamar a seguridad?-_ cuando dije eso me senti como la princesa de un palació._

_Él se rio y se aserco a mi, mas de lo necesario y me susurro al odio..._

¿Para quien son todas esas botellas de licor?¿Eso no se llama robar?¡Y encima en la casa de tus suegros! ...¡Que mal caerias si alguiens e enterara de eso!¿No crees? Querida Sakura-chan...

_Me recorrió un horrible escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y tube un horrible precentimiento. En ese instante Sasuke llegó, me cogió de la cintura apartandome de Itachi. Luego me llevo para presentarme a unos colegas suyos de la infancia, por suerte puede estar entretenida un largo rato. Hasta que llego una mujer demaciado hermosa, rubía de bote- se notaba a lo lejos- y con ojos azules- lentillas fijo- y con unos tremendas tetas- operada estoy segurisima- y con una sonrrisa deslumbrante- se hizo la cirugia para quitarce las arrugas- que miro a Sasuke y se aserco a él y le abrazó muy demaciado entusiastamente luego le beso en los labios no sino en la comisura de los labios. Senti como una aura roja me rodeaba y aprete demaciado fuerte la copa y se rompió en mi mano y Sasuke corrio alejandoce de la MARIPUTONA esa...¡Vale eso es lo que me gustaria decir! La MARIPUTONA esa beso a Sasuke en la comisura de los labios y si, había una aura roja de íra ami alrededor. Toda enfada me fuía otro lugar ¿Que coño hacía Sasuke?¡Dejarce besar por esa MARIPUTONA!¿Quien era esa vieja? Senti tanta rabía...¡uf! Tube que salir al balcon para tomar aire, no me hubiera enfadado tanto si Sasuke al notar mi mosqueo hubiera salido a ver que me pasaba, pero no, se quedo encantado hablando con esa MARIPUTONA de bote y operada hasta la sasiedad ..nose si se podia operar más...dentro de dos años esas tetas se le caerian por el suelo los ojos se le dañarian y la cara se le pondría horrible...si me tocara como pasiente...le deformaria la cara...¡ARG!!! QUE PUT...tengo que controlar el genio..¡La verdad no suelo ser tan agresiva!¡Estoy muy rara!. El aire me refresco la mente un poco, sentí como la puerta se abria y entraba Itachi, por un momento pense que podría ser Sasuke arrepentido de la traicion que me ha hecho, pero era ese engendro si quería hacer algo gracioso terminara con la marca de mis dientes en su mano y la cara toda roja...así que se prepare..._

¡Valla, valla , valla¿Que hace la princesa aquí tan sola?-_ no le conteste, él se aserco a mi y me dio una copa de cava- _Bebe un poco mujer...se te pasara el mosqueo..¡Mujer no sabía que tenías ese genio! Por un momento pense que la copa que tenías en tu mano se iba a romper..¡Que miedo!

_No parecia con ganas de molestar, así que acepte la copa y me lo bebi de un trago, el se quedo sorprendido y me sirvio otra copa- tenía la botella en la mano-._

Y luego me dices a mi ladrona ¿eh? Itachi-san-_ le dije mientras señalaba la botella, el se rió con una risa agradable._

_Me quede conversando con el un largo tiempo, bebiendo más de la cuenta. Pude sacar información, la MARIPUTONA es la hija de la clinica emergente- es una de las clinicas más conocidas y famosas de toda la región- y que estaba enamorada perdida de MI novio y que el beso en la comisura era como un hola para ella, ya que vivió mucho tiempo en el extranjero.._

Itachi...¿Piensas que me voy a tragar el cuento de que es extranjera? ...-_se rió al ver mi cara toda seria- _Esa mujer lleva mas cirugias plasticas que la duquesa y eso que es algo importante ¿eh?...-_se volvio a reir y yo me uni a su risa._

_Senti que el estomago me daba vueltas y que las nauseas volvian a mi. Itachi me acompaño al baño y me espero a que saliera estube metida durante minimo 2 horas, cuando salí aún había mucha gente y Sasuke no noto mi ausencia ya que estaba encantado hablando con la MARIPUTONA, me mosquee de verdad. Luego de ver eso me trague entera una litrona de cerbeza estaba más pedo y con las nauseas termine en una de las habitaciones mientras Itachi me daba aire con una revista..._

¡buf! Sakura...¡apestas!¡Metete en la ducha anda cielo!¡No hay quien se aserque a ti!

¡NO QUIERO¿ PARA QUE¡ SASUKE ESTA FELIZ CON LA MARIPUTONS ESA!¡ YO ESTOY FELIZ CON MI BORACHERA Y MIS NAUSEAS¡ NO QUIERO BAÑARME!

_Termine debajo del agua y bañandome quitandome todo el olor de alchohol. Itachi me dejo una ropa de una de sus novias que se la había dejado. Pude notar que era un buen tio, le había jusgado mal, muy mal. Estubimos conversando sentados en la cama y riendonos un rato- ya que seguiamos bebiendo- por un momento el estaba muy serca de mi, sentía su respiración al lado mio...la cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas y creo..solo creo que cai encima suyo. Sus ojos negros me miraban y derrepende estaba en los brazos de Sasuke...lo amaba tanto...lo bese...mucho...repeti su nombre...los besos eran distintos..no eran los suyos...quizás olia mucho demaciado a alchohol por eso no se parecian demaciado...lo ultimo que recuerdo fue cuando me desperte. _

_Abrí los ojos de golpe y me sente en la cama toda preocupada...¿Que había ocurrido ayer por la noche? Gire la cabeza para ver quien era el que estaba al lado mio vi un pelo negro...un gran alivio pero luego vi que ese pelo era demaciado largo...¿Que había hecho?_

_continuara... xan xan xan xan xan xDDD (musika de fondo) _


	14. Una vida nueva, recuerdos del pasado

_Holaaaaa aquí toy con el capi 14 ( aplausos) SI SI SI MUCHAS GRACIAS!! XDD pos aer...la verdad no se si me ha quedado corto, ya ni me fio del programa donde yo escribo ni de este xD así que no me hago cargo de si es corto por culpa del corrector y para ponerme salvo digo pos que cuando mi mente me dice "aki termina el capi" yo lo termino esk no ker k haya sobrecargo xD me teneis k comprender a que si?? GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS XDD DIOSS TENGO UN MONTON YA 41 DIOS DIOS me ayudareis a llegar a los 60? xD engaaa sean buenos y compaciosos con esta escritora de segunda! Aquí os dejo las contestaciones: _dany-chan: Gracias, estoy bien ya xD esque hay semanas malas en la vida!.Me alegro que te guste el fik ...y tu tranquila ..ya veremos si Sakura sufre...un poquito mas...y con lo de itachi...tu lee xD y comprenderas...y sino pos ya sabes un reviews con la pregunta! enga gracias!!/ sakurass: aki ta la continuacion XDDD tranquilaa no te impacientes/ Zory: WEEII AMIGA! XDD xD no me mates aun soy muy joven para morir ( dejame piyar novio primero y luego lo hablamos xD) sii es un gran dilema Sasuke o Itachi...psss aun te djeare que pienses!! y denada por los revies! xD no cuesta nada/ camaran: engaaa soy perversa y mala xDD y bueno siendo conciente de tu peticion no la he dejado al lado ¿vale? xD / SabakuTsuki: Valeee, tienes muxas dudas...yo tambien tengo dudas xD, pero tu tranki tronko! no pasis pena, aquí esta el capi y aer si te resuelven algunas dudas y seguro que te vendran otras xDD y sip hoy comenze las vacas xDD pero igualmente...uno siempre vuelve al insti ...que remedio intentare subir el capi 15 entre la semana vale?/

enga os dejo con el fik

ciaoo

**14- Una nueva vida, recuerdos del pasado:**

_Bueno, dije "ayer" porque suponía que ya era la mañana siguiente y con eso Sasuke se habría dado cuenta de mi ausencia...¡QUE VA! ESTANDO CON LA MARIPUTONA ESA...¡OZU!. Bueno volviendo al meollo del asunto, vi aquel pelo largo negro- olía muy bien- y comenzé a recordar pero los nervios me atacaron y sali de la cama escopeteada cogi mi vestido y me lo puse a toda pastilla, el hombre aquel se desperto y me miro con una carita de paz y tranquilidad..._

¿ Cariño? -_me dijo aquel tipazo con esa...con esa...¡ay! Es demaciado cosa para decirlo-_

¡ NADA DE CARIÑO Y UN COMINO¡ AQUÍ NO HA PASADO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!¿VALE ITACHI?¡ Porfa!...No me jodas la relación con Sasuke-kun...porfa..._- me di cuenta de que mi voz perdió intencidad._

_Itachi se sentó en la cama y pude ver aquel pecho masculino blanco y suave...mmm..¿Que?...Bueno..¿ algo habrá pasado no?...¿¡oioioi y que cara le pongo yo a Sasuke!?. Cuando termine de vestirm parecia normal, como si mi ropa no hubiera sido sacada de mi cuerpo. Me mire en el espejo y me arregle un poco el pelo me meti en el baño y me lave la cara, me cepille los dientes- el cepillo me lo dio Itachi para que me quitara el olor en la boca a alchohol- y luego sali._

Sakura..._- me dijo,pero yo no le hize caso-_ Sakura-_ insistio pero yo igual-_¡SAKURA ME PUEDES ESCUCHAR!-_ En ese instante me gire y ¡TOMA YA! Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, es una tonteria pero me sentia tan mal...no sabia que habia hecho la noche anterior..-_ No...no llores...

_Salió de la cama y yo me tape los ojos, obviamente no quería ver "eso" que colgaba entre sus piernas, cuando volví a quitar mis manos de la cara me arrimo a el y me abrazó, estaba tan cálido y olia bien...olía a insienso de vanilla...¡que buen olor!.._

_-_Tranquila pequeña...tranquila...aún son las 3 de la mañana...

-...¿QUE?- _mi procesador de información le costo entender eso-_¿las 3?¿solo?...¿seguro?

_El movio la cabeza de arriba a abajo, eso quería decir que la fiesta aún estaría. Me conto Sasuke una vez, que las fiestas famosas suelen durar hasta las 5 o 8 de la mañana del día siguiente. ...Es una barbaridad lo se...pero eso iba en mi favor._

_Salimos de la habitación y llegamos hasta el salon grande, Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla pegado a la pared y mirando a la ventana con la mirada perdida...¿Me estaría buscando?...¡Es eso!...Y yo acostandome con su hermano...¡Que furcia que era!. Itachi me guiño el ojo y me empujo hasta donde estaba Sasuke. El me miro y sonrrió...eso me dolio más de lo pensado..._

Sasuke-kun...¿Te encuentras bien?...Tienes mala cara..-_lo dije mientras le acariciaba la cara con estas manos...estas manos...que tocaron a su hermano._

_Sasuke me miró me sonrrió y me beso, mis labios que había sido besados por su hermano...quería despegarme...quería alejarme y correr, pero...no pude...¡ lo amo tanto que por mucho que anhele dejarle ahora!..¡Yo! ...aquí Sakura Haruno la que se siente sucia...no pude...enrrede mis manos a su cuello. Entonces note un poco de sabor amargo...al poco rato me di cuenta..._

¿Estas borracho?-_ normalmente Sasuke suele ser más tranquilo con la bebida...bueno siempre...- _...es una pregunta tonta...bueno..mejor que nos marchemos ¿vale?...

...EMMM..NOSE...SAKURA SAKURA...PORQUE ..PORQUE...NO NOS VAMOS A LA ...A LA COCINA..-_ me dijo eso mientras me desabrochaba el sujetador¡SI EL MARDITO ES UN ESPERTO EN QUITAR SUJETADORES!- _A LA COCINA..Y. ..Y LO HACEMOS..¿ PORQUE NO?..

_Definitivamente estaba borracho perdido. Pase su brazo por mi hombro y le cogí de la cintura por suerte el no dejaba caer todo su peso sobre mi, porque sino me aplasta. Comenzamos a caminar y pase al lado de Itachi...no quize mirarlo...pero susurro algo ..así " paso nada" y " te lo debo"...la verdad estaba lo suficientemente concentrada en Sasuke para no preocuparme de lo que dijera su hermano._

_Por suerte nos despedimos de todos rapidito y nos montamos en el coche-conduci yo obviamente- de eso de las 5:30 llegamos a la casa deje a Sasuke en la cama y me meti en la ducha hasta sentirme lo suficientemente pura para estar a su lado..._

_Amaneci en la sala, acostada en el sofá y tapada con una manta. La ducha no surgió efecto, no podía estar al lado de Sasuke despues de lo de anoche...¡nunca me lo perdonaria!¡NUNCA!..supongo que si fuera con otro...pero con su hermano...su hermano..._

_Cuando abrí los ojos Sasuke estaba sentado en la butaca...bueno en MI butaca atandoce la corbata y mirandome..._

Buenos días bella durmiente...¿Que tal la resaca?-_ lo que hizo fue un pecado mortal, fue una sentencia eterna. Me sonrrió con esa sonrrisa suya deslumbrante y con los ojos llenos de paz...y mucho y mucho amor...-_

...emm..B-bi..._- cuando iba a contestar salí corriendo al baño, si nauseas, pero estas eran distintas...no con el malestar de la gastonteritis...sino uno distinto..._

_Cuando sali del baño vi a Sasuke apollado en la puerta mirandome sorprendido, me sorprendio que me mirara así, ya llevaba tiempo con las nauseas...el lo tenía que entender..._

¿Estas bien?...

...s-si...creo que he vuelto a enfermar..._- me reí un poco para infundarle valor, pero parecio que no-_

..Sakura vamos al hospital y que te revisen ¿vale?...Esta vez tu cara no ha sido la de las nauseas...nada de nada...¿vale?

_Me negue unas 220 vezes, pero ya cuando pare de quejarme estaba sentada en una camilla esperando al ginecologo. Bueno estube esperando unos 30 minutos hasta que apareció una mujer más o menos alta con una coleta y unas tremendas tetas que no las esconde sino las enseña, era Anko. Una de las ginecologas mejores de toda esta region.._

...¡valla, valla , valla! Sakurita-chan...¿ que haces aquí querida?-_me dijo en tono de mofa mientras miraba el historial clinico, soy muy sana, simplemente suelo tener ataques de nervios y ya esta, soy sana- ..._

...Creo que lo sabes...y yo tambien creo que lo se...pero bueno es para complacer a Sasuke-kun...¿ me revisas?...Es muy embarazoso...esto...

_Dicho y hecho me reviso de arriba abajo y hasta me pregunto cuando había sido mi última relación sexual, le dije que hace dos días...¿Que le iba a decir¡Me he acostado con mi cuñao ayer po la noche! Ella pensó un poco y me sonrrió con un poco de picardia, cerro la puerta bien y bajo las percianas para que esto quedara bien escondido de ojos y oidos._

Sakura lo que tienes es un EMBARAZOZO ...

_Vale, tube que quedarme pensando un rato, "Un embarazozo", mi disco duro tubo un shock porque no lograba procesa esa información. Anko se desepero al ver que no contestaba...¿quien no?. Así que respiro y se sento en una silla a esperar que yo volviera en mi..._

¿Te has recuperado?-_ me dijo y yo acentí- _vale ...más claro Sakura te lo dire...Estas embarazada, Preñada vas a ser mama y le vas a hacer papa a Sasuke ¡Enhorabuena! ...

_Tube que esperarme medía hora para reaccionar, cuando reaccione pegue el chillido del siglo y todos corrieron a donde estaba yo, por suerte Sasuke estaba en cirugia y no se enteró de mi super grito. Anko me ayudo a calmar a la gente diciendo que había visto una cucaracha enorme y que me asuste mucho, demaciado al poco rato todo el mundo se fue. Anko me dejo sola en la sala para que me preparara el discurso para Sasuke. _

_Vamos a practicar pues...: ..Sasuke, mi amor...vas a ser papito...¿ él o Itachí?...Porque yo me acoste con Itachi anoche ...¿ y si es el padre?...¿Qué hago?._

_Sali vuelta un lio y me fui a los vestuarios me puse mi bata y puse cara de pocker- solo una cara, de indiferencia- Fuí a pasar consulta yo sola ya que podía arreglarmelas yo solita. _

_Toda la gente que me vino era por catarros, bomitos ...bueno lo mismo de siempre, solo tendría que comentar una paciente que me llamó la atención._

_Era una chica muy bonita de unos 24 o 25 años, más o menos la edad de Sasuke y me dijo que si yo era Sakura, nose como supo mi nombre pero bueno, lo total esque lo supo y me pidió si podía hablar conmigo a solas. La chica era de mi estatura, cabellos largos color gris...su pelo era brillante, pero apesar del color de su pelo no se notaba más vieja. Tenía los ojos azules claros muy claros y una voz musical, las dos nos dirigimos al café ..._

y bien...Karin-san...¿De que querías hablarme?- _me sente en la barra y ella en la silla continua._

Porfavor...Sakura-san...no me diga -san..simplemente Karin...¿vale?-_yo asenti_

_Asuma vino a pedir menu, Karin pidió un chocolate caliente y se lo trajo en poco tiempo y luego se me quedo mirando porque yo miraba al chocolate y...tube que salir corriendo al baño, volvi como nueva.._

...Sakura...¿estas bien?-_dijo Asuma preocupado-_

emmm...si si estoy bien Asuma-chan..¡Perfecta!..-_ se me quedo mirando un buen rato, me examino de arriba a abajo y luego con una sonrrisa me miro..._

Enhora buena Sakura..¡Te felizito ya me avisaras para cuando¿vale?

¿QUÉ COMO LO HAS SABIDO?¡¡¡ASUMAAAA!!

..¿Cuantos años te crees que llevo aquí?..._- no dije nada ya que me sabía la respuesta-_ Se nota...he visto mucho y he vivido..¡enga te invito a una agua que se te ve en la cara que chocolate no!

_La pobre Karin se perdio en toda nuestra charla, Asuma me dió la botella de agua y me fuí a sentar a una mesa al fondo para hablar con más calma con ella, no quería que nadie más supiera lo de mi embarazo..._

..¿Enhorabuena?...¿por que?..-_dijo la pobre confundida-_

Estoy embarazada Karin...-_le dije mientras sonrreia- .._No se lo digas a nadie...porfa...-_ella miro a Asuma como diciendo ¿ y el que?-_ Asuma-chan me conocen bastante y sabe todo lo que yo se...así que es de confianza...y bueno...¿ de que querías hablarme?..

_Se puso tensa en la silla, tomo de su chocolate y luego cogió su bolso y saco una carta que tenía pinta de estar arrugada y vieja. Me entró un escalofrío y las nauseas me vinieron...pero no me podía permitir niñerias ahora..._

Sakura...yo soy prima de Itachi y Sasuke...me llamo Karin Uchiha...-_eso me dejo descolocada totalmente...¿Una Uchiha?...bueno era muy guapa...pero no se parecia en nada a los Uchihas, me costo un poco creermelo y ella lo noto- _..¡JAJA! No te sientas avergonzada...ya se que no me paresco en absoluto a los Uchihas...pero yo si lo soy...mi padre es un Uchiha pero mi madre no...ella simplemente era una señora normal...y bueno...supongo que te debes imaginar lo demas...

...Si..pero...

Dejame acabar porfavor...-_dijo muy séria-_..mira Sakura...todos los Uchihas sabemos que estas con Sasuke...absolutamente todos...hasta los Hyugas...-_ese apellido me comió todo y me arrastro todo el vientre donde estaba mi pequeña cosita creciendo ipso facto corri al baño y luego regrese- .._parece...que ese apellido te resuena por dentro...-_ lo último lo dijo con son de burla y maldad, me prepare para lo peor-_ Bueno ...pues quería comentarte que tanto las dos familias sabemos lo vuestro y no nos molesta en absoluto..pero nos gustaria...que te concentraras solo en tu novio...y no en los otros...¿vale?-_eso me dolio pero demaciado...¿Ella sabía lo ocurrido con Itachi?¿Lo sabía?- _..nisiquiera con Itachi...-_...lo sabía- _No creeas que te tengo manía en absoluto...a ti no..ni tampoco a la criatura que llevas dentro...pero sabes...eres un estorbo...en este momento...si no estubieras embarazada te mataria...es facil..

_Me quede con los ojos abiertos, las manos me temblavan y tenía la garganta seca, no entendiía nada...sabía que era algo grave, pero no lo entedí nada..._

_-_..Haber...Sakurita te lo explicare mejor...Sasuke Uchiha estubo saliendo con Hinata Hyuga una temporada...hasta que la guarra esguiño..eso lo sabes bastante bien...-_ que la llamara así me sorprendio en cantidad...esto cocia mal- _Bueno..Sasuke era muy feliz con Hinata y ella lo mismo...pero..¿alguien sabe el pasado de la pequeña furcia de Hinata?¡Lo sabes!¡CLARO QUE NO!¡Quien va a saber algo de esa puta guarra asquerosa!...pues te lo dire...Hinata antes de salir con el Uchiha menor salio con ITACHI...-_vale soy retrasada pero eso lo capte al acto-_

¿CON ITACHI?

Si bonita..y bueno...sabes como somos los clanes ¿no? Siempre intentamos que la sangre que conserve...pues bueno...ellos dos tubieron un idilio amoroso...¿Quieres una prueba?...ara te la doy-_ me dio la cara y yo la cogi con mucho cuidado y comenze a leer..._

_Para mi amado Itachia-kun:  
Aún en recuerdos siento tus cálidas manos sobre las mias,  
sueño que me volveras y me amaras...  
Pero al despertar siento mis manos frías,  
veo la habitación vacia..  
sin luz...  
sin tú luz...  
Y me doy cuenta de que todo ha sido un sueño,  
me niego de tu existencia  
niego el sabor de tus labios..  
y de tus caricias...  
Pero...aunque lo niegue e intente olvidar todo lo referente a ti..  
me doy aún más cuenta de que no volveras...  
y soy conciente de que te ame, te amo y te amaré...  
Estoy condenada a este lugar, a una habitación vacia...  
sin alegría y sin calor...  
Pero mi condenda perpetua, para siempre, la que me hara fallecer será amarte...  
Mi corazón esta sellado por las cadenas de tus labios, tu respirar...por ti..  
la peor condena...la condena del amor.._

_Te amo_

_Hinata _

_Eso me dejo de piedra¿Que era esas letras llenas de amor?..la caligrafía era hermosa y esmerada, pero siempre con aquel punto de delicadeza...no era falsa era su letra...Sasuke en su habitación tenía pegado escritos de ella...de Hinata...pero..¿Que quería Karin de mi?¿Que tengo que ver yo con todo esto?..._

* * *

_AVISO: No estoy contra Hinata en absoluto eh?? xD esk Karin tenía que ser así...además a mi Hinata me cae bn, si escribo fik suyo xD lo que pasa que tenia que ponerlo¡ No la tomeis con esta pobre escritora de segunda! enga espero k os haya gustado y dejar reviess aer si juntos llegamos a los 60!!! _


	15. Ahora no soy solo yo

**Aquiii os dejo el 15 xD SI lose lose lo he subido prontillo xD no ha llegado ni el viernes y ya lo teneis aki, kisas el proximo lo suba pronto tmb ya k me aburro ( termine las clase ya). Bueno gracias por leer mi fik y dejar revies ara os contesto: zory: si esta embarazada la pobre tendra deprecion pos parto xD tu tranquila no pasis pena k ya veras como se soluciona./ dany-chan: ya se k es ilogico pero la pobre esta en trance xD comprenderla es facil y no la are sufri muxo xD no soy tan mala ( ¬¬ si si no eres mala xDD)./ enga os dejo con el fik plis dejarme reviews son mis anismo de cada dia xDD**

**15- Ahora no soy solo yo:**

_Deje la carta encima de la mesa con los ojos como platos, los retortijones del estomago se hicieron más graves y me estaba marenando cada vez más y más y más. Tube que correr al baño para vomitar algo de lo que tenía en el estomago y luego regrese junto a Karin._

-Disculpame Karin...y...¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?...Hinata-san ya falleció hace tiempo...y ella podía haber estado con más hombres y no solo con Sasuke-kun...¿Qué malo tiene eso?-_ le dije mientras miraba el vaso con agua dentro, no quería ver su exprecion._

_Karin dio un severo golpe a la mesa que hizo que todo saltara y yo me sorprendiera aún más. Ella cogió la carta y se la guardo en el bolso, bebió un poco de su chocolate y prosiguio_

-Haber querida...no quiero causarte un ataque de ansiedad se que sueles ponerte muy nerviosa..y ahora debes cuidarte ya que estas embarazada...pero tú tienes mucho que ver en esto..

-...Creo que eso se puede comentar...

-..¡no no y no!¡Tú tienes mucho que ver ahora!¡Escuchame Haruno!. Itachi es mi prometido y TU warra asqerosa te has acostado con el estando con su hermano-_eso ya lo dijo con tono más alto._

_Todos los ojos de la sala se posaron en mi, todos y Karin se quedo de pie- cuando subio el tono de voz se puso de pie- y miro para una dirección, unos ojos negros abiertos me observaban. Tube un retortijon de estomago no de nauseas sino de que algo iba mal, gire para ver y..._

-S-sasuke-k-kun...-_estaba parado con los ojos abiertos, muy quieto..._

-Sakura...¿ es sierto eso?...¿ Con itachi?...¿Cuando?

_A Karin se le vio una sonrrisita en los ojos y se aproximo hasta donde estaba Sasuke y se le apollo en el pecho y comenzó a sollozar. ¡Que mujer tan falsa sera warra!_

-..Fue ayer querido primo...en la fiesta que dio vuestro padre...

-..¿Sakura...e-es eso sierto?

_Me miro con los ojos tristes y abiertos de par en par. No sabía que decirle...¿Se lo decía?¿Que haria?..._

_- _...s-si...paso..

_El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo en muchas expreciones, sus ojos se pusieron en negro y el flequillo se los tapaba, se separo de Karin y salió del bar. Todo se quedo en silencio y luego empezaron a murmurar cosas, quien sabe que cosas...solo fui conciente de una cosa la risa malvada de Karin..._

-Tu tienes a Itachi...y yo lo tengo a él...es mi venganza...seguramente ahora nisiquiera podras entrar en tu casa...o en la casa de Sasuke. Jajaajaj-_ cogio el bolso y se fue dejandome sola en la mesa._

_Seguramente el tiempo pasaba muy rapido pero para mi, pasaba todo execivamente lento, todo. Cada latido del corazón me dolia...¿Que había hecho?. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y apolle mi cabeza de la mesa y empeze a sollozar._

_La verdad desde ese momento la vista se me puso toda nublada. Cuando me quize dar cuenta ya habían pasado como 2 semanas, estaba totalmente absorta de la depreción, no comia ni salia del cuarto- había vuelto a mi casa de estudiante, parece que mi ruptura con Sasuke a Mitxi le fue de perlas- por los momentos las únicas personas que sabían de mi embarazo era Karin, Anko y Asuma. A mis compañeros de piso no se los había dicho...no quería que preguntaran nada..._

-mi cosita...¡ tu papi me odia!- _me sujete la barriga y me apolle de mis rodillas y comenze a llorar, creo que todos los días lloraba._

_Me gustaba pensar de que mi hijo era de Sasuke, aunque no estaba segura Mi puerta se abre pero no levanto la cabeza para ver quien era, la verdad me era totalmente indiferente quien era..¿Para que?¿Sasuke iba a venir y perdonarme?¡No!.Sentí la puerta que se cerraba y unas piernas blancas y largas ser asercaban a mi, luego se agacharon y se sentaron a mi lado..._

-Hija...¿ quieres hablar con mama un rato?-_ su voz tan calmada y segura. Mi madre era la persona más importante para mi, de niña siempre que tenía algun problema acudia a ella y con una sonrrisa mi madre me ayudaba._

-...¡mama!-_ me abraze a ella y comenze a llorar, espere a que ella reacionara de algun modo de sorpresa o algo así pero no, me abrazo y me acarició el pelo muy despacio y poco a poco mientras se movia de un lado a otro acunandome- ..._y-yo...S-sasuke-kun...yo...

-Ya...shiii calla tranquila...hija...-_me separa de ella y me seca las lágrimas que salian continuamente de mis ojos._

_Me hubiera gustado al acto contarle todo, pero las nauseas maternales llegaron ami y tube que ir corriendo al baño y tirar bilis, ya que no había comido nada durante bastantes horas. Mi madre acudio a mi cuando sali del baño tambaleandome de un lado a otro, me cogio de la cintura y me sento en la cama con voz relajada me pidio que le contara todo..._

_Se lo conte todo de pi a pa, menos lo del embarazo..._

-Sakura...¿ me escondes algo no?..y ese algo es muy importante..¿no?

-..emmm..y-yo.._- me delate a mi misma sujetandome la tripa que ahora se empezaba a notar quizas un poco de bulto._

...mm así que voy a ser abuela..¿ quien es el padre?¿Lo sabes?-_ negue con la cabeza y volvi a esconderme entre mis rodillas._

_En ese mismo instante entro Mitxi, Han-chan, TenTen y su novio por la puerta con una bandeja de comida-la verdad que la única persona que llevaba la bandeja era Mitxi- y me la pusieron en la mesa._

--aku-chan...tienes que comer algo..llevas bastante tiempo sin probar bocado...tienes que alimentarle..¡Además eres médico lo deverias saber mejor que nadie!-_ yo me sumergí en mis rodillas nuevamente, no quería que nadie me pegara la bronca._

_Mi madre miro a mis amigos con cara de que ella se encargaba-le hicieron caso- escuche como la puerta se cerraba y mi madre se levantaba de mi cama y cogia la bandeja y la ponia al lado mio, hize caso omiso a aquel acto, no tenía hambre y seguramente lo vomitaria todo igual._

-Sakura tienes que comer algo...

-No tengo hambre...

_Mi madre aprobecho el momento en que levante la cabeza y me dio una bofetada materna, me quede absorta, casí nunca me pegava y menos con mi edad actual. La última vez que me pego tenía 10 años porque intente cocinar algo y queme la cocina- me pego y me castigo un mes-. Me cogi la cara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no sabia si lloraba por el golpe o que..._

-¡Sakura ahora ya no eres solo tú!¡Despierta!¡Asume tu barranco!¡Te acostaste con Itachi-san y tu novio se ha enterado tienes que levantarte y hablar!¡Además no estas sola tienes a un bebe dentro de ti!...¡Tú hijo!..Hija no cometas mi error...yo me case muy joven y tuve un idilio con el mejor amigo de tu padre...pero aún así el me perdono..y me quiere y me seguira queriendo sea donde sea que este ahora...

_Mi madre no solia hablar de mi padre, hace más de tres años se fue por trabajo- es biologo maritimo- y no ha vuelto y tampoco sabemos nada de él, normalmente no habla de él en caso grave y parece que era ese momento grave._

_El golpe me hizo reaccionar ..¡Es verdad!¡Ahora no estoy sola!¡Tengo a una criatura creciendo en mi!..y tengo que alimentarme y alimentar a mi cosita. Cogi la bandeja y comenze a comer todo mientras las lágrimas caian una detras de otra por mis mejillas._

_Dos días despues retome mi estado de animo habitual, sorreia comia y aunque me costaba iba a trabajar, por motivos obvios mi profesor era uno nuevo y lo tenía que ir a buscar en la zona de materniad y aprobechaba y le pedía que me hiciera un chequeo de mi bebe, para saber un poco más de él._

_Me cambie de ropa y me puse la que utilizo para trabajar con la bata- la bata normalmente la llevaba abierta ya que me iba sumamente grande pero me la cerre para que no se notara mi bultito- y cogí mis trastos y subi al ascensor._

_Dentro de el estaba la única persona que no quería ver..._

-Sasuke..._- dije en voz bajita, más bien para mi-_

-Buenos días Señorita Haruno..-_dijo con frialdad y se bajo en la segunda planta y eso que el iba a la misma que yo._

_Cuando salí del ascensor pregunte a información donde podía encontrar al Dr.Tachi, el nombre es algo sumamente extraño. La mujer me indico que alfinal del pasadillo derecho en la puerta numero 45. _

_Seguí las instrucciones y mientras me iba conmoviendo, miles de madres con sus bebes recien nacidos o embarazadas. En un acto involuntario me puse la mano en el vientre en ese instante supe que llegue al despacho del Dr.Tachi- ya que ponía en la placa su nombre- toque varias vezes hasta que la puerta se abrió y lo vi..._

* * *

_quien sera el Tachi-san xDD decirme sus sospechas porfavor y dejarme revieswwww!! enga ciaoo _


	16. La verdad

Holaaaaaa aquí estoy de nou con el capi 16 gracias gracias por dejar reviews y andaa no seas malas personillas y leer el de enseñame amar xD si lo hacen y me dejan un reviews hare que aparescan en uno de mi ficks ( ¬¬ el soborno es malo para la salud, perjudica y no te deja tener hijos sannos) uu eso es con el tabaco kerido xDD. Poz eso andaaaa ser buenos y tmb dejarme aki alguno revies simplemente pa saber si ha sido de su agradeixon. Pos aki os dejo las contes: TePH UchiHa: ( a kedado azul xD paso de cambirarlo) poss gracias por dejar el reviews TT en este mundo si hay gente buena persona! ..el bastardo ..mm me gusta ese nombre xDD jaja tu lee el capi y veras ya me diras si es de tu agrado o no/zory: amiga miaa xDD Gracias gracias gracias jejeje , ya esk Sasuke el pobre es mu celosillo xD y dena por el revies no cuesta nada/ SabakuTsuki: xD no te me mueras muje! y no te preocupes por tardar xD mas vale tarde k nuna..y sip ya veras como termina esto!! xDD/

AVISO: HE APROBADO TODO XD por si alguien me kiere felizitar eso quiere decir k podre actualizar demaciado pronto ya k tendre muxo tiempo libre y me aburrire un monton y podre escribir un monton xDD y me dasi ideas para un proximo fik¿ k os parece? xDD ENGo os dejo con el capi

besos

**16- La verdad:**

_Los ojos se me abrieron con dos platos, la culpable de todo mis sufrimientos estaba delante de mi, con una bata blanca y sentado en una mesa viendo unos historiales clinicos. Él segiró y me miro igual de sorprendido que yo_

-¿Sakura que haces aquí?-_ esa pregunta la tenía que hacer yo ¿Qué hacía ese aquí?-_

_Me comenzaron otra vez las nauseas y sin decir nada corri hasta el bater que estana detras de la camilla tapada con una pequeña pared. La verdad no devolvi nada. Itachi se levanto de golpe de su silla y corrio hasta donde estaba yo y me acaricio la espalda como itentando calmarme._

_Cuando me senté en la camilla ya que Itachi intento que no venía simplemente para entregar unos informes sino como paciente. _

-Y bueno Sakura...¿Quieres hacerte un test de embarazo? O tienes algo mejor en la mente..

_Le mire con cara de odio._

-Estoy embarazada...y he venido a hacerme una revicion para saber como esta mi hijo o hija..¿Crees que me la podras hacer sin que nadie se entere?- _ hable lo más friío posible y cortante_

_Itachi se puso serio y se aserco ami, me levanto la camisa y comenso a tocarme el vientre con delicadesa. Sus manos estaban calientes pero esa cálides no me tranquilizaba...yo quería que me tocara Sasuke, extrañaba sus caricias...sus besos..sus plabras llenas de amor..._

_De mis ojos se deslizaron pequeñas lágrimas una detras de otra, coloque mi brazo en mis ojos para tapar mis lágrimas pero mi vientre se movia de sollozos cosa que capto Itachi y paro de de hacerme la revición..._

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?

-...¡Ocurre mucho!¡Y todo por tú culpa!¡El día de la fiesta me acoste contigo y Sasuke se ha enterado!¡Y encima a venido tu prima Karin y se lo ha dicho a Sasuke y ahora el me odia!¡Me dice que es la vengaza porque yo te tengo ati y no se que coño!..¡ NO ES JUSTO¡ TODO ES POR TU CULPA TE ODIO!-

_Las lágrimas me salian una detras de otra, quería seguir insultandole y decirle lo mucho que lo odio y que me había dañado el noviasgo con Sasuke y ahora estaba embarazada y no sabía de quien era mi hijo. Itachi se quedo un poco flipado pero luego se sento al lado mio mientras yo seguia quejandome._

-¿Karin?..valla...Sakura..escucha..

-¡ NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!-_ le dije mientras me erguia y me sentaba, la verdad quería escucharle-_

-Ese día no paso absolutamente nada...estabas totalmente borracha y luego te quedastes dormida a mi lado, como yo estaba borracho tambien se me callo la botella de vino encima tuya y quedastes empapada te quite la ropa y luego me dormi yo...cuando me levante al día siguiente te vi acostada a mi lado y pense en vengarme de mi hermano...

_Ahora comezaba a encajar todo, la venganza._

-¿ Por lo de Hinata-san?..Leei la carta que te escribio...Hinata hace tiempo...Itachi..¿ tú la querias aún cuando tu hermano estaba con ella?

-...con todo mi ser...yo antes trabajaba en una clinica privada donde estaba Hinata en ese lugar nos enamoramos pero luego a ella la trasladaron aquí ...yo tube que romperle el corazón para que me olvidara ...mis padres me comprometieron con Karin aún estado enamorado de Hinata...

-Entonces...a Hinata la trasladaron aquí conocio a Sasuke y se enamoro..y tu fuistes desdichado...pero..¿que tengo que ver yo con esto?..Esto es una pelea entre hermanos...ami no me teneis que meter...

-...Porque tu eres la persona que ahora ama mi hermano..quería vengarme...necesitaba hacerlo..aunque se que el no tenia la culpa de nada...pero bueno..yo solo pensaba que con esto ya me haria feliz..pero no sabia que Karin iba a entervenir...pero Sakura...piensa un poco...tu hijo no es mio..y aunque nos hubieramos acostado juntos ese hijo seguiria siendo de Sasuke..

_Itachi se levanto de la cama y se sento en su ordenador. Imprimio un papel y me lo dio. Mi bebe era de 2 semanas y estaba sano pero yo tenía que alimentarme bien, respecto al tema de Karin me dijo que el ya hablaria con ella y que yo hablara con Sasuke._

_Al cabo de veinte minutos ya estaba afuera de su despacho y me dirigía a la sala de consultas donde estaría Sasuke en ese momento, cuando lo encontre estaba hablando con Karin su rostro se estaba volviendo cada vez más doloroso y Karin tenía una mueca de felizidad en sus labios, me dolio todo...un simple malentendido había hecho que Sasuke y yo acabaramos así..._

_Trague saliva y puse las manos en mi vientre. Todo va a salir bien...le dire que todo fue un mal entendido y todo se arreglara..¿no?¿Que cosa podría salir mal?. Entre al box donde esaban ellos dos Karin levanto la mirada primero y me vio y luego Sasuke...el verme hizo que su rostro se contragiera de dolor..._

-Mira quien anda quita..la putilla number one esta aquí-_dijo Karin con una sonrrisa en los labios, se levanto de la silla le cogio una de las manos a Sasuke que tenía frente de la mesa- _Primo ya lo sabes todo...es tu decicion...Rina-san esta esperando tu respuesta...

-..vale...-_dijo Sasuke_

_Karin se levanto y me paso al lado para salir pero yo la detube con la mano y la cogí, la volvi a meter dentro de la habitación y cerre la puerta con seguro. Ahora ambos me iban a escuchar, yo era inocente y lo iba a demostrar.._

-Me conmueve ver a dos primos que se lleven tan bien ..de verdad...-_dije con un poco de retintin-_...pero bueno...hay vezes que es mejor llevarce a matar ¿no?...Karin...creo que eres una persona muy falsa...

_Ambos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por mis palabras, normalmente cuando me pongo nerviosa digo cosas y no se cuales son- lo digo porque posiblemente no me hayan entendido los precentes- me movi y cogi la silla donde estaba sentada anteriormente Karin y me puse comoda. Sasuke me miraba aún sorprendido, no entendia nada de nada y estaba adolorido. No me extraña saber que su novia se ha acostado con su hermano..pero eso era un erros y yo lo iba a demostrar y también le iba enseñar de que calaña estaban hecha Karin..._

-Sasuke...yo no me he acostado con Itachi...-_le dije seria para que notara la verdad en mi voz-_

-...No te creo...-_dijo él, eso me dolió. Obvio que no me crea si yo antes le había dicho que si y posiblemente estos días que estube inmersa en mi desgracia Karin le habría comido el coco de alguna manera._

-...Comprendo que no me creeas...pero es verdad...el día de esee..yo me sentia un poco abandonada...te quedastes escandalisado con esa chica...la rubia de bote y me sentia sola...y en ese momento estaba Itachi..bebimos un poco de más y yo me quede dormida...Itachi me lo dijo hoy cuando fui a la sala de maternidad...-_lo últmo lo dije con menos voz, creo que no era el meor momento para decirle que estaba embarazada de un hijo suyo. Involuntariamente me puse las manos en el vientre.._

-¡miente Sasuke!¿Como sabes que no te acostastes con el?¿Como lo puedes saber?¿Eh, eh?...No tienes pruebas...-_dijo Karin elevando un poco la voz-_

_En eso me había pillado, es verdad...no lo sabía si Itachi me estaba mintiendo o no. Pero preferiria pensar que no me había acostado con el. Sasuke aún seguia inmerso en sus pensamientos, de verdad quería volverle ver a sonrreir y seguramente le costaria recuperar la confiaza conmigo...pero yo haría todo lo necesario para que volviera a creer en mi._

-Sasuke...yo..solo te puedo decir una cosa y estoy totalmente segura...que yo te amo...eres la única persona que amo...y siempre te amare...comprendo que ahora dudes de lo que te digo ya antes fui yo misma que te dijo que si...eso era porque era lo que yo pensaba..pero hable con Itachi y me dijo que no paso absolutamente nada...lo hizo porque era una venganza...

-¿Venganza?¿Que venganza?

-...Hinata y Itachi estubieron saliendo juntos antes de que viniera aquí..yo solo te puedo decir eso...no quiero meterme en más lios entre hermanos..gracias a eso...ahora me he peleado con la persona que más amo en todo el mundo...y me he creeado una admiradora con ganas de matarme horrible...¿no Karin?-_le dije diendo entender que me referia a ella. Lo pillo al vuelo._

_Karin lo aguanto más, se dio por vencida y le comenzaron a temblar las piernas y se callo de rodillas al suelo envuelta en lágrimas y pidiendo perdon. Más bien me lo pedia ami, por haberme tratado tan mal. La verdad me sorprendio lo muy débil que era, pense que tendría que hacerme yo la victima para ganar la batalla. Intente calmar a Karin con unas palmaditas en la espalda,no me caia mal..simplemente cometio un error por amor..¿Quien no lo habría hecho?. Quite el seguro a la puerta y la abrí dando por concluida las explicaciones y cuando iba a salir aparecio Itachi con una fas seria, más seria que la de Sasuke. Ayudo a levantar a Karin del suelo y la cogio por la cintura pidio perdon a Sasuke y salio con ella dejando cerrada la puerta nuevamente dejandonos solo a Sasuke y a mi._

_Los segundos pasaban acompañados de silencio, yo no decia nada pero el si lo decia. Obviamente tantos nervios tenían que pasar factura, las nauseas premama volvieron y fui al bater interior de la sala, otra vez no pude vomitar gran cosa, me dolia la boca y el estomago. No tenía animos de levantarme del suelo y ver la cara de Sasuke descompuesta por el dolor, ya me había valido verle en el ascensor lo frío y distante que estaba conmigo, una convulción volvio otra vez y por suerte tenía la cabeza metida en el bater, cuando la saque note una precensia detras de mi..era Sasuke que estaba apollado a la pared mirandome con los ojos fríos.._

-¿Que te pasa?¿Aún tienes la barriga mal'¿Te has hecho pruebas?_-me alegre un poco de que me preguntara, porque apesar de sus ojos fríos en su voz se le notaba la histeria y precupación de mi estado de salud._

_Me levante aregañadientes del suelo y me tambalee un poco me iba a caer y cai encima del pecho de Sasuke, el me envolvio con sus fuertes brazos. Pude sentir su calor, su precencia, su corazón latir, estaba tan deseperado como el mio. Hundi mi cabeza en su pecho y comenze a llorar con fuerzas repitiendole una y otra vez " lo siento, lo siento" y el me acariciaba el pelo intentando tranquilizarme, aspiraba su aroma, sentía su calor...me parecia como si hubiera pasado una eternidad que no lo arazava y lo sentia tan cerca de mi como ahora. Me sentía bien agusto. ¿Esto quería significar que me creeia?¿Que me perdonaba?._

-Sasuke...-_ le dije mientras le miraba a los ojos-_

-dime...

-Estoy embarazada...-_le dije mientras le cogia una de sus manos y se la ponia en mi vientre, siempre he querido hacer eso, cuando estubiera embarazada._

_Sasuke se quedo de piedra, supongo que esto le sono de sopeton. Esque era el momento adecuado, además el antes me había preguntado que que me pasaba y yo le he respondido. Le tube que coger de la mano y llevarlo a la silla para que se tranquilizara. _

_Cuando paso una hora o dos ya estaba dando botes por todo el hospital diciendo que ya era padre, que era padre y que iba a ser feliz como una lombris. Hasta se lo dijo a Tsudane que iba a ser padre, creo que en un minuto le dio la vuelta a todo el hospital, cuando nos quizimos dar cuenta ambos estabamos en el mismo árbol donde yo le conoci y murio Hinata..._

-Sabes...Sasuke..aquí fue donde te conoci..-_señale una de las esquinas del hospital, donde siempre me colocaba para verle junto a Hinata- _cada día venia a verte aquí...siempre...hasta el día nefasto..

-...¿enserio?...hasta ese día...- _dijo mientras se metia la mano en un bolsillo y sacaba una pequeña cajita de joyeria-_ sabes...aquí estaba el anillo que le di a Hinata el momento antes de que se muriera...

-¿así?..-_no tenía ganas de hablar de Hinata, despues de todo nos habiamos peleado por ella, pero bueno si Sasuke estaba hablando de ella esque podía recordar cosas del pasado sin necesidad de recordar lo mas doloroso-_

-..Si..creo..que tengo que limpiar mi casa de todo sus recuerdos...y empezar de cero..

-..¿Vas a tirar toda las cosas que te recuerden a ella?-_ dije un poco sorprendida, recuerdo que un día que iba a tirar un vaso que estaba roto puesto en una cajita, Sasuke me monton un peo diciendo que ese fue el primer vaso que Hinata rompio en el hospital y el lo guardaba con recelo-_

-No los voy a tirar...voy a devolvercelo a su familia...además..yo tengo que pensar en la mia..-_dijo mientras tocaba mi vientre- _Sakura mañana nos cogeremos el día libre los dos y haremos una vicita al cementerio..¿vale?

_Su sonrrisa me pareció la más hermosa de todas, pude volver a verle sonrreir y con eso a mi me bastaba. Me aserque a el y le di un cálido beso y lo abraze...desde ese día construiriamos paso a paso nuestra propia vida..._

* * *

_¿ a quedado mu corto? esk ya no me fio prefiero fiarme de los lectores xD a sido de vuestro agrado?? decirmelo plis!! con los reviews _


	17. Visita al pasado

**Holaaa sorrys por no subir este capi en el finde, pero me dio anginas, fiebre y dolor de cabeza xD el kit entero así que en general me keria levantar de mi cama y me caia al suelo xD por eso no pude escriir, espero k sean piadosos y me perdonen¿ lo haran? Gracias por los reviews enserio me fa mu contenta! y tmb pa la gente k se ha leeido enseñame a amar xD el otro fik k tengo colgado. Bueno personillas os dejo con el fik dejar reviews plis es mi pan con mantekilla xDD**

**ENGA CIAO **

**17- ****Visita al pasado:**

_Sakura estaba preparando el desayuno mientras yo estaba buscando algunas cajas donde estaban los objetos de Hinata. Deje la caja en la mesa del comedor y la abrí, quizas había cosas que se las podría dar a Sakura, estoy seguro que a Hinata no le molestaria. Abrí la caja y al principio de todo había una foto de ella, su alegre sonrrisa, su piel blanca y delicada, esos labios tan finos y divinos...por un momento deje que los recuerdos me dominaran, pero en vez de senti dolor o algo parecido me senti como si algo hubiera echo "clic" como si algo dentro de mi se estubiera armando. Luego saque una cajita de pendientes y esas cosas de mujeres, me meti dentro de la caja- lo de meterce dentro de la caja en sentido figurado, más bien meti la mano hasta el fondo- y Sakura estaba a mi lado mirandome algo sorprendida..._

-..¿Tan emocionante es abrir una caja?¿Me dejas ayudarte?¡Quizás yo me emocione tambien!-_ dijo y sonrrio con la sonrrisa de barbie que tanto me gusta, descubrí al poco tiempo que esa sonrrisa era suya verdaderamente, que no se hechaba potingues ni nada-_

_-_¡Ja, ja ,ja!¡Deja que termine de reirme querida! No es emocionante sacar trastos...esque hay tantas cosas pequeñas y grandes que tengo que ir al fondo-_dije mientras seguia con la mano dentro de la caja._

_Sakura se rio a lo alto y se dirigio hasta la cajita que había sacado unos minutos despues. La abrio. Me hubiera gustado ver su cara pero no puedo, cuando me voltee para ver que era lo que había dentro vi a Sakura con los ojitos llorosos y con carita de perrito_

_-_¿Tienes que devolver esto?¿eh eh eh?¿Sasuke?-_me dijo poniendoce muy serca de mi-_

-Sakura...alejate de mi que te saltare encima...-_le adverti, pero ella no hacía caso- .._¿Que lleva dentro que tanto te guste?

-Es un joyero..hay muchos collares..y anillos..y y muchas cosas..¿Puedo quedarmelo?

-...mm bueno si te hace ilución..adelante...¡es tuyo!

_Sonrrio y se lanzo a abrasarme y me empezo a besuquear por todo, yo me reia de esos ataqes efusivos de alegría que le daban. Quizas fuera por el embarazo o porque estaba muy contenta, pero ultimamente le pegaban muchos. Desde el día que habiamos vuelto a hacer las pazes estaba muy efusiva, yo le había dicho haber si quería ir al cementerio el día siguiente pero tubimos ambos problemas en el hospital, nos vinieron un monton de pacientes y no tubimos tiempo así que lo dejamos para más adelante._

_Cuando la caja ya estaba totalmente vacia y la mesa estaba llena de peroles me sente en una silla y comenze a contemplar todo los trastos. De mientras Sakura cantaba alguna cancion que daban por la radio y terminaba de hacer el desayuno..¿Que estaría preparando? Normalmente es una perezoza por las mañanas y suele darme un café y una tostada, cuando me volte la vi con una bandeja en las manos y con unos platos._

_-_Sasuke cariño..tomate un descanso ¿vale? Vamos a desayunar en la sala y vemos la tele un poco...¿ que te parece?-_ me dijo sonrriendome, este tema de abrir todo mi pasado y dejarlo a la carne vivia sabía que le molestaba un poco, aún estaba un poco rencorosa con mis padres por lo ocurrido antaño, pero lo estaba haciendo muy bien y eso se agradecia._

_Me levante de la silla y cogi la bandeja para que ella fuera a la sala primero. En la bandeja había dos platos con creps y mantequilla y mermelada, la boca se me hacía agua. Cuando llegamos al sofa Sakura estaba viendo la tele embobada, mire haber que era y davan un programa de ropita de bebe y toda esa cursilada._

-Sasuke...¿ Tú me vez con esa ropa de pre-mama?¡Estare super ridicula!Con tantos lazitos y esas cosas...¡No quiero ponerme eso!¡Cuando comienze a tener tripa me comprare tallas grandes, no ropa de pre-mama!-_dijo mientras me cogia de la mano y me obligava a sentarme._

_Me reia de las caras que ponia mientras veia toda la ropa de premama y todas las cursiladas._

-Pero caiño..piensa que ya casi los pantalones que tienes no te cierran...además no toda la ropa de premama es tan fea..¿ o si?-_le dije mientras mordia un trozo de crep-_

_-_..supongo..pero ..no quiero ropa cursi ¿vale? Nada de lazitos y eso...¿ a quedado claro?

-Si señora

_Estubimos viendo la tele durante el desayuno, cuando el programa termino Sakura estaba dormida apollada en mis piernas. Es tan hermosa, la amo tanto, ojala que nunca la vuelva a ver llorar...no me lo perdonaria...nunca me lo perdonaria. La cogi en brazos y la puse en el sofa más grande que tenía en mi casa y la arrope un poco__luego le di un beso en la frente y seguí con mi fanea de tirar trastos._

_Había pasado ya 3 horas y solo había podido tirar tres cosas...todo lo demás me resultaba muy dificil...¿Que tendría que hacer?¡Quiero empezar una vida nueva junto a Sakura!¡Pero tampoco quiero olvidar del todo a Hinata! Apolle la cabeza en la mesa intentando concentrarme un poco o por lo menos elegir lo que tendría que tirar o no. Escuche unos pasos a mi lado y gire la cabeza y estaba Sakura mirandome con cara triste, sabía que lo estaba pasando mal y le preocupava. Se aserco a la mesa cogio una silla y comenzo a mirar trastos..._

_-_...comprendo que no quieras olvidar del todo a Hinata-san...sabes Sasuke...pero no quiero que estar en esta situación te traiga mal..

-...Sakura...¿ y tú que?...Se que aun sigues resentida..-_me tapo la boca antes de que terminara de hablar.._

-Calma...yo estoy bien...yo te amo...tal como eres...con tus cambios de humor con tu dolor asia el pasado...eso no va a cambiar...si te soy sincera..me resulta un tanto molesto tener que abrir denuevo el episodio de tu antigua vida...pero se que es lo mejor..tu quieres olvidar el dolor del pasado pero poco a poco...te comprendo...creo yo...que lo primero que tendrías que hacer...es hablar con los padre de Hinata-san...y contarles un poco todo..creo que la ultima vez que fuimos a su casa...no fue del todo bien...además Hana-chan me dijo que ella esta a tu cargo..que tiene que vigilar que estes bien...¿ por que no vamos a verles hoy?...me apetece ver a Hana-chan ..y a Naruto-san...

_Simplemente la abreze, no sabía que más hacer. Solo con que ella estubiera a mi lado me bastava, no me importaba nada más...ella siempre ha estado en mis momentos bajos...y siempre me ha dado su apollo y me guia..se que le resulta dificil...y aún así me ayuda. _

_Asenti con la cabeza y cogi las llaves del coche para salir, apagamos toda las luzes de la casa y nos montamos en el coche._

_Estubimos en silencio todo el trayecto con la mano libre que tenía le sujetaba su mano, estaba cálida y su rostro tranqulo...ella era mi tranquilidad absoluta. Al poco rato llegamos a la mación de los Hyugas, tan enorme como lo recordaba, estacionamos el coche y nos dirigimos a la puerta exterior. Sakura toco el timbre y nos contesto una de las criadas y nos abrió la puerta._

_Los jardines seguian igual de bien cuidados que antes, todo lucia hermoso y yo me sentía muy bien, la verdad volver a esa casa me hizo bien, entonces dentro de mi sono otro "clic". Ese sonido era como si dentro de mi todo se estubiera uniendo, como si piezas de algo se estubieran juntado nuevamente..._

_Llegamos a la gran puerta y una de las criadas mayores no abrió nos sonrrio y nos condujo hasta el salon donde se encontraba Hisashi, Hanabi, Naruto y Neji..._

_Neji..el primo de Hinata, el y yo la verdad no nos habiamos llevado muy bien, decia que yo no era apto para su prima, cuando murio me critico de mal medico y me humillo..la verda nunca me había llevado bien con el y dudo que ahora sea menos o mas._

_-_¿ Saku-chan?¿Sasuke-kun?¡Que agradable sorpresa veros por aquí!-_ Hanabi se levanto de la mesa y nos vino a los dos, le dio un gran achuchon a Sakura y a mi me dio dos besos educadamente, luego nos cogio la mano y nos invito a sentarnos con ellos._

_-_¡Ey Sasuke!¿Que tal llevas mi consulta?-_ Naruto se había dado de baja por asuntos de la boda con Hanabi, su padre le decia que tenia que estar las 24 horas del dia con ella para saber si de verdad sería un buen marido._

-Van bien...algunas enfermeras preguntan por ti...pero les he dicho que estas preparando tu boda-_ Naruto se puso a reir y luego una mirada amenasante de Hanabi capto su atención y luego se puso a pedir perdon._

_Cuando la pareja feliz dejo de pelear el padre de Hanabi me miro un rato y luego miro a Sakura que observaba todo en silencio y de manera educada, se notaba que le resultaba incomodo._

-Tu...debes de ser Haruno Sakura ¿ me equivoco?-_ dijo el padre de Hanabi mirando a Sakura seriamente, a ella eso le tomo un poco de sorpresa y pego un pequeño bote-_

-Si...es un placer volver a verle Hizashi-sama...la otra vez que vine no tube el placer de poder hablar bien con usted...-_dijo sonrriendo y de una manera muy educada._

-Tranquila mujer, no seas tan seria..y no te tenses tanto..además eres amiga de mi hija..así que...ya casi somo amigos..¿no?-_Sakura se relajo un poco y asintio con la cabeza_

_Hizashi estubo inspeccionando con la mirada a Sakura un largo rato y luego se detubo en nuestras manos unidas. Luego me miro a mi con severidad..._

-Osea Sasuke...¿ has pensando ya en tu futuro con Sakura?..Me ha comentado mi hija que estas con Sakura...y que estas viviendo juntos...¿ es eso correcto?

-...Si, la verdad no he pensando mucho en el futuro...simplemente quiero que todo valla con calma...por los momentos...quiero que Sakura este sana y se sienta comoda...y cuando nasca nuestra hijo...supongo que ya tomare cartas en el asunto...

_Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos exajeradamente- por suerte Sakura aún mantenia la calma-, Neji fue el que más mal se lo tomo, dio un golpe seco en la mesa y se levanto y comenzo a andar de aquí para alla nervioso, por parte de Hisashi se sorprendio por la noticia pero sonrrio y eso a mi me calmo. Naruto y Hanabi estubieron mirando a Sakura un gran rato y luego le avatieron con miles de preguntas. Hiasashi me pidio que le siguiera y que hablara con el a solas. Me condujo hasta su estudio, era un hombre muy ocupado y por eso su despacho estaba lleno de papeleso y grandes cantidades de libro. Me solia decir que su trabajo le ocupada tiempo completo por eso queria que su hija tuviera un buen marido que la pudiera mantener y no notar tanto la ausencia de su padre._

-veo...que has podido superar la muerte de mi amada hija...-_dijo mientras se aproximaba a un cuadro-_

..si..aunque aún la recuerdo..

-...mm me parece muy bien...que hayas podido superar su perdida..creo que fue a ti el quien mas fuerte le pego..¿ me equivoco?-_ no le respondi-_ ...¡aish! Nunca he podido entender que te encontro mi hija para que se enamorada de ti...y ahora miro a Sakura y tambien pienso lo mismo...¿ que de especial tienes?-_ quizas en otra ocacion eso me hubiera sentado mal,pero el lo decia con buenas palabras- _..sabes..parece que Sakura te ama muchisimo...

-Yo tambien..la amo un monton...si no fuera por ella aún estaria encerrado en mi casa..pensando en su hija y no lo hubiera superado..quiero a Sakura y quiero que sea feliz...

-Has venido aquí porque ella te lo dijo ¿no?...te conosco y se que te resulta dificil hacer según que cosas...Hinata una vez me dijo...que cuando ella no estubiera tu encontrarias a otra persona y la amarias mas que a ella...al principio eso me molesto..¿Como podrías tu amar a alguien mas que no fuera mi querida hija? La verdad me lo estube preguntando mucho tiempo...pero poco poco lo fui entendiendo...Hinata siempre fue una persona muy tenas y segura de lo que dice...y por pensar y escuchar a Hanabi lo que me decia de ti y de Sakura lo comprendi..

-¿Comprender?¿El que?

-Amas mucho a Sakura...porque puedes estar con ella siempre sin tener que estar pendiente de su corazón..o de su salud...estar enamorado de una persona debil y que se sabe que se puede morir...debe ser algun muy duro...y agotador...saber que tienes un tiempo indefinido...al escucharlo suena mal..suena raro...como si las personas que se van a morir no tengan derecho de enamorarce...si que tienen y ha disfrutar hasta el ultimo momento..uno dice eso...porque lo ve por la cara del que sufre...¿ pero como podemos ver a la persona que no sufre pero que ve sufrir?...Si hubieras encontrado a Sakura dos semanas depues de su muerte..y estarias viviendo con ella así tan pronto..seguramente...se veria mal..y uno diria que de verdad no amastes a mi hija...pero si que la amastes...pero no siempre vas a tener que estar encadenado a ella...y..lo mas importante...

_En ese momento el corazón me dio un vuelco,¿ Que era lo mas importante?_

-Esque sientes que tienes una deuda conmigo..porque fuistes tu el quien estubo mas tiempo con ella..y te sientes...que si te enamoraras nosotros no concentiriamos tu relacion...y eso no es sierto..tanto como yo o como mi hija...somos felizes de verte a ti feliz...además tu ya formas parte de nuestra familia...eres como un hijo para mi...y Sakura tu actual novio..es mi nuera...me siento contento de que ayas venido y que lo hayas podido superar...hijo..

"_clic" senti como si el trozo, el ultimo, que le faltaba a mi vida se hubiera completado. ¿Que era lo que necesitaba?¿El visto bueno de que no estaba haciendo nada mal? Si eso era lo que me faltaba...ya lo tengo, Hisashi me entiende y comprende como me siento..el tambien perdio a una persona amada para el.._

-Cuando la madre de mis dos hijas murio..no tenía el valor de tener otra relacion-_ decia eso mientras sacaba una cajita de detras del cuadro- _ y no sabía si mis nueros la aceptarian...hasta que conoci a Eliza, ella me demostro que me amaba..y ha hecho de mi un hombre feliz..y mis nueros por suerte me comprendieron..quizas alguna persona de su familia...no este de acuerdo..pero me comprendieron..y yo hago lo mismo que ellos..porque yo pase lo que tu estas pasando..

-Gracias...Hisashi...no sabe lo muy contento que me siento ahora...-_ le sonrrie de todo corazón._

_Hisashi se aserco a mi y me cogio de la mano y me dio la cajita que habia sacado. La mire un poco sorpendido y luego la abri para ver lo que habia dentro. Había una cadena de oro mazizo, con una medallita que ponian dos nombres "Sasuke y Sakura", me sorpendi bastante de ver nuestros nombres en ese lugar..._

-Esta cadena la compro Hanabi hace dos semanas dijo que le pusiera los nombre de ustedes dos ...penso que algun día ..cuando te sintieras capaz...vendrías aquí..como hoy..y que cuando vinieras te dieramos este pequeño detañe de parte de toda la familia..

-..Muchas gracias..Hisashi ...de verdad...no se que decir..

-No digas nada...vamos con todos los demas que nos estaran esperando...a...y la cadena ponsela a Sakura...a las mujeres le sientan mejor los collares..¿ me comprendes no?-_dijo mientras le enseñaba una cadena que no le quedaba bien-_

-...Si, estoy seguro de ello...

_Salimos del despacho de Hisashi y fuimos a la sala donde se encontraban todos, Naruto, Hanabi y Sakura estaban a un lado de la mesa y Neji muy serio en la otra, tube un mal presentimiento..._

_to be continue..._

* * *

_xD lo tenia k poner enga porfaa dejar revies enga ciaoop _


	18. Conflicto

_Holaaa gente aquí os traigo la entre del capi 18. See tarde, me sabe mal esque resulta que me he quedado sin inspiración..aa un cosa importante. Me voy de viaje y nose cuando volvere xD en pocas palabras que no podre subir el capi 18 durante un tiempo..pero enseguida que llegue lo subire! Bueno muxas gracias por los reviews que me habeis enviado me fan muza iluzion..bueno nenes que mas...a si, que este fik contiene porno XD que es broma contiene lemon así que s te gusta pos lee y sino...pues tambien lee xD bueno eso si tu kere y si keres k aparesca mas porfavor dejame un reviews veras k bien te sienta. :_

_ Zory: no gracias no kero un collar antipulgas xD pero me alegra k te guste._

Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: No paza nada pk no me hayas dejado reviews...bueno si pasa pero te perdono xD pk has dejado uno ahora xD y respecto yo tmb se ke sera el babie xD ya se vera. Pos enga me alegro k te haya gustado

ciaoo

**18- Conflicto: **

_Aquella tarde en la casa de los Hyugas transcurrió sin ningún problema. Cuando Sasuke volvió de hablar con Hisashi me dijo que nos teniamos que marchar ya que nos necesitaban en el hospital, me despedí de Hanabi y de Naruto deseadolos lo mejor, cuando me iba a despedir de Neji me dijo algo muy extraño..._

_-_..No te despidas de mi...pronto nos veremos ..-_dicho eso se levanto y se marcho._

_Sasuke eso se lo tomo como un reto y me cogió de la cintura como intentando protegerme. Salimos de la gran manción y nos metimos en el coche y nos dirigimos al hospital._

_Las semanas pasaban muy rápidamente y se convertian en meses. Mi barriga cada vez iba teniendo más grosor y el tiempo transcurria y cada vez notaba más a una criatura dentro de mi, sentía lo típico: Antojos, Nauseas, Cambios de humor...etc. Pero siempre Sasuke estaba conmigo, no se separaba de mi, me exigia que descansara y que no trabajara de más. Me compraba ropa y me mimaba exajeradamente...era..como si estubiera llenandoce de mi. Una noche nos acostamos juntos y no paraba de repetirme " estas dentro de mi" o " te siento, porque eres mia" cosas raras. _

_Recuerdo una tarde que fue una pesadilla, una tortura. Yo me encontraba cocinando y Sasuke estaba viendo la televición en la sala- en el hospital nos habiamos dado de baja por maternidad. Bueno más bien Tsudane nos había mandado a estar todo el tiempo juntos así que nos dio la baja, por lo menos a mi hasta que mi hijo o hija pudiera ir a la guarderia y a Sasuke hasta que el bebe tuviera el mes- entonces sonó el teléfono. Lo cogí..._

_-_¿ Diga?-_ dije- _

_-_¿Sakura?¿Eres tú?-_me dijo Hanabi con la voz rota en llanto y super nerviosa-_

_-_..si..¿Qué ocurre?¿Por qué lloras?

...Neji..Neji...¡Neji se dirige a tu casa y piensa hablar seriamente con Sasuke!..¡Sakura tienes que mentalizar a Sasuke para que no pierda los estribos!¡Por favor!

...Claro ..pero...¿ por qué te preocupa tanto?¿Qué ?¿Es grave?

Sakura...Nejii quiere comprobar si Sasuke a olvidado a mi hermana...¡Le va a someter a una prueba!

-¿Una prueba?¿Que tipo de prueba?

¡Ay Sakura!No puedo hablar más tiempo tu simplemente intenta calmar a Sasuke y ante todo...¡No te alteres!

_Se escucho el "PIIII" de final de llamada. ¿Qué tipo de prueba se refería Hanabi?¿Por qué Neji sentía tanto odio hacia Sasuke?¿Por qué?. Colgué y apague el fuego de la cocina-__tenía el teléfono inalambrico- me dirigí al salon donde estaba Sasuke viendo la tele y me puse delante de la tele-tapandola- _

Sakura...cariño...sabes que te amo con locura pero me tapas la tele..¿te apartas un poquito?..porfa...-_ me dijo mirando entre esquinas- ..._Sakura...tus caderas ahora estan grandes y no me dejas ver...porfavor...-

_Al ver que no me quitaba decidió mirarme a la cara y vio mis ojos vacios- se preocupo- se levanto del sofá-antes apago la tele- y me cogio de la mano y me sentó en su regaso, me acaricio el rostro y me beso un par de vezes como intentando arreglar lo que había dicho antes..._

Sasuke...explicame una cosa...

...¿ que cosa?

...Neji..¿ por qué te odia tanto?

_Le toque una fibra sensible, su rostro se convirtio en miles de cristalitos rotos reflejando una expreción diferente. Me dolio en el alma ver su rostro descompuesto, nose porque me dio la impreción que su cara triste sería lo ultimo que veria en un largo tiempo..._

Neji fue el que se opuso más en mi relación con Hinata...él...me odia porque fui yo quien compartio más tiempo con ella hasta su muerte...

Neji amaba a Hinata..¿ me equivoco?

...no, estas en lo sierto...él la amaba pero nunca se lo llegó a decirselo a ella...por eso siempre me ha tenido rabia porque yo he podido disfrutar de ella más tiempo que el..

...Neji se dirije aquí...Hanabi me dijo que te iba a someter a una prueba haber si has podido olvidar a Hinata..-_ intente decirlo con déje de sin importancia pero él lo noto que me molestaba, tanto Hinata- .._

Lo siento...parece que aún tengo que resolver conflictos con su familia...por eso..

...Te vas a ir...-_dije mirando al suelo-_

_Sasuke no dijo nada, no hacía falta que lo admitiera. Se iba a ir, Neji le diria que se alejara de mi un tiempo y si en ese tiempo conseguia no pensar en Hinata o deprimirce entonces la habría olvidado...pero..¿ por qué le dolía tanto esa prueba?¿La había olvidado ya no?¿Lo había logrado?¿Verdad?..._

_-_...pasaras la prueba y entonces volveras aquí conmigo y tu hijo..-_dije mientras ponía mi mano en la barriga, no era una pregunta se lo estaba indicando. Tenía que volver aquí conmigo y nuestro hijo- _ y cuando vuelvas me pediras que me case contigo y viviremos felizes...

Sakura...y-yo...no se si seré capaz...

_Me levante y me fuí a la cocina, no quería escuchar nada de eso, él pasaria esa maldita prueva. Para él eso era como ir a la casa de Hinata nuevamente...¿no?. Como si tuviera que ir a alguna reunion solo...y ya esta..¿no?. Me puse a terminar de cocinar para pensar en otra cosa, preparia algo que me mantubiera ocupada la mente, algo costoso. Cogí el libro de recetas y comenze a leer y ver que podía hacer y necesitar. Me senté en la mesa y comenze a ojear el libro, cada pagina que pasba era como si una montaña de recuerdos de Sasuke se me vinieran encima y cada latido de mi corazón resonaba por mi cuerpo más más, no lo aguante y apolle la cabeza en la mesa para no llorar, no podía llorar...Sasuke era fuerte y pasaría la prueba y yo me cuidaria para tener a mi hijo sano, entonces él entro a la cocina y me vio ahí acostada en la mesa..._

Sakura...yo te amo a ti ...¡eso lo puedes jurar!...Pero...si Neji quiere hacerme debilitar ...utilizara cualquier cosa para hacerme sentir mal..¿ como puedo...como puedo...luchar contra eso?...-_ dijo mientras su voz se quebrava...me dolía verle así..._

_Levante mi cara y lo vi, totalmente destrozado porque yo me sintiera débil, siempre me pedia perdon porque siempre me hacía llorar por su pasado, dice que su pasado me persigue y me causa dolor...pero lo que me causa dolor es verle así..verle así por culpa de una muerta.._

Sasuke Uchiha..._- le dije como ultimatum-_..Tú te vas a ir y dejaras a una mujer embarazada y locamente enamorada de ti para pasar una prueba de tu pasado...si vuelves aquí quiere decir que me amas..y sino la pasas...te dejare...y me ire con otra persona

_-¿_eh?..¿Me estas amenazando?..-_ me dijo con tono amenazador mientras se venia para mia y me dejaba contra la pared.- _Te juro...que si te veo con otro hombre...no se lo que le pasará al desgraciado...que te tenga..

_Al parecer su animo mejoro relativamente, me beso en los labios y luego fue bajando hasta llegar a mi tripa. Me levanto la camisa y la beso, apoyo la cabeza en ella _

_-_Mi pequeño..papa volvera muy pronto...ya veras que sí...así que cuida de mami..

_Al parecer mi pequeño reacciono porque se movio como para darle animo a su padre. Le levante la cara y hize que me mirara, me agache y le bese en los labios más que con ganas. El me correspondio y luego me beso por el cuello, el pecho, la barriga. Sus manos fueron subiendo por mis pechos y maseandolos luego se dirijio a mi sujetador y me lo quito luego fue a por la blusa, ya estaba sin camisa cuando sus labios besaban descontroladamente mis pechos probocandome pequeños orgasmos y gemidos, cuando se disponía a bajarme los pantalones para seguir besandome le detube con mis manos y le bese mientras luchaba con sus pantalones que muy educadamente se los quito y luego yo le quite la camisa-mas bien se la rompi- le bese todo el cuerpo, los pechos los adominales.. Me cogió en brazos y me dejo acostada en la cama, y se puso encima mia volviendome a besar, ahora me quito los pantalones y las bragas. Me acaricio todo el cuerpo y con un dedo conterno mi cilueta, con cada detalle, me volvio a besar y me coloco cada pierna en su cintura y me erguí me beso la barbilla el cuello la clavicula y me dejo una pequeña marca. Yo quería besarle sentir llevar algo de la diverción pero el guiaba todo así que no luche, deje que me guiara el placer...esa noche ibamos a llegar al extasis..al mayor placer para los dos._

_Mientras que me iba besando se quito los gallumbos y ambos quedamos en beso, me volvio a dejar tendida en la cama y con la mirada me indico que iba a entrar dentro de mi. En un minuto el ya estaba dentro de mi sentí el calor entre mis piernas y el placer del vaiven de su miembro dentro de mi, me repetia una y otra vez entre gemidos que me amaba eso para una mujer llega a ser muy sensual y un punto débil...grite de placer al llegar al orgasmo pero le pedi que siguiera quería más...así estubimos bastante rato hasta que me quede dormida, sintiendo su calor al lado mio y cuando volvi a abrir los ojos..._

_Sasuke ya no estaba..._


	19. Tiempo para recordar

Holaaaaa¿ me habeis extrañado?¡Bueno eso espero! ( ¬¬ ay la moral que subida que la tene), bueno bueno ya llegue de mi viaje xD gracias por preguntar me lo pase muy bn xDD!! Bueno aquí os dejo el capitulillo 19 xD que creo que lo esperabais nno? aer aki contesto los reviees ( o como se diga xD ya no recuerdo escribir ese nombre ese): zory: xD el mini lemon mauajajja xDD me alegro de k te guste ya...esk neji...es es es tan..el?. xD/Azla.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: uu esk ay k entender a sasuket pobrexito xD gracias ma alegro k el lemmon haya sido de tu agrado xD a mi no me gustan muxo tan grotescos xD pero si hay k escribir se escribe jajaja.TT y gracias por kerer esperarme q lindo de tu parte! snif snif!!/lunaleen: muajajajajaaj!! xDD me alegro k te haya gustado xD pero ojo que no te vallas a cegar con la pantalla xD ya sabes esos rayos k lanzan las pantallas xD no kero k me acusen de una seguera jaja. Me alegra k te haya gustado de verdad eso kere decir k voy mejorando..T.T me falta menos para ser una gran escritoraxDD.

Bueno...pos aki me despido y os dejo el fiki...NO one moment! xD k se me olvida..pos...mireis..kero hacer otro fik de una pareja MUY rara...pero mucho eh?? xD si cuando suba el primer capi lo leeis me areis muy contenta..weno y si me dejais un reviews aki disiendo k tal les parese este fik y k leereis el otro..pos..pos...a mi me va de perlas xD si no cuesta nada..solo teclear...es como hacer zapping xD ejercitamos los musculos de los dedos. Enga ara si..os dejo con el fiki jajaj enga

ciaoo

**19- Días para recordar: **

_La verdad me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella, de mi hijo. Me hubiera gustado ver su sonrrisa una vez más antes de irme...¿ la podré volver a ver?¿Vere nacer a mi hijo?...soy tan débil que me doy asco a mi mismo...¿Como no voy a saber si superare esta maldita prueba?. Ando caminando por las calles aún dormidas...el susurrar del viento y el frío invernal, algunas hojas caian de los árboles ya pelados y con el viento se iban moviendo de un lado a otro...estaba caminando para mi propia condena..!¿Que clase de masoca soy?¡ . Llegue hasta la plaza donde había quedado encontrarme con Neji, digamos que no era un lugar muy bello, como otras plazas que hay por aquí. Esta era pequeña, redonda y sin fuente..¿raro verdad?. Normalmente en toda plaza redonda suele haber una fuente...aquí no..esta era especial...en vez de una fuente tenía un chiringuito que hace años que estaba cerrado y a su alrededor miles de banquitos...como si nos gustara observar esa tienda...destruida por los años. Sin perder el tiempo me sente en uno de los bancos más alejado de aquella casita, no es que me de miedo...no. ...Bueno..un poquito...¿A quien no le daría miedo una cosa como esa?.Total me sente y espere un tiempo..la verdad es que habiamos quedado a las 10:30 ...y eran las 6:30..no quería ver a Sakura...triste...¡vale soy un cobarde!..¿Que pasa?¿Algun problema?..._

_Me recoste en el banco y mire el cielo oscuro..como mi vida antes de encontrar a Sakura...¿ como ella podía haber cambiado tanto de mi?...es solo una mujer...mi mujer...y ahora portadora de un bebé..que sera mio..obviamente..._

_Sin darme cuenta me quede medio dormido y cuando volvi a abrir los ojos- aún era oscuro así que debian ser como las 7 o 8- vi a una niña de unos 10 o 11 años caminando dirección la casa vieja esa, la verdad no le hubiera dado importancia, ya que todo los crios les gusta investigar...pero me llamo la atención cada vez más, cuando se iba aproximando a la casa bueno más bien a la pared de la casa...se veia muy segura..camino..camino y se estampo contra la pared, antes de que pudiera caer al suelo sali escopeteado y la cogí en brazos.._

-niña...¿estas bien?-_ le dije mientras la ponia de pie-_

-Gracias señor...-_ me dijo la niña. Sus ojos eran de un color muy claro, tenía el cabello largo de color castaño era muy guapa- _ ..por su voz...debe estar esperando a alguien..¿no?..

_Me sorprendió bastante que dijera "por su voz" en vez de "por su cara" seguramente tendría una cara de nervios horrible._

-..si..estoy esperando a alguien...

-...pongace tranquilo..seguramente llegara...yo aún estoy esperando en mi papa vuelva...-_ me dijo la niña. Normalmente no me conmoveria tanto...pero estaba muy sensible ese día..-_

-..¿Y tu mama pequeña donde esta?..no la veo...

-yo...desde hace mucho tiempo tampoco la veo..y tampoco te veo a ti..-_dijo sonrriendo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba como una vara apreto un boton y salio una bara de esos de ciegos- ..._

_La niña era ciega totalmente, no veia. Pobre. Comenzo a caminar dirección al banco, cuando llego a el lo palmio un poco y se sento, me levanto la mano y señalo a su lado para que me sentara.._

-Mi mama..me dice que no hable con extraños...pero como no le veo..no puedo saber si es extraño o no..- _se rio complacida la niña de su pequeña travesura- .._yo estoy esperando a mi papa..que vuelva y así..me devuelva mi vista...¿ y tu?

.-..Yo..espero al primo de mi difunta novia..me quiere hacer una prueba haber si la e logrado olvidarla...y así..podre volver con mi novia...-_dije, la verdad no tenía porque contarle mi vida a la mocosa, pero me cayó bien así que se lo dije._

_La niña levanto una de las manos y hacia como si quisiera buscar mi cara- estaba en otra dirección, pero como levanto las manos como quisiendo cogerme la cara pues me lo supuse- al ver eso le facilite le cogi sus manos y se las coloque en mi cara. Tenía las manos cálidas y muy suaves, bastante cuidadas y sin callos, las uñas no las tenía largas ni muy cortas perfectas. La pequeña estudio mi cara un rato largo y luego sonrrio dejando sus manos caer en su vientre.._

-¿Estas asustado no?- _al decir eso me desperte de mis pensamientos- _..supongo que si...¡ estoy seguro que lo lograras!¡Mi papa me dijo que cuando volviera me devolveria mi vista!..¡yo confio en él!..Tu tambien tienes que confiar en ti...además...tu tienes que volver con tu novia ¿no?

-..si..

_Cuando queríhablar una voz musical estaba gritando el nombre de "Susan" y la niña respondio con un "Mama, estoy aquí..." al poco rato aparecio una mujer muy delgada con la piel pálida y los ojos llorosos, la niña se quedo quieta esperando a su madre. La mujer llego hasta donde estaba yo cogio a la niña en brazos me miro hizo una pequeña reverencia de cabeza y se marcho con la niña..._

_Me quede totalmente solo...Susan me hizo pensar mucho...pobre..ella esta ciega..y esta esperando que su padre vuelva...para que le devuelva la vista...¿Qué clase de padre abandonaria a su hija ciega y una mujer en semejante estado?...me quede en silencio y recrode como había dejado a Sakura la noche anterior...tampoco era nadie para decir nada..._

_¡Yo tengo que volver a mi casa con Sakura y mi hijo!¡Tengo que superar la prueba sea como sea!¡Mi pasado no ha de marcar mi futuro!. Me levante con la cabeza alta y vi que las callles ya estaban ambientadas con poblacion humana y no con una cortina de brisa como hace unas horas. Mire a los lados y vi como una cilueta alta y con cabellos largos se aproximaba a mi, supuse que era Neji. No me equivoque._

-Buenos dias Sasuke-san...¿estas preparado para la prueba?-_ dijo Neji con un tono de sorna en la voz, se me puso los pelos de gallina.¡Lo juro por mi abuelo! Me dio un repelus que no veas.._

-Si..Neji..¿Donde me vas a meter?¿Cuanto tiempo?¿Que tengo que hacer?¡Quiero respuestas! Y no me vale..."Lo sabras más adelante"¿A quedado claro?-_ intente contener toda mi ira y lo logre._

-..Bueno...vas a ir a nuestra casa de campo..a las afueras de la ciudad..en esa casa hay millones de cosas de mi amada prima..tendras que convivir con eso durante 2 semanas...¿crees que aguantaras?...además aquí no esta Sakura...esto es algo que tu mismo tienes que hacer...porque...¿Acaso Sakura es tu muletilla?

_Vale, en eso se paso así que estube en el derecho de pegarle un puñetazo en toda la cara, no tenía derecho de decir eso de Sakura. Ella no era ninguna muletilla para mi...ahora ella es la persona que más amo en este mundo y este menso va a ver como logro superar las dos semanas sin ningun problema..._

_Neji me llevo a la casa de campo, realmente era muy hermosa. El suelo de marmol las paredes aislantes del frio y con una chimenea muy acogedora,a lo que interesa, en cada esquina de la casa había fotos de Hinata. Desde que nacio hasta que murio..la gente en esta familia es muy tetrica...pero bueno. Fui a donde seria mi habitación por esta estancia y luego di un rodeo, a cada paso me daba cuenta de lo muy dificil que me resultaria..¡vale dentro de poco sere padre y tengo una mujer que me ama con locura!¡Pero estar rodeado de tu difunta novia es algo muy masoquista!. _

_Al llegar la noche, la vista se me nublava y me parecia que las horas pasaban más lentas. Neji se las había ingeniado muy bien para que el aburrimiento me ganara y acudiria a los videos familiares. Videos de Hinata en general. De ella resien nacida, de ella con 1,2,3,4...años..¡buf!¡Y luego era yo quien no había superado su muerte!¡Ja que gracia¡ _

_Creia que yo era el único que necesitaba ayuda profecional, pero veo que no es así...si salgo de aquí le buscare un psiquiatra a Neji o sino le busco novia...seguro que debe tener miles de chicas locas por el..._

_Termine de ver los 100 de videos familiares que tenía y luego me di una ducha para despejar la mente, eso lo que hizo fue traumarme más...me quede pensando en el día que vine con ella aquí..-solo fue un día ya que al siguiente la tubieron que hospitalizar de golpe por un infarto del miocardio- recordaba su risa, su piel..sus labios..._

_Me hubiera gustado contar más pero al salir de la ducha solo me meti en la cama y me quede dormida y dejar que todos los recuerdos que aún mantenia dentro de mi me traumatizaran haber que probabilidad de aguante tenía...por los momentos el día de mañana me parecia una tortura muy muy dolorosa..._

_Me removi inquieto toda la noche, tube millones de sueños del pasado. Los videos familiares habian abierto un cajon de recuerdos dentro de mi...el primer sueño me encontraba en el hospital- para variar- en la habitación de Hinata, ella estaba sonrriendo como siempre jugano al ajedres con su hermana mientras que yo buscaba miles de donantes para salvarle la vida a mi amada...cuando encontre el donante idone ella tiene un fallo renal- la verdad no entendi eso, ya que ella solo sufria del corazón- su estado iba empeorando..._

_Cada sueño terminaba cuando ella empeoraba..siempre..los 3 primeros días fueron con ese tipo de sueño- no muy agradable- por consecuencia el día siguiente no tenía animos para nada..nisiquiera para cocinar..._

_Al cuarto día de mi martirio cambio el rumbo del sueño. Me encontraba en el hospital con ella...con su sonrrisa y con sus ojos brillar...tenía algo extraño..cuando le hablaba de los donantes me preguntaba que en cuanto tiempo tendría su corazón dentro de ella..._

_las palabras que decia.._

¿Cuanto falta para que me den su corazón?¡Estoy anciosa por tener un corazón fuerte y vigoroso dentro de mi! >

_Si mis recuerdos reales no me fallaban,ese sueño no tenía sentido. Para empezar Hinata nunca- mientras que estubo en mi hospital- ha querido un corazón ageno al sullo, así que eso no cuadraba. Luego cuando terminaba de hablar yo le respondia..._

¿De verdad quieres el corazón?..¿ Como es que has cambiado de opinión? >

_Su rostro cambió de felizidad a desconcerto de un minuto a otro._

¡¿Acaso no quieres que me quede contigo?!¿¡Acaso ya no me amas?!¡Sasuke! >

_En ese momento llegaba la pesadilla, yo le pedia que se calmara pero ella seguia con su histeria, le repetia miles de vezes que le amaba y solo a ella, que siempre la he amado y en ese momento la puerta se abria dejando pasar a una muchaha con pelo largo y de color rosa los ojos los tenía de color verde y derramaban lágrimas mientras sus manos las tenía cogida al vientre que lo tenía bastante grande...al principio no entendia quien era y cuando se lo quería preguntar la muchacha salía corriendo...así transcurrió toda la 1era semana, me despertaba siempre sudado y con los nerviosa a flor de piel...sabía quien era la muchacha..¿como no reconocerla?..pero dentro de mi sueño..me olvidaba...quería llamar a Sakura y preguntarle como le iba todo pero las lineas estaban cortadas...me comenze a frustrar demaciado pronto..siempre temía a la noche y me atragantava con café para no dormir. Creo que cambie totalmente el horario..por las noches estaba despierto y por el día dormia..y siempre me despertaba con la misma pesadilla..._

_La verdad ya me parecia una eternidad todo...era horrible, no comia y no salia de la habitación..no era por Hinata...sino por el rostro de la muchacha..quebrado por el dolor..deseaba gritarle el nombre...pero no me salia la voz, era horrible..._

_cada noche la misma pesadilla...cada noche y no descansaba..por un lado ver a la muchacha con el rostro roto de tristeza y por el otro ver a Hinata enfadada...¡ me estava volviendo absolutamente loco!_

_No recuerdo si era el último dia o que, pero en mi sueño estaba decidido a ir hasta donde estaba la chica o por lo menos preguntar por ella, pero nada. Nadie sabia quien era la chica misteriosa de los cabellos rosado..me comenzaba a estresar y corria por todo el hospital y corria para buscarla..pero nada de nada...frustrado volvia a la habitación para acurrucarme en los brazos de Hinata y que me consolara- un acto muy cobarde- y cuando volvia a la habitación la misma escena y la veia a la chica en ese momento me levante sin pensarmelo dos veces y me aserque a ella..._

..Yo...¿ te conosco?...tu...tu.. >

_Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y los cerro callendo desmayada en mis brazos, sus pantalones blancos tenian una mancha roja entre las piernas y luego en el suelo todo lleno de sangre...en ese momento me desperte y tube el peor pensamiento del mundo...si mis sueño significaban algo...y la chica esa es Sakura...entonces..._

_-_¡Sakura!

* * *

¿Que os a precido?? largo o corto? xD para ser totalmente sincera...lo alargue un pokillo..pero me kedo bn? o no? xD es pa saber...ya sabeis...yo sin los reviees...soy como un pan sin mantekilla...ya sabeis...eso es mu cruel xDD

enga espero vuestros coments!!

ciaoo


	20. Un nuevo secreto

holaaaa aqui toy de nuevo! quiero dar las gracias por tdo los reviews!! ahh y disculpen por las faltas de ortograia esk mi corrector ortografico estab dañado! xDD wenoa gravcias a : Zory,Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon y a Lost princess. enga aki os dejo el capi y dejar reviws porfaaa

ciao

**20-**** El día más largo: **

_Al abrir los ojos lo único que podía reconocer era el techo del hospital y aquel olor tan desagradable- olía como a alcohol y demasiado limpio- que me provocó nauseas, quise levantarme corriendo a ir al baño, pero algo me sujetaba el brazo y me impedía qme moviera. Luche unos minutos para desatarme la aguja intravenosa que tenía en el brazo...¿eh?..un momento..¿UNA AGUJA INTRAVENOSA? Que es esto aaaahhhhh _

_- __¿Q-que...e-es e-esto?¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- normalmente no gritarí pero ya me estaba entrando un ataque de nervios horrible..¿Qué me pasaba?¿Por qué tenía puesto eso en mi brazo?_

_Mire a la puerta que se abrió seguida de Ino, Naruto , Shikamaru y Tsudane que estaban con las gotas de sudor por toda la cara y con el susto escrito en el rostro._

-¿ QUÉ PASA SAKURA?¿QUE OCURRE?-_ dijo un nervioso Naruto-_

-¿Q-qué es esto?-_señale la aguja de mi brazo y luego la espantosa bata blanca de enfermos- ¿_Q-que me ocurre?¡Mi bebé!¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé?-_ me sujete la barriga y me lleve una alegría cuando aún sentía el bulto en mi vientre-_

_Tsudane mando a salir a todos mientras cojiauna silla y se sentaba al lado mio. Parecia que me iba a echar una charla larga, y eso era peligroso..._

-Sakura..mira..hace dos días te desmayastes en tu casa...por suerte Naruto estaba con su novia en tu casa y te llevaron al hospital pronto..si no fuera por Naruto tu bebé...-_en ese momento se calló y miro al suelo, entonces recorde..._

**Flash Back**

_Me encontraba en la cocina con Hana-chan y Naruto, estabamos preparando una comida especial ya que a Hanabi le acendieron en su trabajo. Entonces sonó el teléfono, Naruto se ofreció a cogerlo pero me levante yo antes que él y lo atendi..._

-¿Diga?-_ detras del teléfono se escucho una pequeña risita malvada-..._

Hola Sakura-san..¿Como se encuentra?-_era Neji- _Vengo a decirte que Sasuke ha llevado bien la prueba..-_cuando escuche eso respiré tranquila, los últimos días tenía el precentimiento de que iba algo mal...-_

¡Que alegría me das Neji-san!..¿Llamaste para decirme esto?...-_dije, entonces se escucho otra risita y de voz de fondo se escuchó- "_Neji-sama parece que el Uchiha no ha comido nada y se ha encerrado en su habitación"- _se volvió a escuchar la risita esa y luego Neji prosiguio..._

Al principio solo fue bien..ahora Sasuke esta volviendo a las andadas de antaño...¿ Crees que volvera?...¿eh ?- _No escuche nada más..._

_Las manos me comenzaron a temblar y miles de imagenes me volvieron a la cabeza. Imagenes de la cara de Sasuke desolada...llorando..solo...en una oscuridad personal, sin nadie que pueda ayudarle. Deje caer el teléfono al suelo y me comenzé a marear tanto que cerre los ojos un momento y luego no se que paso..._

**Fin Flash Back**

_Sentí que los ojos me ardian y miles de lágrimas salian una detras de otra. No podía ser cierto...no podía serlo...¡Sasuke volvera!¡Lo se!. Tsudane me observaba con tristeza, posiblemente debía ser una situación algo incomoda...ver a tu sobrina tan mal y no poder hacer nada..._

Sakura...tienes que ser fuerte...yo se que Sasuke volvera...-_me cogió las manos como intentandome dar fuerzas, le mire con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no me dejaban verla bien..._

¡Tia!-_me lanze a sus brazos a llorar._

_Estubo conmigo un largo rato, hasta que me calme. Me explico que cuando me cai tube una perdida conciderada de sangre, pero gracias a Naruto no ocurrió nada grave, me dijo que mi pequeño se encontraba perfecto..que comiera sano y no me esforzara todo para el bien de mi hijo. _

_Por seguridad me dejaron dos días más en el hospital. Cuando ya me dieron el alta aprobeche y fui a hacer unas comprar para la casa, ya que si mal no recuerdo al día siguiente Sasuke volvería casa...y quería prepararle algo rico de comer. Me pase por la carniceria, la pescaderia, la fruteria...y aprobeche y hice unas compras de ropa pre-mama ya que vivir poniendome las camisas de Sasuke no era una buena idea..._

_Cuando iba de camino a casa me encontre con Temari y Shikamaru__- por lo que me entere los días que estube como paciente, Temari es la mujer de Shikamaru y parece que Ino se enamoro de el pero por Shikamaru hubo una negativa..¡pobre Ino!- que estaban paseando y con unas bolsas de la misma tienda de pre-mama que tenía inteción de ir..._

..anda..hola Shikamaru-sensei...-_hago una pequeña reverencia de cabeza y luego me dirijó a ella- _Temari-san...

Hola Sakura..¿Vuelves a casa ya?..¿Como te encuentras?-_me dijo Shikamaru amablemente, era un caballero cuando quería- ..._

- Me encuentro muy bien..Shikamaru-sensei...gracias..-_le sonrrei cordialmente-_

_Temari me estubo evaluando con la mirada un rato muy largo, hasta que cuando ya tubo suficiente sonrrio con malicia. _

Sakura...¿te puedo llamar así ?-_me dijo con una sonrrisa-_

¿eh?...¡Claro!.._- me agrado mucho esa confianza...en estos últimos días lo que necesitaba era escuchar a las personas hablar con confianza-_

¿Tienes un rato?_- me dijo, yo dije que si. No tenía nada mejor que hacer- _..veo que estas de comprar maternales...¿no?-_dijo señalando las bolsas- _..¿Quieres ayuda?..Cuando yo quede embarazada de nuestro primer hijo..no me gustaba ir a comprar la ropa yo sola...pero es que alguien...-_dijo haciendo una mirada furtiba a Shikamaru- _tenía demaciado trabajo...y no me acompañaba...si quieres podemos ir juntas..

_Me sorprendi tanto de que Shikamaru tuviera un hijo que acepte de inmediato simplemente por el hecho de cotillar con la famosa esposa de él. Temari le dijo a Shikamaru que cogiera las bolsas luego me cogió de la mano y nos esfumamos a una tienda enorme de ropa de pre-mama y articulos de bebes y etc. Todo era tan grande y hermoso...me hubiera gustado que Sasuke estubiera aquí conmigo...¿volvera?...Sasuke...porfavor..vuelve.._

_Me coji el pecho intentando acoplar fuerzas para no deprimirme y estropear el día de comprar con Temari...más bien el día improvisto de compras, pero parece que Temari noto mi tristeza y para animarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llevaba una ropa distinta puesta...era una camisa de color rosita de esas que tienen la parte de abajo como un vestido y unos baqueros de pre-mama super lindos y en las manos más de 5 bolsas y cuando me quize dar cuenta estabamos las dos sentadas tomando un café..._

valla...-_dije sorprendida- ..._nunca había comprado tanto...gracias Temari.._- le sonrrei de verdad-_

No me lo agradescas tonta...pero ya era hora ir con ropa de hombre para una mujer tan linda como tu no le sienta bien...-_me dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su café- _además tienes que estar guapa para mañana..¿no?

_Me sorprendió que supiera lo de Sasuke, pensar en él me entristecia un poco...pero Temari me miraba con esa serteza que era inevitable alegrarce y pensar que ya lo vería mañana..._

Es verdad...mañana vuelve..¿ Shikamaru-sensei te cuenta mucho ...de ..bueno de Sasuke y yo..?- _dije como el quien no quiere la cosa-_

..La verdad esque si...Sasuke , Naruto y él estubieron viviendo juntos durante los 5 años de estudios univercitarios..luego se separaron para hacer las practicas y como cosa del destino se volvieron a encontrar todos ...Shikamaru casado conmigo..luego Sasuke con Hinata y Naruto de novio con Hanabi...¿ imprecionante no crees?

Hinata...oye..¿ tu crees que un amor así se puede superar?...-_le pregunte mientras removia un poco el café-_

Bueno...una muerte nunca se olvida..alguien que has amado no se puede olvidar...pero hay que aprender a vivir con el recuerdo sin dejar que eso afecte a tu vida cotidiana...Sasuke se dejo llevar por su tristeza..

_Eso era algo que no hacia falta recordar, ya que yo también pensaba eso..._

Pero hay algo que te puedo jurar Sakura...y todo que conosca a Sasuke te lo dira..

¿eh?..¿ el que?...-_pregunte con un poco de curiosida pero casi nada...no me interesaba si me iba a decir algo sobre Hinata o algo triste...no valia la pena escuchar-_

..Sasuke desde que esta contigo es una nueva persona..bueno esa son las palabras de Shikamaru y se por lo que conosco yo a tu novio...-_ eso ya me interesaba más- ..._¡jaja! ..¿ quieres escuchar más eh?..¡Te he pillado!..-_ me sonroje tanto que me podía camuflar con la pared del restaurante- .._Sasuke cuando estaba con Hinata siempre estaba preocupado o triste..y normalmente muy cansado..estaba tan obsecionado con encontrarle un corazón que no disfrutaba de su compañía...suena un poco grotesco lo que dire..pero es la verdad...y te la mires por donde te la mires es así...Sasuke amó a Hinata mucho..pero..su enfermedad le impedia hacer cualquier cosa que el quisiera..es como decirlo que era una molestia...-_eso era muy grotesco de su parte- _

Lo que quieres decir esque Sasuke no disfrutaba con Hinata tanto que conmigo...-_no era una pregunta-_

Te asercas...pero no tanto..Sasuke es feliz contigo..es el mismo..y disfruta y te ama...ante todo...con ella no era feliz..porque sabía que la perderia..y el no podía hacer nada...me explicaba Shikamaru que hay días que Sasuke le decia..que no era feliz...que quería cortar con ella..para poder seguir..adelante...con su vida normal..pero el amor que sentia...bueno amor...si..pero más bien era su deber...tenía que sanarla..ya que era médico y ella su paciente...

_Las palabras que me dijo Temari me resonaron por la cabeza..."Sasuke no era feliz con Hinata"..sentí un poco de pena por Hinata...pero al mismo tiempo lo entendi..debía ser muy duro eso de tener a la persona que más amas enferma..._

_La charla se acabó cuando el teléfono de ella sonó y un Shikamaru molesto le exigia que volviera a casa, ya que era sumamente tarde, vi el reloj del bar...y..¡Santo cielos!..las 12:30 pm..¿tanto tiempo nos tardamos?. Temari recogió todo sus trastos con prisa y se disculpo, antes de irse me dijo..._

Tienes que confiar en Sasuke...pero también en ti misma..no pienses en..¿Aguantare sin el?..¿Sere capaz?..o..si no vuelve...¿ que haré?...Quizas no esteis juntos...pero si tu estas mal..el lo estara...igual le pasa a él..sois una persona con cuerpos distintos..¿entiendes?..Confia en él..y así el volvera más pronto de lo que crees...

_Dicho eso salió y yo me quede sola, me quede un rato mientras me acabava de tomar el café y pensando en todo lo que había dicho Temari. _

_Hinata se tenía que morir...bueno decirlo así suena un poco bruto...Hinata iba a morir y Sasuke lo sabía pero aún así todo su mundo era curarla tanto como deber de doctor como novio..tanto se obcesiono por encontrar el corazón que se olvido lo más importante que era aprobechar el tiempo con ella...su relación con Hinata no era la más feliz de todas..._

_Cuando me termine el café iba a pagar la cuenta pero el camarero me dijo que Temari a había ya pagado..¡Que tonta!¡Dije que lo iba a pagar yo!. _

_Salí del bar con la inteción de coger un taxi para volver a mi casa pero el que tenía en mira ya fue pillado, así que decidi ir caminando, pero al hacer eso comentí un error ya que me perdi y me encontraba en la zona rica- donde vivia el- pero al lado de un cementerio...me dió un escalofrío..ya para perder más el tiempo entre. _

_El lugar era muy pijo- tipico de zona rica- y muy cuidado cada tumba tenía el nombre del difunto la causa de la muerte y la familia, estube rondando por ese lugar hasta encontrar una tumba realmente hermosa.._

_Tenía una escultura de un ángel que en brazos llevaba la lápida que ponía.._

**Hinata Hyuga**

**25 años **

**Murió por una enfermerdad cardiaca...**

**1982-2007**

**Familia Hyuga**

_Me quedé petrificada era la tumba de Hinata-era realmente bella pero muy obstentosa- despues del nombre había una foto de ella. Tenía una expreción tan tierna y feliz...parece mentira que hasta ella misma aya aceptado que se iba a morir...¿Como se debía sentir esos días que Sasuke no estaba como para verla?..¿Sola?...ahora que lo veo así...siento una gran lastima por ella..._

Hola..Hinata-sama...soy..Sakura...-_necesitaba hablar con ella, no soy muy crellente de esas que hablar con lo muertos sirva de algo pero..por intentarlo. Me arrodille y mire a la foto- _..la novia de Sasuke...supongo que si le cuidas lo sabras...esto..yo..quiero pedirte un favor...quiero..que cuides de Sasuke..cuando yo no este con el...yo se que..tu siempre le observas desde haya arriba...y me da la impreción que tu querías que fuera feliz...yo..se que el es feliz...ahora el...va a ser padre...voy a tener un hijo suyo..porfavor..Hinata...quiero..quiero que Sasuke vuelva...yo...yo...

_Sabía que no iba a lograr nada llorando, pero no podía aguantarlo. Hablar con una piedra nunca tiene resultado...me sentía tan sola sin el. Tenía que ser fuerte por nuestro hijo...y como me dijo Temari tengo que ser fuerte para que el vuelva...pero..al llegar a casa ...a una casa sola...sin Sasuke...me entraba la agustia y la soledad..por eso me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo afuera. Sin darme cuenta alguien se sentó a mi lado y se quedo observando la tumba.._

Hinata Hyuga...la ex novia de Sasuke y prima de Neji..-_dijo una voz calmada, cuando me levante me quede sorprendida...-.._

¿TenTen?-_dije con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Que hacía ella aquí?.- ¿_Que haces aquí?...

..Hola Saku-chan..pues...vine a ver a la prima de Neji-kun..-_dijo sonrriendo con tristeza- _Me entere lo de Sasuke...que se ha ido por..una prueba que le puso Neji...oye...

Si..es verdad...¿ eh?..

¡Neji no es una mala persona!..¡Sakura porfavor no lo tomes a mal...es...es..es que...el..el..!

_Que sorpresa me lleve al darme cuenta de que mi amiga estaba enamorada de Neji desde hace mucho tiempo...¿como podía ser posible esto?..todas las personas que conosco tienen relación con los Hyugas...¡que fuerte!. _

_Derrepende comenzó a llover y TenTen me invito a entrar a su casa que estaba por la zona rica- sabía que tenía dinero pero no tanto- Su cara era hermosa..muy grande y espaciosa y bien decorada uno de los cojines era mio que se lo regale por su cumpleaños. Me presto una camisa muy ancha y nos sentamos en su sofa a charlar..._

Sakura..yo se que Neji te lo ha hecho pasar mal...pero el es una buena persona...

...osea que te gusta Neji..-_ no era una pregunta obviamente-_

Si...el es mi jefe...y siempre estubo muy pendiente de mi mientras estaba de practicas ...pero desde la muerte de Hinata...se olvido de mi...y me dejo sola...

..entonces tu y Neji..¿ tenias algo?

Bueno..nose si se puede llamar algo..pero siempre estabamos juntos..siempre...

_En ese momento el teléfono sono probocando que diera un salto en el sofa. TenTen me dijo que apretara el boton rojo que era el altavoz, yo hize caso y me quede en silencio..._

¿TenTen?-_dijo una voz gruesa..una voz que para mi era tan desagradable-_

¿Neji-san?¿Que ocurre?

..Mira..que no podre volver al trabajo hasta otra semana..parece ser que Sasuke Uchiha se va a quedar un tiempo más aquí...

_Cuando escuche eso me quede de piedra y TenTen se me quedo mirando apenada y triste. Pero ahora que sabía una cosa de Neji..me iba a vengar..bueno vengar no...simplemente haría que mi Sasuke volviera antes...y sin utilizar la fuerza..._

* * *

_ha sido largoo ehhh??? weno dejar reviess pa ve si os gustaaa o no_

_xaoo _


	21. Paritorio

Holaa ¿ que tal¿ aquí os dejo el penultimu capitulo de esta saga romantica y dramatica xD sii penultimo..quzas dentro de na escriba el ultimo y lo cuelgue pero...xD es una maldad de mi parte..pero kero ver cuantos reviews me llegan efuricos de k continue rapido xD k mala k soy..no enserio..esto es grave..tengo k saberlo..a y gracias a los reviews k me llegaron en el capi 20 a todos ellos muchas gracias y este capi va pa ellos enga..os dejo

ciao

**21- Paritorio:**

_No sabía como iba a hacer para que Sasuke volviera tan pronto como yo quería, pero de una cosa si estaba clara. Neji Hyuga estaba enamorado de TenTen, claro que con la muerte de su prima se trastorno un poco y se olvidó de ella pero si la había llamado para avisarle de que faltaría eso quiere decir que la tiene en mente. _

-TenTen...¿Tu quieres que Neji vuelva a ati no?- _ella asintió con la cabeza sin comprender nada y en pocos minutos yo esvoce una sonrrisa malvada en mi cara- _Pues si me ayudas lo tendras contigo muy pronto...y yo a Sasuke..¿ me ayudaras?

_Salí de casa de ella con un paraguas- aún seguía lloviendo y yo quería irme a mi casa tan si como si y ella me presto uno de los suyos- y me dirigí a la mia con un poco de prisa. Al llegar me fuí corriendo a la agenda telefonica y busque el numero de teléfono de Hana, para empezar a investigar un poco de Neji primero tendría que saber de él ¿ y de que forma mejor puedo hacerlo ¡Pues preguntando a sus familiares!. Llame a Hana-chan y quede con ella al día siguiente. La verdad al salir de mi casa y ver todo en silencio desee que mi plan saliera bien, solo por una vez en la vida que uno de mis planes saliera bien, no sabía como lo haria ni como conseguiria ir al lugar pero lo que sabía era que si no lo intentaba tendría que esperar una semana más sola y totalmente deprimida._

_Quedé con Hanabi en su casa- mas bien su manción- y le pregunte todo aserca de su querido primo. Me respondió cada pregunta con muchas aclaraciones y que quedara todo claro, luego me fui a Naruto le hize lo mismo y así a toda su familia. La verdad solo recolectando información de él me tarde 4 días enteros. _

_Cada vez que llegaba a mi casa estaba tan agotada que solo quería acostarme en la cama y dormir. _

_Los dos días siguientes ya tenía todo en orden ahora solamente faltaba ponerlo en practica. Al levantarme de mi cama para comenzar todo sentí unas fuertes patadas en el vientre, mi pequeño apenas tenía 7 meses, no comprendía por que eran estas contracciones tan fuertes. Las ignore y me levante y me prepare para comenzar mi planing. _

_Llegue a la mansion de los Hyugas un poco cansada y adolorida ya que aún presistian las patadas- con menos frecuencia- pero seguían ahí. Hanabi, Naruto una de las criadas me esperaban en las puertas interiores, con una gran sonrrisa les fuí a saludar y entre._

-¿Sakura te encuentras bien?- _me dijo Naruto un poco preocupado ya que para él tenía mala cara-_

-¿Eh?..Si, perfecto..no te preocupes- _tube que meter las manos en el bolsillo para poder coger algo mientras que otra contracción me daba-_

_Cuando nos ibamos a poner en marcha Hisashi- el padre de ella- sale corriendo con el teléfono en la mano y con la cara sudorosa._

-¡Hanabi coge el teléfono corriendo!¡Corre!-_ Hanabi un poco asustada corrió y cogió el teléfono._

_Me hubiera gustado- de verdad- me hubiera encantado escuchar lo que decía, además parecia algo relacionado conmigo, ya que me miraba mucho con diferentes caras, pero en ese momento una contracción fulminada me dio que me quede sin aire y creo que cai rendida en el suelo. _

_Al abrir los ojos por primera vez solo recuerdo tres cosas que podría poner la mano en el fuego que ocurrieron: _

_Primera, una luz cegadora muy potente._

_Segunda, escuche un llanto._

_Y Tercera, la voz de un hombre cogiendome la mano._

_La segunda vez que abri los ojos me sentia realmente extraña, no sentía las piernas y tampoco las ingles ni nada. Era como si me los hubieran quitado, también me sentía como si estubiera drogada- bueno estubiera no, estaba totalmente drogada- y como más liviana...con menos peso. Una persona que estubiera 100 x 100 pilas se hubiera dado cuenta a la primera que algo no iba bien, pero yo en ese momento no podía comprender nada. Absolutamente nada. Levante la mano intentando tapar la luz del foco y me vi en la mano una etiqueta que ponía " Materninad: Haruno Sakura" con esa cosa puesta en la mano también tenía que comprender algo, pero seguía totalmente embobada y atontada, luego baje la mano y cerre los ojos y la coloque en mi vientre que no estaba grande. Con eso también tenía que entender algo, pero tampoco lo etendia y no estaba con las ganas de saberlo. _

_Al no entender nada me volvi a dormir y en mi sueño fui cada vez comprendiendo cada cosita pequeña. Al cabo de un rato me desperte pegando chillidos y llorando a mares sujetandome el vientre. _

-¡MI BEBE ¿ DONDE ESTA MI BEBE¿DONDE?

_Totalmente fuera de lugar me levante de la cama- ya sentía todo el cuerpo y la verdad dolia- y salí de la habitación quitandome todos los cables que tenía puestos. Al levantarme sentí que las piernas me fallaban y que el pubis me dolía mucho también sentía y vi que un fluido rojo y biscoso goteaba de mis ropas, sin hacer caso a eso corri y corri hasta una vitrina donde estaba todos los bebes, una parte de mi inconsiente pensaba que estaría allí mi bebe, mi pequeña cosita. Mire a los lados a todos intentando localizar a mi hijo. Dicen que las madres indentifican a sus hijos solo con el olor- bueno eso en el reino animal- o por lo menos el instinto materno te lo dice. Pero yo no sentí nada, seguí caminando y pegando gritos y llorando, miles de enfermeras que conocía me intentaron detener y enviarme a la habitación pero yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas y seguía caminando..._

_Sólo me quedaba un lugar donde ir...me quería negar a ir, quería que mis pies se detubieran, ese lugar era una condena para mi, un lugar donde no volvería a ver la luz del sol y seguramente me importaría bien poco lo que pasara a mi alrededor. Con pasos débiles y largos fuí caminando hasta llegar a la puerta negra...donde ponía "__**La morgue"**__, fuí caminando hasta que me quedara pocos cm cuando estire el brazo para abrir la puerta unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron de la cintura y me llevaron hasta él..._

-¡ NO SOLTARME, SOLTARME!¡ MI HIJO ESTA EN ESE LUGAR¡ QUIERO IR CON EL YA NO ME IMPROTA NADA!¡ POR FAVOR...!..porfavor...

_Perdí todas las fuerzas de seguir luchando y cai desmayada en aquellos brazos fuertes y tranquilizantes. Sólo por un momento me sentí como si estubiera protegida, como si la calidez de Sasuke me embargara y me cuidara para consolarme...pero eso sólo por un minuto.._

_continuara?..._


	22. Superando los dos el pasado

_Holaaa aquí estoy con el ultimo capitulo (porfiiinnnn te vas!!) uu ejem...xD espero que haya sido la lectura durante los 22 capitulos de su agrado y que hayan llorao muxo como yo xD. Muchas gracias a los 64 revies que me ha llegado a lo largo del fik ..es algo muy importante para mi...snif snif se los agradesco de veras. AAAA ya ke tamo..ya dicen k la confianza es un asco xD pero weno..ya sabeis..si keres claro..xD ..pero si no kieren tmb xDD podrian leerce mi new fik "El pecado de amar" ya subi el 1er capi y prontillo subire el segundo como dije anteriormente es de una pareja muy rarilla XD me hariais un favor muy grande si lo leyerais y me dejarais algun reviews como cariñosamente lo habeis exo con este fik. Bueno sin demoras os dejo con el capi..._

_ciao_

**20- Superando los dos el pasado: **

_Sabía que estaba despierta, porque escuchaba todo. El abrir y cerrar de mi puerta, el goteo del suero, el bisbiseo del viento- ya que tenía las ventanas abiertas- el ruido de una maquina y mi gimoteos involuntarios. La verdad esque me sentía tan fuera de lugar como tan sola..aquella calides de antes desapareció enseguida que perdi el conocimientos, y al despertar me encontraba sola...totalmente sola...sin ninguna vida dentro de mi...¿Que vida si esa vida estaba en la morgue?. Solo recordar la cara de los bebes en aquella sala- no la morgue- sonrriendo, pegando pataditas, llorando haciendo soniditos...cada pequeña cosita me dolía en el alma, tanto que solo respirar dolía..._

_Abrí los ojos y me quede observando el techo- la verdad no era hermoso ni gran cosa- y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Nisiquiera cuando se abrió la puerta y alguien entró con ropas mojadas y sucias..._

-¿ Sakura ?...- _dijo una voz que reconosería a metros de distancia y cometeria el mayor crimen de la vida. Gire la cabeza y lo vi, la verdad si en ese momento estubiera cuerda me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos a llorar y a decirle que nuestro hijo había muerto y todo eso, pero como bien sabe, no estaba cuerda._

_-...- No dije nada. Su rostro se rompió en miles de trozos de dolor._

_No me saltaba a sus brazos porque pensaba que era una ilución. En las ultimas semanas que pase sola con mi incordio personal, soñaba que regresaba a casa victorioso y hermoso con su ropa elegante y con una sonrrisa grande. Pero ese hombre que se parecia muchisimo a mi novio no lo era. Tenía la ropa rota y manchada, sus cabellos estaban revueltos y su rostro demacrado por el dolor, así que no era mi Sasuke. _

-¿ Sakura me oyes?-_ aquel palgiador de la hermosura se asercaba a mi poco a poco._

_Poco a poco comprendí que no era ni una ilución mia y tampoco un plagiador. Era Sasuke, el Sasuke de mis sueños y mi novio y el padre de mi difunto hijo. Me incorpore de golpe y miles de lágrimas salieron de mi cara, era como una lluvia de lágrimas, Sasuke preocupado se aserco ami sin más ritual y yo me lanze a sus brazos a llorar y a gritar..._

-¡EL BEBE, MI BEBE!¡ NO ESTA!¡ SE FUE MI HIJO, MI PEQUEÑO!...

_No comprendía porque Sasuke no se ponía histerico o se ponía llorar lo lógico despues de haberle dicho que su hijo había muerto, pero simplemente me abrazaba y aspirava mi aroma y me acariciaba el pelo y disfrutaba de mi presencia miles de vezes, entonces las manos le comenzaron a temblar y miles de lágrimas calleron por sus ojos entonces entendí que intentaba hacerse el fuerte pero todo le callo encima. Una enfermera entro a mi habitación y me inyecto un tranquilizante que poco a poco me iba quedado antonada y antes de caer dormida pude ver como Tsudane entraba y cogia a Sasuke de la mano y se lo llevaba lejos de mi despues de eso la medicina hizo su misión y me quede dormida ..._

_Fue un sueño realmente hermoso, tranquilo. Yo estaba en nuestra casa abrazada a Sasuke mientras nuestro hijo corria por la casa entonces todo se volvía negro y mi pequeño desaparecia al lado mio Sasuke estaba enfadado y me gritaba y me gritaba entonces me desperte entre gritos y llantos..._

_Cuando me tranquilize por los miles de calmantes que me pusieron vi a Sasuke sentado en la silla al lado de mi cama leyendo una revista- de bebes- no podía entender como podía hacer eso, nuestro hijo estaba muerto...¿ Es que no lo entendia?_

-Sasuke...-_le dije con voz débil y intente incorporarme- _Lo siento...de verdad..

_No se porque pero no me respondía y hacia caso omiso a mis palabras. Eso me dolió. Me recoste en la cama y me puse a mirar el techo. La verdad no comprendía porque la sensación de alegría o de tristeza no me embargaba, Sasuke estaba a mi lado, leyendo una revista pero no me ilucinaba, simplemente me sentía más sola que nunca. No sentía su cálides ni tampoco el calorcito de mi bebe...no sentia nada._

_El tiempo pasaba lento para mi, me dormía y me volvia a despertar entre alaridos. Al llegar la noche vi a Sasuke rendido durmiendo en la silla, el hospital estaba en calma, totalmente en calma. Así que aprobeche y me levante con mucho cuidado, me dolía todo el cuerpo, absolutamente todo, tanto fisico como psiquico pero yo quería ir a la morgue, quería ver por lo menos el cuerpo de mi pequeño. Aunque fuera un cuerpo sin vida y pequeño, yo lo quería ver. Llegue a la puerta y la abrí, ese lugar era espantoso, hacía mucho frío y habían miles de estanterias grandes de metal donde ponían los cuerpos de los muertos hasta que vinieran la funeraria a llevarcelos._

_Comenzé a ojear todos los nombres para ver si encontraba algo que dijera que mi hijo estaba en ese lugar, pero nada...¿ Mi hijo estaba vivo?¿Donde estaba?¿Por qué no me lo decían?¡Queria ver a mi hijo!. Salí corriendo de la morgue y volví a ir al mismo lugar que antes a la zona de los bebes busque y busque pero nada..¿donde estaba mi pequeña cosita?¿Donde?. _

_Cuando ya pensé que mi hijo había desaparecido escuche hablar a unas enfermeras..._

-Pobre Sakura...nunca la había visto así...

-SI ...fue horrible...todo esto es horrible..nunca le habiamos puesto tantos calmantes a alguien..

-Si..oye..¿ has visto ya en la incubadora como va el pequeño?

_Solo con eso me basto, salí corriendo a la incubadora. El corazón me estaba golpeando el pecho alocadamente y a pocos metros vi un cristal con un bebe dentro. Era muy pequeño, como la palma de la mano de Sasuke, de color blanco y el cabello de color negro era un niña..hermosa..realmente hermosa. Pude verlo desde lejos, con solo eso pude ver que estaba bien..y no me horrorise hasta ponerme contra el cristal... estaba totalmente completita, tenía todo..sus cinco desdos en cada mano y pie..dos orejas ojos una naris..todo bien pero en su pequña naris llevaba un aparato que le ayudaba a respirar..en el pecho unos aparatos que le marcaban el corazón...en ese momento me tape la boca para silenciar un gemido..._

-Mi pequeña...

_No pude contenerme y miles de lágrimas se derramaron las piernas me temblavan y cai desplomada al suelo, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme...mi bebe estaba en esas condiciones por mi culpa...si me hubiera cuidado bien..no pasaria esto.._

-E-es...es..m-mi culpa...solo mia..-_ no pude contener mas y rompi al llanto, me daba igual que todos me vieran, que se enteraran de que estaba tirada en el suelo llorando..me era igual.._

_Escuche sonidos de pasos pero no me levante de mi postura- me encontraba sentada de rodillas abrazando mi estomago agachada- posicion fetal pero sentada- los pasos se detenieron cuando llegaron a mi. Escuche la voz de Tsudane llamarme y la de Sasuke, pero no conteste solo seguía acostada en el suelo llorando y culpandome..._

_Sasuke se sento en el suelo y me levanto abrazandome y estrechandome en su pecho, yo solo podía decir que mi bebe estaba ahí en ese lugar vivo pero en mal estado..._

_Tsudane al ver que no me podía ocultar más nada decidió hablar.._

-Sakura..tu hija nació solo con 7 meses...te tubimos que hacer una cesaria cuando nos dimos cuenta que tu hijo corria peligro si era parto natural aunque..no podías tu hacer nada...al sacarlo de tu vientre pego un chillido y pudimos respirar tranquilos...

_Entonces todo comenzó a encajar de esas tres cosas. La luz era la del paritorio, el llanto era de mi bebe..._

-Cuando sacamos a tu hijo Sasuke entro a la sala todo mugre, le exijimos que saliera pero el solo te cogia de la mano y te tranquilizaba ya que tus pulsaciones se comenzaron a elevar...luego caistes desmayada por la perdida de sangre ...

_Sasuke estaba en mi parto, levante la cabeza y vi a Sasuke mirarme con los ojos tristes y culpables..._

-Cuando le comenzamos a hacer las pruebas al bebe haber si todo iba bien...-_ en ese momento se callo, y miro al cristal donde estaba mi hija- _vimos que tenía todo bien desaroyado y eso...los pulmones completos , el corazón..todo..estaba perfecto...eso pensabamos ya que solo fue una revisión por encima porque enseguida cuando tu hija estaba en manos de enfermeras nos pusimos a cuidarte...

-...entonses...- _dije sin voz, pero me llene los pulmones y segui- _Entonces que hace aquí...¿QUE HACE?¿TIA DIME QUE HACE MI BEBE EN LA INCUBADORA SI TIENE TODO BIEN?¿QUE HACE?¿POR QUE CUANDO DESPERTE NO ME LO DIERON?¿POR QUE?...por que..

-...Cuando tu ya estabas fuera de peligro nos pusimos con el pequeño...nos dimos cuenta que tiene fallos respiratorios..y los latidos de su corazón son irregulares..no tiene arritmias..pero son muy irregulares y quizas...

_En ese momento un sonido horrible comenzó a salir de la incubadora, vi como mi pequeña se movia de un lado a otro quitandoce los aparatos del cuerpo...era una escena horrible. Las enfermeras y Tsudane corriendo adentro y sacaro al bebe de la incubadora le tomaron el pulso y otra trajo unas palas...palas.._

_Sentía que me caia al suelo, que me derrumbaba...entonces comenzé a llorar y a gritar desesperada, escuchaba los FUERA de Tsudane para las palas..y el PIIII del latido de mi pequeña...Sasuke intentaba calmarme pero yo no podía seguia llorando..y llorando.._

-¡NOOO MI HIJA, PORFAVOR!¡PORVAFOR!

_Creo que una de las enfermeras me mando a calla o algo por el estilo pero yo seguía gritando y llorando entonces el PIII cezó y comenzo un PI PI PI regular entonces todos respiraron tranquilos menos yo que seguia llorando y gritando. _

_Tsudane salió de la sala con sudor en la frente y con la cara blanca, era dificil para ella tener que tratar con un paciente y que es familiar tuyo, entonces comprendí a Sasuke a todo lo que tubo que sentir..en ese momento me olvide de lo mal que me sentía y lo abraze...el comprendió lo que estaba intentando pero lo que de verdad quería esque el me tranquilizara. Cuando el ambiente se relajo me llevaron a mi habitación me terminaron de explicar y simplemente tendriamos que esperar...nosotros ...Sasuke...y yo no podiamos hacer nada...simplemente rogar a que salvaran a nuestro hijo...solo eso. _

_Pasó un día entero sin novedades, yo salía a verla, cada día. Quería cargarla..alimentarla, lo deseeava pero eso sabía que era imposible, me pasaba día y noche pegada al cristal contandole cuentos a mi pequeña y cantandole diciendole como era su habitación y su cunita, contandole las aventuras que tube con su padre...me pasaba así horas...nadie me privaba de esa ilucion._

_Cuando hizó la semana del nacimiento una de las enfermeras sin el consentimiento de Tsudane me llevo dentro y me hizó cargar a mi bebe, me dijo que el día que la vi por primera vez, cuando llore parece que el bebe lo escucho y tubo fuerzas para luchar, entonces si por un momento lo cargaba quizás tendría fuerzas...más fuerzas de luchar ya que era una luchadora y que no se rendía. _

_Cuando la tenía en mis brazos pense que me moria de la felizidad, era pequeñita y ligera, tenía la piel suave y de un color muy clarito, por un minuto abrió los ojos y los tenía verdes, como los mios, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y la acurruque junto a mi, me sente en una de las sillas que me había ofrecido la enfermera y me quede sola con ella, despues vino Sasuke y se junto para ver a su hija y cargarla...era tan bella y tan suave...hermosa...estabamos los tres juntos..al fin._

_Ya había pasado 2 meses despues del nacimiento de Asha. Sasuke y yo nos disponiamos a salir de nuestra casa para ir al cementerio. Yo lo espere afuera al lado de su coche mientras el salia poniendose bien la corbata y arreglandose un poquito, cuando ya estaba listo ambos nos montamos en el coche y partimos, ese día era radiante, el frío se estaba acabando y el verdos volvia a los árboles, todo alegre. _

_Cuando llegamos a la puerta del cementerio nos detubimos los dos, en otra situacion yo hubiera entrado primero y le hubiera extendido la mano para que tuviera valor, como en los viejos tiempos, pero esta vez antes de entrar los dos nos miramos nos cogimos de la mano y entramos..caminamos por miles de lápidas hasta llegar a una en forma de ángel.._

-Hola..Hinata...- _Sasuke dejo en el suelo una rosa roja y luego me cogió la mano y proseguimos caminando._

_Por último nos detuvimos en una lápida normalita- no tan ostentosa como la otra- con el nombre escrito de..._

**Asha Uchiha Haruno  
4 semanas  
**

** Asha significa brillante, una pequeña luchadora que birllaba incluso en los peores momentos >**

* * *

**buaaa lloremos a coroooo!! xDD ¿ que os ha parecido? porfavor sus criticas,comentarios,alagos,llantos lo pueden dejar donde sice: revies xD yo alegremente los leere y me alegrare por ellos. Cordialmente yo en persona xD**

**CIAO **


End file.
